Earth's Mightiest Heroes
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: There came a day unlike any other, when Earth's Mightiest Heroes found themselves united against a common threat. To fight the foes no single hero could withstand. On that day...the Avengers were born! Bear witness to their origins and their heroic adventures as the protectors of Earth. *AU* First Arc: ASSEMBLE!
1. Assemble! Part 1

_**EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

I am Uatu, the Watcher.

It is my duty to observe, but never interfere, with the course of all existence on Earth, as it is for my brethren across the universe and multiverse. I am to simply watch events unfold, but I have already broken my vow of non-interference on a small number of occasions. I have taken a…likeness to the Earth.

But today, an event of catastrophic proportions rises in the human city of New York. A madman makes a stand for power and rule. I ponder if I should intervene here as well, but I soon see that there is no need for me to do so.

For today…is a day unlike any other the Earth has seen.

* * *

Chapter 1: Assemble! Part 1

* * *

***The Raft, 1 of 6 SHIELD superhuman prisons located worldwide, New York City***

"This is a very big mistake you are making, General Ross," said a man of his mid-thirties wearing a crisp formal suit, his firearm hidden underneath, as he followed an older man, in his mid-fifties but still in good shape, wearing US Army general attire, with the name "Ross" on his tag under his medals. "What you are hoping to do it going to backfire on you completely, I guarantee it. Director Fury has made it very clear that he is against you having custody of the man, and after the last incident with the US Army in Culver University-"

"Agent Coulson," the general snapped as he turned around, looking at the man, clearly out of patience. "No matter how much you try to convince me otherwise, I am not changing my mind. The Hulk's blood is property of the United States military, as is Banner's work. I don't care what you or Fury or SHIELD thinks on the matter-the World Security Council OK'd the request that we retake custody, so you can cancel your little plans to transfer him to the Cube. I am taking him, and that is final." General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross then got into the SHIELD agent's face and snarled, "End of discussion."

Phil Coulson, ever keeping his cool, simply maintained his passive expression. "Experimenting on the Hulk, his gamma energy and on his blood is very dangerous," he said. "You've seen what's in the Cube, the psychopaths that have been created by gamma exposure-Captain Zolandia, Leader, Madman, Half-Life and others…some of which, I should remind you, are results of your previous failed attempts to weaponize Dr. Banner's Hulk formula."

"Simple mistakes," Ross retorted.

"In which numerous people lost their lives," Coulson countered, before adding, "Each being a case in which there would have been possibly more casualties had it not been **for** the Hulk."

"The Hulk is a monster, Agent Coulson," the general replied, turning away to continue his brisk walk to the Raft prison transfer dock, where US military & SHIELD personnel were waiting. "A monster that threatens lives, but the military potential locked in the Hulk's DNA is something that the American Armed Forces is not going to just throw away."

"I fail to understand why the United States would want such kind of power, knowing full well that there are many enemies of the nation out there that would see this as a very big threat. It's bad enough that you still have Project: Rebirth up and running."

"Well, if you and Fury and SHIELD didn't hog Captain America to yourselves, we wouldn't have a reason to keep it running."

"Captain Rogers is a man who fights for freedom and liberty, no matter where in the world it is found. If you feel a way about it, you're telling the wrong person."

"Captain America should be helping us further our national interests and security. America is looking to build the next generation of soldiers-the super soldier. The Super Soldier Serum is the one thing that can guarantee that, and with the Captain working with you instead of us like a true American soldier, that is very difficult to continue, so we use Project: Rebirth, and the Hulk serum is also beneficial."

"Making your own private army of super-soldiers…sounds like the premise of a comic series."

"Think what you want, but this is final: I'm taking the Hulk, and that's final."

"So what do I tell Betty?"

This grabbed Ross' attention instantly. "What?"

"Betty Ross, your daughter? She's been visiting Dr. Banner here for the last few days since he arrived on the Raft. She's currently staying in New York, and she is scheduled to arrive for another visit any minute now. Would you like to speak to her instead when she comes and finds out you're taking him away again?" They arrived at the transfer area, where SHIELD transfer ship was waiting, five squadrons of US Army personnel and three Hulkbuster battalions stood waiting. A few miles out, in between the distance of the Raft and the coasts of New York City of the East River, a US Navy cargo ship was waiting for its load.

"Betty…she's confused," Ross said, saluting his men as they gave him the proper respected salutes. "She thinks that it's never the Hulk's fault…but she doesn't know better; she still believes that there is a way for the Hulk to do some good for mankind, and that it's not being a guinea pig for our boys in the labs."

"Smart woman," Coulson smirked. Before Ross could retaliate…

"Agent Coulson!"

The two men turned to see a woman in her mid-thirties, with brunette hair and wearing a white sweater and black jeans, running up to them, with three SHIELD agents not far behind. "We tried to stop her, Agent Coulson," one shouted as she and the SHIELD agents caught up to Coulson and Ross. "But she insisted-!"

"It's alright, agents," Coulson reassured. "Ms. Ross, I can only assume you found out what's going on today?"

"Yes I did," Betty Ross replied before turning to her father. "Why, Dad? Why must you always ruin everything? Can't you just leave him alone?!"

"No, Betty," Ross replied. "This is my job, and not you or Coulson here or anyone else will change this."

Before Betty could reply, a voice on the intercom system yelled out, "Prisoner Transfer in progress!" At that, two large metal gates that served as entry points from the transfer dock to the rest of the prison opened, revealing a large mobile prisoner holding pen, accompanied by several SHIELD agents and several Hulkbusters. On each side, there was a sizeable viewing glass, and Coulson and Betty could easily see the man in his mid-thirties inside, his unkempt brown hair and slender but fit figure clothed in orange prison clothes. At this, Betty gasped and bit back a sob.

Dr. Bruce Banner, also known as the Incredible Hulk, looked at them, and tried to give Betty a smile.

"Is he sedated?!" Ross yelled out to his men.

"Yessir," one replied. "He's not turning into the Hulk anytime soon."

"Perfect; ok, men, let's get him onto the _Minneapolis_ and head down to DC. From there, we're off to Gamma Researcher & Air Base; and make such he gets sedated hourly." Ross started walking off to the transport, mumbling, "Last thing we need is for him to get angry on the ride."

"A bit late for that, General," Coulson smirked, causing the general to turn to him. "Banner…he's always angry; he's just learned to control it."

* * *

***Embassy of Wakanda, New York City***

King T'Challa took a sip of his herbal tea, and took another look at the man before him. He had to be honest; this American bored him to death. It reminded him of the reason why he, his father, his grandfather and all the other Black Panther kings before him had preferred to keep Wakanda in constant isolation from the rest of the world. Most foreigners were simply greedy and selfish, and Wakanda had many resources that the rest of the world, including the American government, would love to get their hands on, namely the Vibranium his people so closely guarded. It had benefited Wakanda for millennia, and the nation had prospered and advanced beyond imagination. Of course, America would want to enjoy some of those benefits…and more so the military properties of Vibranium.

"As I said earlier," the man continued, "the American government is willing to trade whatever it is you desire for a supply of Vibranium. Weapons, vehicles, medicine, Sentinels, oil, energy, you name it. We are also willing to deliver a very suitable price if your Majesty so desires, instead. Just name your price and I'm sure a deal can be-"

"Mr. Gyrich," T'Challa interrupted, setting his tea down and looking the US ambassador-potential in the eye. "My people have no need of any of the things you have just mentioned and wish to offer to Wakanda in exchange for Vibranium. We are a self-sufficient people, and we are very capable, thank you very much. As I have said to various other heads of state and their representatives, we are not interested in giving the world access to Vibranium, and that goes for the United States as well."

"Your Majesty," Henry Peter Gyrich continued, not ready to surrender this battle. "You're missing out on an opportunity to create a whole new global market here. The United States can help you with-"

"My decision is final," T'Challa said, standing up. "There is no deal, end of story."

"You can't do that!" Gyrich snapped.

"I don't see why not," the Wakandan monarch retorted, raising an eyebrow. "The Vibranium belongs to Wakanda, so I think I can." He then motioned to his guards. "Please see Mr. Gyrich to the exit," he said, and with that, the guards escorted Gyrich out of the Wakandan Embassy. Once the door to the conference balcony shut, T'Challa sighed, picking up his herbal tea and walking to the railing; watching the traffic on the busy streets of Manhattan below, he heard the door open again.

"I trust my King remained firm in his standing?" an elderly voice mused. T'Challa smirked and turned to see the Wakandan Royal Advisor/Shaman standing a few feet behind him, his staff in hand and his traditional Wakandan headwear on. "T'Challa," the elderly man continued, "perhaps it is time to return to Wakanda; these outsiders truly have wasted enough of your time, and with war with the White Gorilla tribes looming close, your duties as King must-"

"My father always believed that the outside world had nothing to offer," T'Challa interrupted, pulling out the Panther mask that he inherited by birthright. "He believed that the world outside of Wakanda would never give anything of value to our people. Do you know he was wrong?"

"My King?"

"It has given me…perspective…experience," the monarch continued as he pulled the mask over his face, never taking his gaze off the streets below. "It has given me a new way to see the world…and sometimes I wonder…why do they suffer and do nothing about it? Was it wise for me to end Wakanda's isolation, so it could be exposed to this? Or…can Wakanda maybe show the rest of the world how to finally find peace and prosperity?"

"That is something you must answer with your actions, my-oh…" the elderly man said suddenly, his hand going for his head as he rubbed it.

"My old friend," T'Challa said as he instantly went for his aide. "What is it?"

"I sense…very dark magic energy in the city…something…or someone is preparing to invoke powerful magics…"

"Could it not be the Sorcerer Supreme?"

"No, my King…this is…different…"

* * *

***Stark Tower, New York City***

"Tony, are you up here?" a beautiful redheaded woman in her late thirties called out as she climbed up the stairs, searching for her boss/lover. Virginia "Pepper" Potts easily guessed that if Tony Stark wasn't anywhere else in the tower that was the headquarters of Stark Industries, he'd definitely be up here, in his armory/workshop. Tony had said he was working on another suit these last few months, and he seemed pretty excited about this one. He had taken to spending nights in his workshop, sometimes pulling off all-nighters, not only pissing off the Board when he fell asleep in the meetings, but pissing her off too due to the fact that she could start feeling quite lonely in their bed. "JARVIS, is Tony up here?" she asked Stark's AI butler as she neared the top of the stairs.

'Yes he is, Miss Potts,' a British accented synthetic voice replied. 'However, I would advise you to avoid the top of the stairs for a few moments."

Pepper arched her eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

**SCREAOOWWWWMMM! BOOOMMM!**

'That is why, Miss Potts,' JARVIS replied as Pepper stood back up straight from instinctively crouching down. At the top of the stairs, where a highly thick wall had been, only a gaping and smoking hole remained, courtesy of a repulsor blast; upon reaching the top of the stairs, Pepper saw that the glass doors to Tony's workshop were also shattered, and she could see the billionaire whooping for joy, a black and yellow armored gauntlet covering his left hand. At this sight, Pepper smirked affectionately.

"I take it Model 45 works?" Pepper chuckled as she sauntered over to where Stark was standing.

"Best model yet," the man in his very early forties smirked as he took her into his hand & gauntlet and softly kissed her. "Standard armor capabilities, extra features from other armors and-my personal favorite feature-it can come to me at will, just like the Heartbreaker MK XLII. Wanna see it in action? I need to give it a test run anyways and-"

"Do that later," the redhead pouted. "I haven't seen you all day. We need to catch up some…"

"But…the armor…"

"Well, if you don't want to spend a while with me, you can go to that board meeting that starts in…I don't know, 30 minutes ago?" There was no board meeting today, but it caught Stark's mind, alright.

"JARVIS," Stark smirked. "Cancel all my appointments and make sure no one interrupts me and Pepper for the next…let's make it three hours, m'kay?"

'Sir, my sensors are detecting some kind of energy fluxation in the city,' JARVIS stated.

"Does it involve the Arc Reactor?"

'No, sir.'

"Then someone else can handle it."

* * *

***Meanwhile, in the Upper West Side, Manhattan***

She was disgusted by the mortals of this world. They were all so pathetic, so weak, and they were such vile and filthy creatures. Nothing comparable to the Pantheon that sat in Odin's Palace in the Halls of Asgard. Nothing like Odin All Father or Frigga or Balder, Heimdall, the accursed War Goddess and Thor… her beloved Thor…no…she would not think of that oaf, he who had chosen _her _over her own beauty.

She smirked to herself; she would derive a bit of personal pleasure from this invasion, after all.

Disguising her true form with a spell, her blonde hair held up in a ponytail with skintight blue jeans and green jacket, she was still a lovely woman, and many men turned their heads to capture her delicious form-only to turn away in fear from the muscular bald man that accompanied her as she walked slowly through the streets. He was heavily built, like a pro-wrestler or body builder and he had an expression that gave the impression that he could easily kill one of these pathetic humans, adorning his mustache and goatee face. He wore a black light jacket and dark colored pants and boots, and walked with the blonde woman in a subtly protective motion. He easily intimidated everyone that passed them or the both of them passed.

These mortals, she mused to herself. They do not suspect that today marks the end of all they know…and the beginning of the reign of the Trickster.

The two individuals suddenly stopped walking, causing an immediate reaction: they stopped right in the middle of a busy street crossing and their stopping forced a few vehicles to stop abruptly. In anger and confusion, they began honking their horns and shouting in anger, yelling at them to get out of the way, not knowing at all just who-or what-they were dealing with. The passersby and nearby folks also didn't fully comprehend what was going on. Even the three nearby cops didn't suspect a thing as they approached the two of them-to them this was just their regular boring beat getting some kind of small action.

"Sir, ma'am," one of them said with authority as he approached them. "I'm going have to ask you to –AACCKKKK!" Everyone started screaming in shock as the large man grabbed the officer by the throat, nearly squeezing the life out of him, and hoisted him up in the air. He ignored the frantic yells of his fellow cops as they took out their firearms and pointed them at him, ordering him to let their comrade go.

"You do not interrupt us," he snarled as he threw the officer across the street, right into the window of a nearby deli, making everyone scream even more. Two shots rang out as the other cops shot him, only to be horrified that they did nothing to him at all.

"_Amora…it is time to begin."_

"Very well, Loki," Amora the Enchantress smirked viciously as her hands suddenly began glowing with green magical energy. Shooting her hands to the sky, the energy blasts flew into the skies, erupting into various bursts as they cascaded all across the island of Manhattan, landing with powerful crashes as they did so. Everywhere in Manhattan, people started screaming in a panic and in fear and in worry as green energy balls crashed left and right. But it didn't stop there.

They would wish it stopped there.

Where each ball of energy crashed, a portal was created. Rather large portals to be precise; and from these portals, blue skinned & red-eyed creatures arose…by the dozens. Each of them were equipped with various ice carved weapons-swords, spears, axes, shields, maces…each of the wielders stood about three times the size of normal human beings, and were adorned with white colored tattoo-like markings across their entire bodies. They were clothed with heavy animal fur skins, and as they came out of the portals, they brought with them winds of temperatures of freezing cold proportions. They unleashed vicious war cries and brandishing their weapons, they began their invasion.

These were the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, one of the Nine Realms of the cosmos.

"ARISE, FROST GIANTS OF JOTUNHEIM!" Enchantress yelled out as she reverted herself and her male companion to her true form. "ARISE AND STRIKE AT THIS WORLD! TAKE THE MORTALS BY STORM! FOR TODAY, MIDGARD FALLS UNDER THE MIGHT OF LOKI!" As she said this, her modern attire was quickly replaced by a fantasy style all green dress that ended just a few inches above her knees, the rest of her legs covered by green leggings and covered at the bottom with green boots. Her top consisted of a rather revealing bustier, showing an ample amount of delicious cleavage; her arms were adorned with green gauntlet like gloves that went above her elbows and ended just at her fingers, while her hair was crowned with a green tiara crown.

Meanwhile her associate was instantly changed as well, from his jacket and jeans to a more fantasy-medieval type look. He wore grey chainmail fatigues, along with black metal shoulder pads and chest armor, with a dark red axe insignia on the front. A warrior armor kilt adorned his belts and his feet were covered with armored battle boots. In his hands, a monstrous axe, capable of slicing through almost anything manmade and able to used elemental attacks, glistened in the light of the energy bursts of the Enchantress. He looked like a medieval executioner, which was fitting being his name was Skurge the Executioner.

He joined his Enchantress as from a nearby portal, another group of 15 Frost Giants arrived, and among them, one stood out in particular. He was slightly larger and he had an air of dominance about him, as if he screamed authority and demanded obedience from his fellow giants. He looked at the Enchantress and Executioner and gave a sinister sneer, relishing the screams the mortals around him gave.

"Ymir of the Frost Giants," Amora said with an evil smile. "Welcome to the realm of Midgard."

And with that, the king of the Frost Giants gave an echoing and earth shattering roar.

About a block away, a blonde woman in her late 20s had yet to join in with the other humans running away in sheer terror. Instead, she sighed and allowed her eyes to begin glowing as her shirt, jacket, jeans and boots began morphing into a red & blue costume as Ymir unleashed another powerful roar.

"I can never have a normal day, I swear to God…"

* * *

***Some random bar, Lower East Side, same time***

"Another round," the man said, surprising the bartender.

"That…that'd make it your 50th one this last hour!" she sputtered.

The 6'3'' man looked at her with a deadpan expression. "I don' see the problem here…" he replied, scratching his bushy sideburns as he puffed his cigar. He was wearing an all-black leather/light & flexible body armor attire with fingerless gloves on his hands. The attire also had small yellow lines running across it, forming an X along the front and the back of his top, with another X insignia on his belt line.

"You're not drunk!" the bartender exclaimed, still shocked by the spectacle before her.

Before the man in black could respond, however, the streets outside shook powerfully as a few green bursts of energy crashed into the middle of the street, sending cars flying and people in a screaming panic frenzy. The bartender, the man and the other patrons looked out the window just in time to see the giant blue skinned creatures arise from portals made by the energy fallout. With roars, they began attacking anything and everything in sight. The people in the bar soon began screaming in fear-except for the man in black.

"S'gonna be one o' those days, ain' it?" he sighed. He really regretted not going back to San Francisco with the rest of the X-Men. He chugged his final glass and got up, placing a $50 bill on the counter, and the bartender, still recovering from the shock of the events outside, gasped even more as from the man's hands ejected six metallic claws, three on each hand. "S'cuse me, ma'am." With that, he walked out the bar to confront these creatures.

* * *

***The Peak, orbital space HQ of SWORD***

"We have extraterrestrial gates opening!"

That got her attention instantly. The green haired woman dashed to the monitors of the Peak's Supreme Command Center where the agents were frantically reading the new data that was bombarding the network. "What the hell?! Where are they opening?!"

"Data's coming in now, Director," one of the agents replied as the screen was suddenly filled with thermal and satellite images of Manhattan. "They're opening in Manhattan-the incursions are opening up in Manhattan!"

"Sydrill!" the green haired woman yelled out to the extraterrestrial now dashing into the Command Center. "I need identification on these things, now!"

"Of course!" Sydrill replied as he got to his post and began typing furiously, the monitors scanning the creatures now plaguing Manhattan. "We can't identify, Director Brand! This species isn't in any of our databanks! Something else-these aren't extraterrestrial gates, they're extra dimensional!"

"So they're not aliens in a sense," the woman muttered. It only took her three seconds to make her next decision. Opening up a channel on the Peak's communications system, she yelled, "This is SWORD Director Abigail Brand calling the SHIELD Helicarrier! I need to speak to Director Nick Fury, now!"

* * *

***St. Francis College, Brooklyn NY, across the East River from Manhattan, same time***

"Well, that was a good speech, wasn't it, Donald?"

"It was, Jane," the blond man said with a smile as he shook the astrophysics professor's hand. The blond man was heavily built, with a large frame of muscle and abs, blonde hair that flew to the bottom of his neck, and a slight scruff of facial hair. "Thank you for having Miss Foster and myself as guest speakers here, Professor James."

"Of course," the professor smiled in return as she led them to the exit of the college. "The students were thrilled to hear such experts in the astrophysical field-especially you, Dr. Blake, your recent works on the Einstein-Rosen bridge theories is just brilliant."

After saying goodbye, the two guest lectures walked to the railings that separated the college from the East River. Jane Foster, one of the most well respective astrophysicists smiled as she remembered her companion giving his speeches to the awed students. After three years since arriving here, he had adapted as best he could, even going so far as to take up her career field,. And surprisingly, his knowledge…it surprised her. He soon became a respected consultant and expert in astrophysics. He still missed his home, his father and friends, but he did his best here with them…with her. Even though it was partially her fault he was here…Yep, he had come quite the long way since she, Darcy and Erik found him in New Mexico three years ago…

Suddenly, an ear splitting monstrous roar rang out, echoing across the river and surprising both them and the other students & faculty of the college who were on the campus grounds outside. The roar…it sounded as if it came from Manhattan, and Jane was shocked to see elements of green energy in skies.

"Oh my god," she whispered as she brought her hand to her mouth.

"That roar…" her partner said with dread, and she turned to him.

"Donald?" she asked, using his alias in case there were other nearby people listening, which she soon saw wasn't the case as they were all too busy seeing the spectacle over Manhattan. He didn't face her, but kept his attention to Manhattan. She then called him by his real name. "Thor?"

Another earsplitting roar.

He turned to face Jane. "That was the roar of Ymir, King of the Frost Giants…"

_**XXX**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Assemble! Part 2

Chapter 2: Assemble! Part 2

* * *

***Tribeca, Manhattan***

It was a war zone.

Left and right, the giant blue creatures destroyed and killed and ravaged. The NYPD rushed to respond as best they could, regular units and SWAT divisions taking to the streets, engaging the blue titans as best they could. It was clear, however, that they were outmatched and overpowered. Desperately, they fired their weapons of handguns and combat shotguns and assault rifles in their attempts to battle the creatures that were destroying them. This was the scene across all of the island of Manhattan, not just here in Tribeca. But here, the carnage was just as bad as across the island. The Frost Giants-their names unknown to the humans-sowed destruction in their paths, their power and might seemingly unchallenged. It was chaos.

His sister, however, knew chaos like no other.

As a Jotun made to slam his ice club upon a squadron of police firing at it, it was suddenly bombarded by a flurry of pink-colored spheres of energy. The Jotun roared in pain as it staggered back against the barrage, its weapon falling to the ground and shattering in half. Across the metallic-carnage filled street stood a woman wearing an all scarlet outfit made of a coat-dress fusion attire with a cut down her legs, revealing legs covered by scarlet pants and scarlet boots. From her gloved hands came the dangerous hex energy that was bombarding the Jotun, which now was collapsing into the side of a nearby building, its body now seared with ugly scorches and marks. The woman's attention was suddenly diverted as all other nearby Jotun roared and began charging at her, weapons in hand.

"Was your brother not enough of an example?" she mused to herself as her hands began glowing again, this time with the powers of arcane arts. With a yell, she fired massive bolts of magical hex energy at her opponents, unleashing a slew of chaotic side effects upon their bodies, enticing more roars of pain and agony. So concentrated on her current batch of enemies was she, however, that she failed to see another group of Jotun charging her from her side. Luckily, however, she was saved by a sudden blur and gust of wind as punches going at the speed of sound and too fast for the naked eye to see, powered by mighty momentum, bombarded said Jotun, catching them by surprise as they roared in pain and confusion. The woman's attention was suddenly diverted as their bodied crashed into the pavement before her eyes, the blur slowing down to reveal a man that had the same face as the woman, except his eyes were a different shade of blue. He had white hair in contrast to her brunette locks, and he wore a blue outfit with a light lighting blot across the top. He had a smirk on his face as he stared at her, which she retorted to with a huff and a cross of her arms. The roars of more Jotun returned their focus to more creatures appearing, now making for them.

"Wanda, my sister," the man smirked as he readied himself. "Try to keep up."

"Pietro, my brother," the woman huffed as her hands glowed again. "Try not to be such an ass."

* * *

***Entering NYC airspace; 2000ft above Times Sqaure***

"How bad is it?" Agent Barton asked as he readied his quiver.

"Apocalyptic bad," Director Fury responded, his voice echoing through their comms. "We're reading multiple portal incursions, and tons of these things coming out of the portals. What they are, we have no idea-they don't match anything on the SWORD database."

"So, we are basically jumping into a war against an enemy whom we know nothing about, _da_?" Agent Romanova asked as she flew the jet, her Russian accent thick with agitation of the situation; she hated going into combat against an enemy they knew nothing about that could easily rip her in half, like the images on the screen were showing.

"Sounds fun," Agent Morse smirked, her Bo staffs ready for battle. "Anything on a potential source, a point of origin, anything? That would help a bit."

"Nothing, Bobbi."

"Ok, so an enemy we know nothing about, who can clearly give pack a punch and are three times our size," Barton mused, pulling his cowl over his face. "How do we play this out?"

"Like we always do, soldier," another voice said with authority. It came from the drop ship's closed launch door, from a man in his early thirties who was heavily muscled thanks to an experimental serum in the 1940s. He wore body armor stylized in the manner of the American Flag, a white star in the middle on his chest, and he wore thick red leather combat gloves & boots. He wore a helmet with a white letter A on its front, and his hand was a large vibranium/adamantium alloy shield, the American Flag styled on it with a white star in the middle. "We go down there, save innocents, and knock these guys into next week."

"You know, there is something about your old fashioned speaking that always gets me itching for a fight, old man," Barton smirked.

"Then I'm expecting some action from you down there," the man smirked. He then placed a finger on his comm. "Director Fury, what's our back up status?"

"The other Secret Warriors are an hour out, at least, Captain; you five are the closest ones there."

"Brilliant," Agent Drew sighed, her fist beginning to glow with green energy. Before anyone else could say anything, though…

"-anvers to SHIELD-zzzt!- Come in! This is Carol Dan-zzzzttt bzztz jhdbcd!-Back up now! I repeat, New York is under attackbsbbbzzzzt!-Help here now-bzzzt!" The new female voice rang through the comms, a voice the five SHIELD agents hadn't heard in the comms for a few years now, and never expected to here since the owner of the voice quit the Secret Warriors those years back.

"Carol!" Drew replied into her comm, happy to hear the voice of her best friend. "Oh my God, where are you?! What's going on down there?! Can you hear us?!"

"Barely! There's too-zzzzt—tic, I think it's the interference from the energy! Where are you, Jess?!"

"I'm on a drop ship with Cap, Natasha, Clint & Bobbi, entering New York airspace-we're about to drop into Times Square-!"

"Then redirect to the Upper West Side! I got a lady with magic powers & some huge ass guy with an axe here-they're the ones who opened the portals-AAAARRRGHHH!" The distinctive sounds of battle and impact rang through the comms as a resonating collision sounded out. "And…they pack a punch…I need help with these guys!"

"Ok, boys and girls, you heard Danvers," Fury's voice said. "Divert path to her location; we stop those guys she's engaging, we may stop this! Danvers, what is your exact position!?"

"34th Street-zztztzt-Avenue-**BOOM! **AARRGHH! DAMMIT! **SCREEAAAAHHHHHOWWW! **AAAAAA-! BZZbzzzzzzttt…." Static, and the line went dead.

"Carol!" Agent Drew yelled out, but to no avail, as no response came. "Carol, answer me, dammit!" Her mask began to slowly wet near the eyes. "CAROL!"

"Danvers, respond!" Director Fury ordered, with no response. "All five of you, get to her last known location and-!"

**BOOM!**

"We've been hit!" Romanova yelled out as she struggled to keep the jet airborne. A blast of green energy had hit one of the wings and a chunk of the rear engine, badly damaging the flying mechanisms, the result being the drop ship starting to plummet right to earth. "Brace yourselves for crash landing!"

"Negative, Romanova!" the man with the shield yelled as she punched the bay door button, opening the launch bay. "Everyone, abandon ship! We're going in hot! Drop, now!" With that, he jumped off the falling jet, straight for the ground.

"He's crazy!" Barton yelled as he ran to the bay and jumped after him.

"Geronimo!" Morse yelled as she did the same.

"Jessica?" Romanova asked as she came to the British SHIELD agent. "Are you alright?"

"We're going to kill them," Drew snarled at the Russian. "Every last one of them."

"_Spazio_, baby," Romanova smirked as she cocked her M27 machine gun. "Let's go." With that, the two former assassins jumped out of the plummeting jet, themselves now plummeting after their teammates. All five of them refused to let fear grip them, allowing only determination and skill guide them as they plummeted down into Manhattan, into the carnage caused by these creatures, ready to engage their enemies and they got closer to the fray.

Agent Clint Barton, codename: Hawkeye.

Agent Bobbi Morse, codename: Mockingbird.

Agent Natalia Romanova, codename: Black Widow.

Agent Jessica Drew, codename: Spider Woman.

All led by Captain Steve Rogers, the legendary Captain America.

* * *

***Stark Tower***

"Oh god…Oh…Oh, Tony…"

"Mm…so good…"

"OH! Tony, you animal!"

'Sir…'

"Not now, JARVIS-Whoa! I didn't think THAT would feel good…!"

"Oh, Tony, don't stop…oh don't stop…ahh, yes, oh yes-!"

'Sir, your attention is needed…'

"I SAID not now, JARVIS!"

"Ahhh…oh…yes…yesyesyes…don't stop-! AHH!"

"Oh yeah…"

'Sir, there are giant blue creatures attack Stark Tower, along with all of Manhattan.'

"JARVIS, I SAID NOT-wait, what?"

**KABOOM!**

"OH MY GOD!" Pepper yelled out for a whole new reason as the tower suddenly shook violently, causing her to fall off the workshop table that Stark had placed her upon. Getting up, she returned her pencil skirt back to where it belong as she rushed to the window, buttoning up her blouse back up, her bra completely forgotten on the floor. Her yell of surprised brought a shirtless Stark to the window and he also gasped. Before their eyes, green balls of energy reigned down upon Manhattan, and on the ground they could see massive numbers of blue and very tall creatures with numerous weapons made of ice attacking pretty much everything. Including Stark Tower, Tony realized.

"JARVIS!" he yelled as she dashed for his armor gauntlets and put them on. "Activate the Model 45, NOW!"

'Sir, M45 hasn't been properly tested-'

"Then this is the test then! Pepper," Tony said as he held her. "Stay in the tower, no matter what, and make sure everyone stays inside and heads to the shelter in the basement!"

"Tony, you can't be seriously going out-!"

"Yes, I am! I love you!" Stark yelled as he ran to an open window. "JARVIS, deploy!" Instantly, black and gold armored pieces flew up and raced to Stark, covering his entire body from head to toe. In just a few seconds, Stark was completely covered up in black and gold armor. With a soft whine, the helmet landed on his head, and with the visor clasping into place, Iron Man Mk 45 was now online.

'Armor power levels at 100% full capacity. Reserves are at 500% capacity. Repulsor weapons fully charged and all other weaponry fully stocked. Shields and tactical trajectories are fully powered. All systems online, connecting to networks now.'

"Alright, JARVIS, let's go!" Stark yelled as he jumped off the Tower, plummeting down right for the Jotun that he didn't know where called Jotun. Instantly, the armor repulsor jets activated, allowing his trajectory to be true and precise as he raced straight for the giant creatures. "JARVIS, initiate warhead launch sequence!" Instantly, miniscule tactical warheads ejected from Stark's shoulders, all of them firing and racing for the massive bodies of Jotun attacking Stark Tower and the surrounding areas, not to mention the people in the streets. Just seconds before the warheads made contacts, Iron Man veered to his right, unleashing a barrage of repulsor blasts upon the unexpecting Jotun. At that exact moment, the warheads made contact, and though they were small, they packed quite the wallop as they exploded massively, enticing roars of pain and anger from the Jotun. Some managed to escape any harm, but many were massively burned and marred, while some actually fell dead upon impact, their blue and ice-tinged flesh splattering everywhere.

"Ok, that is disgusting," Stark mused, readying his repulsors for more hits as the Jotun began to come at him. "JARVIS, scan one of these things and analyze."

'Their biology matches nothing on any SHIELD, SWORD or worldwide network database, sir,' JARVIS responded after a few seconds.

"Well…that's not good; anything on SHIELD showing up?"

'The SHIELD Helicarrier is currently 2000 miles away from the United States. It is currently travelling at its top speeds but it will not arrive for another hour at least. However, I have intercepted a transmission from the Helicarrier-five agents of SHIELD's Secret Warriors have deployed just moments ago and are currently engaging these attackers…including Captain Rogers, sir.'

"Capsicle's in town? Nice, we'll drop by to say hello…after we handle these!" Stark yelled as he fired his unibeam at the swarming Jotun.

* * *

***Upper West Side, Manhattan***

"Oh…my…god…"

They were simply trying to make a quick buck today-break into an electronics store, loot it and sell the merchandise for some quick money. They didn't expect any of this to happen-an invasion of blue giants that were literally tearing all of New York City apart, a hot-ass woman and her buff bodyguard axman starting it all…or one of the most powerful (and sexy) heroes in the city to get her ass handed to her seven different ways and be thrown like a rag doll into the building next to them. They were just four criminals, armed with a crowbar, a ball & chain, some street fighting skills, and an old metal wrestling helmet. Before their eyes, these four thugs were seeing what they thought was the end of the world happening.

Dirk Garthwaite, Eliot Franklin, Henry Camp and Brian Philip Calusky all had no idea what to do.

"Do you see that?!" Camp yelled as he looked at the Enchantress and Executioner in the distance. "That green broad slapped her around like she was nothing-and she's supposed to have fought the Hulk before!"

"Franklin," Calusky yelled as he looked to Franklin. "This wasn't what we signed up for, man! This is the end of the world, dammit!"

"Yeah I can see that, you dumbass!" the former psychologist yelled back, his ball & chain in his left hand as he searched for a way for the four of them to get out of the area and somewhere safe. But everywhere he looked, however, he saw masses of the creatures as they pillaged and destroyed, and the police's attempts to fight back.

Dirk, however, was bold enough to approach the heroine's unconscious form. He would be lying to himself if he said that he never had any fantasies about her-hell, any sane and straight male criminal in the city must've, more so when she used to have her old costumes. Damn, she was hot as hell…and here she was, unconscious, her costume torn a bit…

"Dirk!" Camp said as he and the other three ran up to him. "We need to get outta here, c'mon!"

"Let's have some fun with the lady, first," Dirk replied with a sneer.

"Man, are you crazy!?"Calusky yelled back. "The world is ending and you wanna have some fun?!"

"Have you not seen her-?!"

"Calusky's right, Dirk, we need to-!"

"Going somewhere, mortals?"

All four of them gasped as they turned to see the green-clad woman, the Enchantress, standing behind them, her hands glowing dangerously with green magical energy and a sinister sneer on her face; behind her stood her faithful servant, the Executioner.

"OH SHIT!" Calusky yelled in fear and horror, thinking instantly that the end had come for them both. Immediately, he turned and ran, and the other three followed in less than two seconds, dashing after their companion, not stopping until Executioner's ax flew past them and landed mere inches in front of where they could've been. They barely had made it to the block corner before the two powerful invaders stopped them. With horror, Calusky, Dirk, Camp & Franklin shrunk back in fear, utterly terrified of whatever was now about to happen to them.

"Please please," Calusky begged. "Don't hurt us!"

"Hurt you?" Enchantress smirked. "On the contrary…I think I can find some use of you mortals."

"What?!" Dirk said with surprise. "Whaddaya mean?"

"As you can see, mortals," Enchantress continued, her hand motioning to the devastation occurring at the moment across Manhattan at the hands of the Frost Giants, "a new era is beginning, and your pathetic world is going to be extinguished. All shall be remade for the glory of the one I serve, Loki of Asgard. However, my lord is always on the lookout for new followers, those who are willing to support his cause and fight for him. I offer you the chance to have power in this new world order-authority and prestige, power beyond imagination, and the strength to do what you wish. All I and my lord ask," she continued as she stretched her hand to the four of them, "is that you pledge you loyalty to him and his cause, and help us take this world."

"We do this, and we live, basically?" Franklin asked.

"Exactly."

"So…we get to be on top, strong, in charge, and no one will be able to stop us," Dirk said. The next moment, he was sneering. "Lady, where were you three years ago when I needed that! Guys, with that kind of power, no one will be able to ever stop us! And if we win and help them take over, we'll be in charge! All those assholes that made our lives miserable…"

"All the money we can ever want!" added Calusky.

"No one will be able to stop us!" Camp shouted with glee, fists in the air.

"That sounds like a sweet deal to me!" Franklin sneered, gripping his ball & chain.

"Lady," Dirk said as he held his crowbar. "You got yourself a deal."

"Perfect," Amora cackled, her hands now alive & glowing with energy. "Then prepare yourselves, for now, your decisions shall be rewarded as you are granted the power and abilities to serve Loki as he sees fit!" Suddenly, her green energy shot into the skies, but instantly returned a few seconds later, and the burst landed directly on the four thugs. The energy burst into a blinding explosion, and Amora could hear the men's screams of agony and pain, but soon they disappeared and were replaced by the sounds of cackles and laughter and shouts of joy. In the energy, she could see the shapes of their bodies as they grew and got more muscular and brolic. She sneered to herself as she said, "And new followers for Loki are born."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street, the heroine that Enchantress had disposed of moments ago was now regaining conscious and was witnessing just what was happening. Her mouth fell in shock at the sight before her. "Oh, my god…" she gasped in horror. She didn't know was going on, but she knew one thing: those two, the guy with the ax and the witch, they were strong, like her kind of strong, and she knew she couldn't handle this alone. Seeing her comm was trashed, she flew into the skies and headed to Times Square, hoping her former teammates had actually gotten there.

* * *

***Columbia University Campus, Upper Manhattan***

Left and right, students were panicking and running around in terror and fear. There were only a few dozen cops and SWAT units around, and despite their best efforts to protect the students and professor of the college, they were out of their league. The Frost Giants were going through them like nothing. They wreaked havoc as they destroyed the various campus buildings and slaughtered humans by the dozens. With their inhuman cries of war and destruction, they continued to lay waste to the area. Outside the Columbia campus, more Jotun were doing just the same. Everyone was rushing as desperately as they could to head to the nearby subway stations to seek shelter and protection from the invaders trying to kill them. This was difficult for the students on campus, being they had to go through all the destruction and the Jotuns themselves. Luckily, they had some help on their side.

With a thunderous boom, an abnormally large man crashed through the Columbia Library building, a Frost Giant on him, intent on killing him. The man was clothed in a yellow spandex-light body armor uniform with a black "V" running down the middle, an insignia of what looked like a wasp on his chest on the black part. Two black spine like structures were on his elbows, which served partly as wings. He wore black gloves and boots, and wore a black mask that covered half his face, with two antennae, one on each side of his head. At the moment, he was 15ft tall, roughly the size of the Jotun, but he was able to change that size in a whim if need be. With a swift movement of his arm, he grabbed the ice club the Jotun made to bash into his head.

"How the hell did I get you to talk me into this?!" Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym yelled as he landed a swift right hook at the Jotun's face, sending him flying back into the Library building. As Pym got back up, he saw a whole gang of Jotun racing at him, weapons in hand. They were instantly surprised as their opponent's size grew, into twice as tall as them. Nonetheless they attacked, only to be instantly bombarded with a vicious array of bio-stings from seemingly out of nowhere. Distracted, Pym then lay waste to the Jotun, sending them flying and slamming into the ground. As he shrunk down to normal human size, the source of the distraction revealed itself as it grew back into normal size. It was a woman, a brunette with short hair and a slender petite figure. She wore a dark purple outfit that completely covered her body, including hands, legs and feet. Her front torso part of her costume had a large yellow insignia on it, somewhat in the shape of a wasp sting. As she grew, a pair of insect like wings became visible as they shrunk back onto her back.

"Oh, c'mon Hank," Janet van Dyne-Pym replied, her smirk turning into a frown. "Look around you-this place is like a war zone. We need to help these people. Most of them are your students after all. Besides, what's the use of superpowers if you don't use them to save people?"

"We fight supervillians, not alien invaders," Hank sighed, firing an energy blast at a nearby Jotun trying to destroy the Science building, sending it crashing into the ground upon impact. "Where's SWORD or SHIELD-?"

"Not here-but WE are, so let's make the best of it," Jan replied with a smile as she quickly kissed his cheek. Suddenly, they found themselves surrounded by a full battalion of Frost Giants, each roaring and brandishing their weapons. Hank & Jan went back to back, the smirk back on Jan's lips. "C'mon, honey, let's show them what Yellowjacket and Wasp can do!"

* * *

***Times Square, 5 minutes later***

SWAT units and police were rapidly shooting and firing at any and all Jotun in the area. Squad cars were coming in and officers were doing their best. But it seemed like a lost cause. Hand guns and combat shotguns didn't pack the punch they needed, and they didn't have enough assault rifles to hand out. But they refused to falter or fall back. People were counting on them, and while people were going around running away in terror, they stood their ground, but they were suffering for it. They couldn't bring down the Jotun, and it seemed they were wasting away their bullets. They needed military back-up now. The NYC Police Commissioner had requested military assistance, but…

An explosion to the right signaled another SWAT car crushed, and two nearby officers were consumed by the flames. Another officer rushed up to the position of the sergeant on the scene, where he and a few other cops and SWAT units were crouched behind two cruisers. Arriving, he yelled out, "It's going to be another hour before the National Guard can get here! Air Force and Marines are scrambling right now, but there's no ETA yet!"

"National Guard-?!" the sergeant began to yell, only for an ice spear to impale a nearby squad her, tearing it in half directly in the middle. "Does the army even know what's happening here?!"

"Do WE?!"

There was a sudden thump on the squad car in front of them. They all instantly aimed their weapons up in reflex, ready to shoot at whatever it was-only to be surprised by the sight of a man in blue and white combat body armor, an "A" on his helmet, red gloves & boots and a red & white shield with a star. "You need to get men onto those rooftops," he ordered, pointing towards some of the buildings. "These things can't get up there so it gives some good sniper positions. You'll need to aim for their joints, that's where their weak points are. You need to get these people off the streets, and into the subways, or basements of buildings but they can't be above ground or they'll get slaughtered. These things are all across Manhattan, so a perimeter isn't an option, but we'll need positions of rally and regrouping. We can start one over on 42nd St, near the Port Authority Bus Terminal."

The cops were stunned. "Why the hell should we take orders from you?!" the sergeant demanded.

At that moment, a Jotun attack their position, its axe coming down upon them. They would've died-if the man hadn't blocked it with his shield. As the Jotun brought his weapon back up, the man with the shield attacked, heading straight for the creature's knee and bashing it with his shield; the Jotun roared as he got on one knee, and then man then swung his shield right at its face, spilling blue blood as he did, causing another roar of pain. Jumping up, the man again rammed his shield into the giant's face, enticing a sickening crack, and then kicked it right in the neck, right where a human's jugular would be. The Jotun collapsed onto the ground, clutching its open and broken jaw. At that moment, another man appeared, this one wearing what appeared to be some type of dark purple medieval costume, but it was in reality a light body armor combat uniform customized to look as such. He wore a dark blue and purple cowl with an "H" on the forehead, and he was armed with a bow and a quiver on his back. Taking an arrow, he shot it into the Frost Giant's mouth and walked away. About three seconds later, the arrow exploded, killing the Jotun instantly. Arriving at the cops, he looked at the sergeant, pointed at the man with the shield and simply said, "Because that's Captain America, wise ass."

It didn't take long for that to sink in, and soon the radio chatter across the city was alive with the plans.

"Well, that was easy," Hawkeye stated with a smirk as he looked at the dead Jotun.

"Yeah, I'm sure, especially with all that work you did to bring it down," Cap smirked in reply. At that moment, three women came up next to the two men. One was a red head and wore an all-black Kevlar combat outfit, with fingerless gloves, stinger gauntlets on her wrists, side arms on her thighs and ankles, a belt with ammo and a knife and a red hourglass insignia, and an M27 machine gun in her hands. The second was a full blond, wearing a blue and white Kevlar suit that gave a view of her cleavage, metallic gauntlets on her lower arms, dark blue combat boots that went up to her knees, a white combat belt, yellow goggles on her eyes and two twin metallic bo staffs in her gloved hands. The third woman was a raven haired British femme fatale, wearing a spandex-Kevlar fusion material costume that was completely red except for her yellow gloves and boots. She also had a yellow insignia on her front torso beginning from above her sizeable bust and ending just were her belly button would be. An upside down triangle was on her red mask, which covered half her face and covered her eyes with white lenses. Her hands glowed dangerously with green energy. Each of them were rather attractive and would've turned heads if not for the current situation.

"These things are all over the place," Mockingbird said as she connected her staffs into one, a bit of thick blue liquid noticeable on the tips. "They don't go down easily, Cap."

"Unless you throw Jessica at them," Widow remarked with a smirk, reloading her firearm. "They sure did like her."

"That was just creepy," Spider Woman muttered. "Ok, so what's the plan, Steve?"

There was a sudden roar as they turned their attention to the rest of the Jotun in the area, and they saw that they were all just trashing the Square, killing people and fighting off the cops trying to stop them. "I'm going to say we start with stopping these things," Captain America said, and with that, he charged at a group of Jotun. "Pick some and take them down, team!" With those words, the five of them attacked, all their SHIELD and military training coming out as they struck with precision and dangerous grace, each of them unrelenting against the opponents three times their size. Hawkeye rapidly fired explosive, smoke bomb, incendiary, impact and sonic arrows at the creatures, gaining their attention and while he managed to land good hits, even sending a number of them down for the count, many of them were still standing and then started gunning for him. It was all he could do to avoid their hits and continue firing at them. Black Widow had slid under some Jotun and began firing upwards, right were a male human's crotch would be, and apparently, shooting a Jotun there is just as painful as kicking a man there. As they fell to their knees in pain, she dodged the cascading ice weapons trying to hit her and jumping up, she fired her Widow stingers at them, making sure to hit their joints and eyes. Her Red Room enhanced abilities allowed her to keep up her agility and dodge the hits they kept throwing at her. Meanwhile, Mockingbird, with her slender and somewhat petite form, easily and gracefully dodged all the Jotuns' hits, and with her adamantium coated staffs, she began to relentlessly attack their joints and faces, using the destroyed cars and the bodies of Jotun as jumping points and managing to land a few fatal blows. Captain America used his almost superhuman agility to easily evade all hits heading for him and continued to throw his shield around, hitting Jotun left and right and landing powerful kicks at their joints behind their legs. Spider Woman went for the more direct approach, actually landing punches backed by her superhuman strength and landing powerful venom blasts also utilizing her pheromone manipulation to get the Jotun in a daze and unbalancing them. The efforts of the SHIELD agents were paying off.

For a while.

Numbers started turning against their favor-they were still only five against dozens upon dozens of these creatures. It was only a matter of type until one of them got a lucky hit, and that was the case with Bobbi as she was slammed right into the window of the Toys-R-US megastore, and it hurt like hell.

"BOBBI!" Barton yelled as he raced for her position, firing arrow after arrow, hitting and killing each one of his marks.

"Babe, I'm ok," she muttered as she struggled to get up. "Ow…damn, that hurt…"

"Watch your flanks!" Cap yelled out as he picked up a dead SWAT officers assault rifle. A new group of Jotun had just arrived from a nearby portal, fresh and ready to bring some hurt, and the agents were right there. Rogers tried to keep them back with gunfire, but it wasn't doing much. "We have incoming, people! Brace yourselves-!"

"AHHH!"

"Spider Woman!" Widow yelled out as she found herself being overwhelmed by the Jotun, desperately trying to keep them back with gunfire and stinger blasts. Jessica meanwhile, had been hit by a Jotun and it had slammed her into the ground, keeping her there with its hand, the other hand holding a spear. Hawkeye tried to fire an explosive arrow at the Jotun, but five more crashed into the Toys-R-US store, looking to kill him and Bobbi. Jessica desperately tried to get it's hand off her, but to no avail, and she wouldn't charge up a Venom blast in time. She nevertheless stared defiantly at the Jotun making to kill her, snarling, "C'mon, do your bloody worst!"

**SNIKT! SNIKT!**

The giant then roared in vicious pain as it pulled it's hand back, allowing the heroine to escape. The five agents then could see why: the giant collapsed onto the ground dead, with a man with metallic claws sticking to the back of the neck, where blue blood was gushing out. His black Kevlar-body armor/leather uniform was slightly tattered and partially covered in blue blood already, and he had the look of murder in his eyes. Seeing the heroine, he sheathed his claws and helped her up. "Jessica," he greeted. "Good to see ya again."

"Likewise, Logan," Spider Woman smirked. "Thank you for that, by the way."

"Don' mention it," he replied, now turning to the rest of the Jotun, unleashing his claws again. "Guessing this is happening all across Manhattan? I've been hackin' through these things since over on the Lower East Side. "Where are they comin' from?!"

"No idea," Rogers said as threw his shield again at another group of Jotun. "Good to see you again, by the way."

"Pleasure's all mine, Steve!" Logan yelled as he jumped up and slashed five Jotun across the throats. Another Jotun made to kick him into the nearby McDonalds super restaurant, only to be instantly killed by both an incendiary arrow and an explosive arrow to the head.

"Hawkeye," Logan stated.

"Wolverine," Hawkeye replied as he and Bobbi walked over.

"Um, we still have a problem, comrades!" Widow yelled out, getting everyone's attention, where multiple Jotun were coming together to kill them all. "There's too many of them!" she continued as she aimed her M27, the others readying for a heavy battle. "We need to-!" She never finished her sentence as suddenly, a surge of yellow energy blasted right into the incoming Jotun, sending them all flying back. A figure the descended from the skies and rammed right into the body of creatures. Powerful echoing punches and mighty blasts of energy were heard as the Jotuns were quickly taken care of. Soon, the figure had handled every single one of them, finishing off by flinging three of the remaining Jotun out to see, towards the East River. The figure descended to the ground, revealing a very beautiful woman in her late 20s, wearing a slightly tattered blue skin tight Kelvar material costume with a red with gold striped top near the neck and shoulders, with an 8-pointed star on her chest. She wore red gloves & boots, and had a red sash around her waist. Her thick blond hair came to shoulder length, and there was a fire in her blue eyes. Her hand was encased in a sphere of energy.

"Someone needed help?" Captain Marvel grinned.

"CAROL!" Jessica yelled in joy as she hugged her best friend. "I thought-the radio-!"

"They just knocked me out," Carol Danvers grinned, hugging her best friend before going over to the others. "Clint, Tasha, Bobbi...I don't think I've met you in person, Captain," she added as she shook Rogers' hand. "Carol Danvers, former Secret Warrior under moniker of Ms. Marvel, now going by Captain Marvel."

"Pleasure," he replied. "Air Force, I'm assuming?"

"Pride of the military, sir," she beamed. She then turned to Wolverine. "Hey, Logan; good to see you again."

"Danvers," Logan said with a small smirk.

"So, what's going on your end of things?" Bobbi asked.

"Well, I was tussling with the two who started all this-they knocked me out. They're pretty strong…like my kind of strong. When I came to, they were doing something to four random guys, but I couldn't save them…Anyways, the leader of these things is out there somewhere, but I say we take out the two I met. We stop them, we can probably stop this," Carol replied.

"A very good plan, mortal," a sultry voice rang out. All seven of them turned to see the Enchantress and the Executioner standing atop of a pile of Jotun carcasses, both with smirks on their lips. "Unfortunately, you are in no position to carry it out," Amora added, a lazy sneer on her face.

"Them?" Logan said as he and the others got ready for battle.

"Yep," Carol snarled, her fists glowing with energy. "How about you come here and say that to my face, bitch?! I'll show you just what kind of position I'm in to hand you your ass!"

"Oh please, spare me the feeble attempts," Enchantress yawned. "Besides, it is not I you should be concerned about. I can't have you ruining the fun of the Jotun Frost Giants, now can I?

At that, the building to the right of the seven heroes exploded, and from the smoke and dust, four figures emerged. One held a crowbar, another held a ball-&-chain, the third had over sized hands, and the four had some kind of metal helmet on his head. They were hugs and had a lot of muscle, and the clothes they had were ripped and tattered, as if they had rapidly grown out of them. They immediately looked to the heroes and sneered.

"Time for some fun, boys!" Dirk Garthwaite yelled out, and Eliot Franklin, Henry Camp and Brian Philip Calusky did the same in joy. "Let's get 'em!

* * *

***The Raft***

"What the hell was that?!" Coulson yelled into his comm, his gun at the ready as he helped Betty off the floor.

"Not sure, Agent," came the response. "We register the three projectiles only seconds before the impact-oh my…Sir, we're getting information of some kind of invasion in Manhattan. I repeat, there is an extraterrestrial invasion occurring in Manhattan!"

"Dammit!" Coulson yelled. "All Raft personnel, we are now in Protocol R5, I repeat, R5! All superhuman prisoners are to be moved to the entrance to 42 for temporary placement! This is not a drill!"

The transport dock had taken quite the hit. There was dust and debris everywhere as SHIELD agents and Hulkbusters started getting back up. A large gaping hole was in the roof and wall, where three projectiles had come in a collision course with the Raft. It had caused immediate chaos, and all cells in the prison went into Max Containment mode. Agents were now rushing to the scene, to the transport dock. General Ross, gun in hand, looked to where the gaping hole was, only to see green light above Manhattan. "What the hell is going on?!" he asked himself.

"Manhattan is under attack," Coulson replied as he and Betty came over to him. "I'm assuming whatever hit us came from debris from the attack." He reached for his comm, ready to call in Fury, but before he could…

"Wait, where's Bruce?!" Betty yelled.

"Oh shit!" Ross yelled. "All Hulkbusters, secure the prisoner, now before-!" He was interrupted by a vicious roar, not one like the Hulk gave. Three figures stood up from the debris, shocking everyone in the room. They were blue skinned and 15ft tall, and they were pissed off. These where the projectiles.

Captain Marvel had thrown the Jotun towards the Raft.

"OPEN FIRE!" Ross and Coulson yelled out as they themselves fired. Unfortunately, the bullets and small caliber energy lasers did nothing against the three Jotun. In retaliation, they attacked and charged at the agents and soldiers, killing three and sending most flying into the walls. Ross and Coulson had managed to dodge just in time, but Betty had barely avoided, and she had crashed onto the floor. One of the Jotun made to grab her, a sneer on its face and it's disgusting teeth showing.

"BETTY!" Ross yelled in horror.

"AHHHH!" she screamed, thinking her fate was sealed.

**RRRRAAAAAAAAUUUURRRHHHHH!**

Only then did Ross realize Banner's mobile cell was half destroyed. The Jotun, Betty, Ross, Coulson and the agents & soldiers turned to see a giant green behemoth, standing atop the remains of the cell. Its muscles were thick and powerful , and popping veins were visible, and it wore orange pants that were torn. Its expression was one of pure rage, however. It let out another bestial roar, looking directly at the Jotun.

All Betty could say was, "Bruce..?"

_**XXX**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	3. Assemble! Part 3

Chapter 3: Assemble! Part 3

* * *

***SHIELD Helicarrier, 1800 ft above sea level, Atlantic Ocean; en route to New York City.***

A 5'7" woman in SHIELD uniform walked up to the director. She was fairly attractive, especially since she could make the tomboy look work on her. Her short brunette hair seemed to fit on her, and her uniform did a nice job on capturing her figure in a teasing manner, leaving just enough for the imagination. She held an aura of confidence and authority, but she also knew her place in this system, and despite her occasional questioning, she was content with what she did, and she knew where she belonged. Her fiery attitude helped in her alpha no-nonsense personality, and that somehow made her all the more appealing. Rumor all across the Helicarrier was that she and Agent Coulson, the other second in command, were a thing. She was armed with two Eagle Desert handguns-one on her leg holster and the other on her body holster.

"Sir," she said. "We've lost contact with the Secret Warriors on scene."

The director was a tall African American man in his late forties, but he still had a very able figure and body. He was completely bald, and his face showed evidence of the toll and demand that being in this field of work took one someone. His left eye was testament to that...or rather, his left eye socket, which was hidden from the world by an eye patch. He wore an all-black outfit, complete with a leather bulletproof trench coat. He also had two Eagle Desert handguns, both on his belt holsters. He had the aura of a leader, as was fit for his due to who and what he was.

Nick Fury, Director of the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, better known as SHIELD.

"You're kidding," Fury replied, hoping she was.

"No sir," SHIELD Deputy Director Maria Hill replied. "Not only that, we've lost contact with Coulson, and our sensors from the Raft have just shortened out. 42 is trying to establish contact while taking their prisoners for temp housing-"

"How long ago?"

"About 5 minutes, sir."

"Dammit," Fury muttered. Looking up from his Director's Stand, he took in the rest of the SHIELD Helicarrier command-&-control center. Left and right, agents were moving front & center as they kept the giant vessel afloat and collect data on everything that was going on in the world-particularly the invasion currently happening in Manhattan. "What's our current speed?" he asked Hill as he began walking towards the four pilot coordinators near the front of the C&C center, Hill coming behind him.

"We're going at our top speed, sir, but even with that, we're still 30-50 minutes out," Hill responded.

"A lot can happen in that time…" Fury muttered. "Dammit, I'm going to hear about and regret this...Fury to all Helicarrier personnel," he said into his comm. "Prepare for emergency ARC-speed travel. Helicarrier engine room personnel, activate emergency ARC reactors." He looked to Hill, who looked like she wanted to say something. "Don't even," he stated before heading off to the large window panels near the front.

Hill simply smirked before following. It was an interesting job, being Fury's right hand.

* * *

***Wakandan Embassy, Lower East Side, Manhattan***

Wakandan weaponry was much better than that of modern American soldiers and police. Their firearms held more caliber, more firepower and more stealth. Even their spears, which looked like primitive objects, were much more advanced. Yes, Wakandan weapons were much better…and they packed quite the punch. Something that was being demonstrated quite heavily in the war torn and chaos-ridden streets of Manhattan close to the Wakandan Embassy.

The Jotun roared in agony as another vibranium spear impaled itself into the creature's remaining eye, forcing it to drop the ice club in its hand. With it distracted, the embassy guards quickly headed for the family of five the Jotun had almost slaughtered, while the Royal Wakandan guards rapidly fired in succession at the Frost Giant, the vibranium shells and energy blasts too much for its body as it roared its last and collapsed onto the street with a loud thud, joining the slew of Jotun bodies already on the ground. This had been the scene around the Wakandan Embassy for the last 25 minutes now. By orders of the King, the Wakandan guards were helping to bring in any nearby civilians into the embassy, where they would be safe from harm. If any of the creatures tried to attack the embassy, they would find it near impenetrable-the thick marble walls were coated with thin layers of vibranium, which was still more than enough to absorb almost any hits that came their way. The creatures would realize this too late as they would then be mowed down by gunfire or javelins.

"They continue to come, captain!" one of the guards yelled as he began firing his machine gun at an approaching group of Jotun. Despite their best efforts, the guards soon saw that this was a losing battle. From what they had heard from the staff inside and from the King's elder, this was occurring all across Manhattan, and if that were the case, then there was no way they could possibly hold off for such a long amount of time against such numbers.

The Jotuns then attacked, apparently trying to use numbers to their advantage. The guards suddenly noticed a young teenage girl coming out of the ruins of a nearby restaurant. "Oh that is not good," the guard captain muttered. Some of the Jotun saw the girl and immediately broke off to get to her. Screaming, she ran towards the embassy, and a few guards ran off in her direction to get to her first before the Jotun. It didn't seem like they'd make it in time however.

At that moment, a figure in black raced past the guards at the gates of the embassy, heading right to the Jotun. In a wave of his arms, a flurry of vibranium daggers flew at the creatures, causing massive roars of pain from the creatures. But the figure didn't stop there. With superb uncanny agility, he dashed up to the Jotun and jumped up with reflexes and strength no regular human could have. Unleashing vibranium claws from his gloves, he slashed at their faces, causing massive and deep wounds, spitting blue blood from their faces. Jumping back away from them, he turned to the guards, and yelled, "FIRE NOW!" The guards did just that, shooting mercilessly at the now crippled Jotun and bringing death to them, while the man in black picked up the teenage girl and dashing back to the embassy, where he handed her over to the safety of the guards. The man then turned at walked to where the guards were aiming at the rest of the creatures. He was completely covered in black attire, a fabric-vibranium laced costume that was considered royal clothing in Wakanda. His claws glistened and dripped in Jotun blood, and there was no skin visible. His mask covered his whole face, and it was fashioned after the moniker of a jungle cat. A black cape billowed behind him, and his aura was that of a king, a ruler, a warrior…a protector.

King T'Challa of Wakanda, also known as the Black Panther.

"Your Majesty," one of the guards began to say. "I do not think it is wise for you to-"

"I will do my part in protecting my people and the people of this city, child," Panther replied, taking out more daggers and getting into a battle stance. The guards knew they couldn't change the mind of their king once it was made up. They joined him in a battle stance, the Jotuns charging at them-

And they were taken aback when pink energy spheres came from the right, barraging the creatures. This immediately caused roars of pain from the Frost Giants as the spheres spawned fire and other chaotic effects on their bodies. The Black Panther turned to see a woman in deep red clothing firing spheres of energy from her hands, and a man in a blue and silver outfit standing next to her. T'Challa recognized these two individuals. They had tried to invade his kingdom a few years ago when they were still under the influence of their father. The woman stopped her attack, and in a few seconds, the man that had been next to her made quick work of them as he went at supersonic speeds and punched them into oblivion. That ended the Jotun threat in this area temporarily. Those portals would no doubt start spewing more soon enough. The two arrivals walked towards the embassy, and the guards immediately aimed their weapons at them, lowering them only when T'Challa raised his hand, signaling they stand down. He then walked over to the twins.

"Scarlet Witch. Quicksilver."

"Black Panther," Quicksilver said bluntly.

"It's good to see you again, Your Highness," Scarlet Witch replied with a smile. "And please excuse Pietro's attitude."

"I think it's justifiable at the moment, Wanda, seeing that we apparently are at war."

"This is happening all across Manhattan," Panther said. "A shaman of my council said dark magics are being trifled with."

"He is correct," Wanda replied. "I can sense dark magic and arcane arts at work...these portals reek of such power. I tried closing them but to no avail. I am afraid we will have to go right to the source of this magic and snip it right there. Luckily, it isn't that far."

"Where is it?" T'Challa asked.

"In Times Square," Wanda replied. The Black Panther wasted no time in making his next decision.

"Guards, ensure that no harm comes to those within the embassy. Protect these people as if they were Wakandans. We may have a chance of coming out of this yet!"

"What shall you do, my King?" the guard captain asked.

"I am joining these two in ending this invasion and this war."

* * *

***The Raft***

"This is not good…" was all Ross could say.

"On the plus side, he isn't focused on us," Coulson remarked.

Betty, meanwhile, was torn between feeling relieved, terrified and speechless. The creature that was just about to kill her had turned its attention to her Bruce, the man she loved with all her heart, and who she would never abandon no matter what her father tried to do...only it wasn't Bruce. In his place, the raging creature known across the world as the Incredible Hulk stood, and Hulk was now snarling, his eyes on the Jotun standing above Betty. Betty wasn't afraid that Hulk would hurt her-being that Bruce and the Hulk were one, she knew he cared for her. It was what would happen afterwards that was scaring her.

"HULK SMASH GIANT BLUE MAN!" the titan roared, and with a jump, the Hulk rammed himself right into the Jotun. It made to swing its ice sword at him, only to be viciously slammed into the prison walls and savagely punched in the face by Hulk. The titan landed blow after staggering blow, bringing the Jotun closer and closer to his demise. With a bloody and broken face, the Jotun nevertheless fought back. Unfortunately, despite being very strong, its strength levels were nowhere near that of the Hulk's strength. It did have numbers on its side, though. As the Hulk made to deliver the final blow, the other two Jotun tackled him, sending him crashing into one of the prison walls. Despite their durability meant to withstand the likes of the Rhino, Iron Clad & Mister Hyde, Hulk's impact left a sizeable dent in the concrete/titanium fusion material. The Jotun began bashing the Hulk with their ice clubs and axes, enticing roars not of pain and hurt, but of even greater rage and fury. A massive green hand grabbed one of the weapons and crushed it in its palm, surprising its wielder enough for the Hulk to land a devastating haymaker on its face, sending it sprawling onto the ground, a crushed jaw and nose on its face. It didn't move at all upon impact, which the other two Jotun also noticed. With roars, they attacked the Hulk with a frenzy. This proved to be their final fatal mistake. With vicious punches, smashed and roars, the Hulk made quick work of the creatures, crippling them and making them bleed badly. In agony, they collapsed onto the ground, too injured to do anything else besides lay on the floor as they tried to keep their blood inside their bodies.

Hulk had defeated the three Frost Giants, and now everyone present was utterly terrified for their lives. With no distractions, what was the Hulk going to do now? The titan was breathing heavily, kneeling on the ground with one fist on the ground.

"All Hulkbusters," General Ross began to say. "Open-!"

"No!" Betty yelled as she got up. "Don't even think about it, Dad!"

"Betty, the Hulk is about to kill us!" Ross yelled.

"No…he isn't," Betty replied. She then began walking towards the Hulk.

"Betty-!" Ross yelled, only to be grabbed by Coulson.

"She knows what she's doing, so trust her, Ross!"

"Hulk…Bruce…" Betty said softly as she approached the Hulk. The "monster" slowly raised his face to look at the woman. Despite his seemingly fierce and angry expression, Betty knew different. Experience had taught her that. "It's ok...they're beaten. They didn't hurt me, see?" The Hulk simply stared at her silently, and Betty took this as incentive to continue. "You won't hurt us, right? You were just trying to protect us...protect me. I know you won't hurt us."

"Hulk not going to guarantee on Ross," Hulk replied with a low rumbling voice, referring to her father. Betty knew that he wouldn't hurt him though, unless provoked. "But you're right...Hulk was just trying to protect the humans."

"I know…and thank you, Hulk...Bruce," Betty smiled.

This was enough to satisfy Coulson. And at that moment, dozens of SHIELD agents burst in through the transport dock gates. "At ease, agents," Coulson said, motioning for them to stop. "Situation is under control."

"No it is not," Ross snarled. "The Raft is destroyed, Manhattan is under attack, and you're just going to stand there and let the Hulk loose?! I should-!"

"Agents, make sure that General Ross and the Hulkbusters don't do anything stupid," Coulson said, ignoring the general. As the agents surrounded the US troops, Coulson came up to the squad leader. "What's the word, Agent?"

"The Raft lost contact with the Helicarrier," she replied. "We're trying to get that fixed up. Most of the prisoners are now in the temp cells on 42, and those that weren't transferred are still under our troops' control. Nothing else major except for what's happened here, but there is the issue of the invasion that's happening in New York right now."

"Yes, that is a problem," Coulson remarked as he fiddled with his busted comm. "I can't contact Director Fury or the Helicarrier, either."

Betty, meanwhile, ignored everyone as she watched the Hulk walk over to the gaping hole where the Frost Giants had crashed through, through the dock gates. From his vantage point, Hulk could see the pillars of smoke of the destruction occurring in Manhattan, as well as the green essence that seemed to envelop the city. Betty walked up next to him, looking where he was. She wondered what was going through his mind. Hulk stared off into the distance, his focus kept on Manhattan. It wasn't long before a familiar voice came from the back of his mind.

"You could help them." In their mind's landscape, Hulk turned to see Bruce Banner standing before him.

"What do you mean, Banner?" Hulk muttered.

"You could make a difference...show them that you aren't the monster they think you are. You could go out there and help save them. They'll see your intentions. They'll see that you're actually helping to protect them, not hurt them."

"Or they'll see the Hulk fighting and think I'm attacking them, too," Hulk sighed as he sat down on the barren ground. "It doesn't matter what I do...they'll always believe it, and they're right. I am a monster."

"Only if you let it be true," Bruce replied as he sat down next to Hulk. "It'll always truly be up to you to show them that the Hulk can be a force for good. Betty believes it...Coulson believes it. Hell, even Nick Fury thinks it could maybe work, and he tried to hunt us down too at one point." Hulk remained silent, staring off in the distance of their shared mindscape. "I hate being hunted, just as much as you do...but on the plus side, we've gotten to see the world."

"Yeah, there's a benefit," Hulk muttered.

"How about this?" Bruce said. "If you do this, we can stay as Hulk. I'll simply act as a conscious, and come out only when you want us to revert back to Banner."

Hulk turned to stare in wonder at Bruce. "You'd...you'd do that?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because we're in this together. What do you say? Agree?"

Hulk was silent for a moment, and then nodded his head. "But maybe we don't always have to stay as Hulk."

Back in reality, Betty made to reach out her hand to Hulk, and gasped in surprise when Hulk turned to her. "Betty," he said as he crouched down to level himself with her. "Hulk...I need to go out there."

Betty was silent for a moment, and then nodded her head. "Then go. I'll find you after."

Hulk nodded. Then, standing up, he prepared his leg muscles and then with an echoing boom, he jumped away, heading straight for Manhattan. This immediately brought Coulson and Ross over to where Betty was standing. "Where the hell is he going?!" Ross yelled angrily, furious at his daughter. Coulson simply looked off to where Hulk was going.

"He's going to try and save New York," Betty whispered in response.

* * *

***Somewhere in northern Midtown East***

**CRASH! FRABOOM!**

'Shields are now at 73% strength.'

"Yeah, I can see that, JARVIS," Stark muttered as he flew out of the hole he had made in the side of the tower he had just been thrown into, heading straight for the Jotun that had surprised him. His repulsors immediately fired, attacking as machine guns would, rapidly landing blow after blow after hit after hit on the creatures. As they recoiled from the powerful impacts, Iron Man then landed a powerful metallic haymaker on one of them. "Any luck on figuring out what these things are?!"

'I have still not been able to identify what they are, sir. Their biological readings are unlike anything on Earth, man-made or otherwise. Further analysis, however, suggests that the portals from which these invaders are coming from are gateways to another dimension.'

"Gee, that helps," Stark retorted sarcastically as he fired his unibeam at a group of Frost Giants trying to flank his rear.

'You are being outnumbered, sir.'

"I know…!"

'And you are also allowing your left flank to be exposed.'

**POW!**

"AAAHHH!"

'I did mention-'

"YES I KNOW, JARVIS!" Stark yelled as he got up from the small crater in the street that his impact had created. He quickly saw that he was surrounded on all sides. His armor's scanners showed that there were at least 20. The armor stats also showed that while his repulsors and mini warheads were still ready to use, his unibeam wasn't going to be charged up again for another minute. He doubted he would have enough time. "What's our status on rapid deployment shoulder mini-missiles?"

'Our current supply is almost drained; the armor only has about 10 remaining. I recommend saving those for when you need them, sir."

"I think I need them now!" Stark replied, his repulsors firing up as he prepared to fly up again. Before he could do anything, however, a giant 15ft tall man in a yellow & black costume suddenly came out of nowhere and bum rushed two of the Jotun. Sending them crashing into the ground. Before the other Frost Giants has a chance to react, he lashed out a leg and collided it with another's stomach.

"Hey, Stark," Yellowjacket yelled out as he began engaging the Jotun.

Stark simply stared on for a few seconds. "Or...Hank can just come in and save my ass...that works too."

'Indeed it does, sir.'

"I am so glad I didn't program you with actual emotions," Stark mumbled as he flew up and fired his repulsors, joining in with Pym against the creatures. "So, Hank, where's Jan?"

"Right here!" Wasp yelled out as her seven inch form flew past him, firing deadly barrages of bio-sting blasts at the Frost Giants. "And I'm having the time of my life here!"

"Should I be freaked out?" Stark asked.

"Maybe a bit," Pym replied.

The trio continued to make quick work of the invaders. Wasp relentlessly fired her stinger blasts, blinding the Jotun, while Yellowjacket and Stark pummeled their way through the hordes of invaders, felling them three at a time. Roars echoed and ice weapons shattered as the three heroes continued their unified assault. Soon, only the three of them were standing amongst a sea of Jotun bodies and unconscious forms.

"Well, that takes care of that," Jan said with a smirk as she returned to normal size.

"It's not over yet, Jan," Stark replied. "There are thousands upon thousands of these things all over Manhattan, and they're going vicious on us. The police are doing the best they can, but they're being swamped." He paused to fire a repulsor blast at a stirring Jotun. "The US military won't be here for another 40 minutes, the SHIELD Helicarrier is pretty much in the same situation...but JARVIS did find out that some SHIELD agents arrived in the city to fight these things."

"Yeah, we know," Hank replied.

"...You do?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Some ants told me."

"...ants told you."

"Yeah, they said they're all in Times Square."

"Ants told you that?"

"Yes, Stark."

Tony turned to Jan. "Remind me again why you're with him…"

* * *

***The Brooklyn Bridge, the Brooklyn side***

The bridge was completely cordoned off. The NYPD had sent out the calls for back-up all across the five boroughs, being that the Manhattan divisions were being crushed. The other four boroughs responded accordingly. SWAT trucks and patrol cars were racing across the bridges and tunnels that connected Manhattan to the rest of New York City, while other NYPD officers blocked off the bridges and tunnels as best they could. Transportation across the city to Manhattan had literally stopped. On many subway and railroad lines, angry passengers were forced to wait out in the trains that were stuck in place, unable to enter Manhattan. Bridges were closed off, and hundreds of angry travelers demanded to be let across...only to decide being where they were wasn't so bad once they saw Manhattan off in the distance.

On the Brooklyn side of the Brooklyn Bridge, police and firefighters had cut off the entrance, allowing only SWAT and police through, along with ambulances and some fire trucks. On the other side of the police barriers set up, civilians looked on anxiously at the sight, taking in the numerous officers standing guard on the bridge and seeing law enforcement race across the bridge to help aid the Manhattan divisions.

Suddenly, a honking horn was heard, along with a siren and a few dozen shouts from officers. People barely managed to jump out of the way of a speeding renegade police squad car. The car broke through the barriers and the police on the bridge were forced to dodge or get run over. The car was met with no resistance as it got onto the bridge and sped off towards Manhattan, joining the other cars and trucks and speeding past them.

"OH MY GOD!" Jane yelled as she hung onto the car seat for dear life. There were a lot of things that Thor had managed to adapt to as a mortal and living on Earth, or Midgard as he called it. Driving was not one of them. "THOR, YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!"

"Oh, ye of little faith," Thor laughed as he continued to speed, slamming his foot on the accelerator even more. "Besides, this is the only way we can get to Manhattan to stop this madness!"

"But did you have to hurt that cop so bad?!" Jane yelled, wincing at the memory of him knocking the officer out cold.

"He'll be fine! What matters now is we get to Manhattan. I truly have a bad feeling about this…"

"I have a bad feeling right now, and it's in my stomach!"Jane screamed. Thor simply laughed again, and continued to speed up, racing towards the battlefields. He was certain he knew what that green energy fogging the city was…

* * *

***Times Square, 3 minutes later***

"Y'know, when ya said ya couldn' save 'em," Wolverine yelled out as he snapped his arm back into place and got up, "I thought ya meant they were bein' killed, not bein' juiced up!" With a feral roar, he ran back into the battle, ready to lay down the hurt on.

It wasn't going good. The Enchantress, it seemed, hadn't actually killed the four men that Captain Marvel had seen, but was in fact endowing them with power beyond imagination. The four men were wild about their newfound abilities, and eagerly chose to put them to the test against the heroes before them. They had even chosen their own monikers.

Wrecker, Piledriver, Bulldozer and Thunderball.

"Yeah, I know!" Carol yelled out as she and Piledriver exchanged echoing blows. "You kind of said that already!" She was a bit worried at the moment. It seemed that with their new abilities, these four guys could match her blow for blow...and she didn't know a lot of people out there that could do that. This guy, Piledriver, was easily around her strength level ballpark, which was between 70-90 tons.

"Give it up, sweetheart!" Piledriver laughed maniacally. "You can't beat us, now that we've got this new power!"

"Oh you did NOT just call me 'sweetheart,' you jackass!" she roared in reply, landing a devastating uppercut onto his chin. To her shock, it barely did anything.

"I love the rough girls," he sneered. That earned him a vicious knee kick.

"Forget what she saw," Captain America yelled out as he blocked another blow of Wrecker's crowbar with his shield, allowing Hawkeye to retaliate with a few explosive arrows. This barely did anything. "We hold the line here, no matter what!"

"Easier said than done, Captain!" Natalia yelled back as she barely dodged Thunderball's weapon being thrown at her and Spider Woman. In retaliation, Widow fired her stingers and Jessica fired her venom blasts.

"Is that really the best you can do?!" Thunderball laughed as he started tackling them, only to miss and receive Spider Woman's fist to her face.

"WHY WON'T YOU STAY STILL?!" Piledriver roared as he came out of the hole he had created in the Disney store when he tried to tackle Mockingbird. He was answered by Logan's claws to his back and Bobbi's staffs on his face. Piledriver roared in pain as he managed to grab the mutant and throw him into a nearby abandoned car. Mockingbird barely dodged the villain's fist.

With the heroes forced to deal with these new contenders, the Jotun were free to continue their merciless destruction across Times Square, causing damage left and right. All the while, the Enchantress and the Executioner watched on, the Executioner as impassive as always but the Enchantress with a smirk on her luscious lips.

"Our lackeys are proving to be quite useful in this fight, after all," she mused.

Skurge grunted his agreement.

"Oh, come now Skurge," Amora said as she turned to him. "Loosen yourself a bit. Enjoy the carnage and rejoice that we shall soon have a world to rule. Skurge looked her, silent and unmoving for a few seconds. Without removing his gaze, he took her arm and pulled her towards him. Amora didn't understand the motion until an energy blast flew past them, right where she had been standing moments ago. Amora smirked as he released her arm. "Ever the silent guardian as always."

Skurge nodded.

"We need a plan here!" Hawkeye yelled out as he fired a net arrow at Wrecker, which was pitifully ripped to shreds. "Nothing we got is doing anything to them! Even Danvers isn't doing much!

"Well then maybe you should just give up!" Wrecker yelled as he brought his crowbar down, slamming into the SHIELD agent and sending him flying into a nearby car.

"CLINT!" Mockingbird yelled as she raced towards him. His arms and leg were broken, and it looked like multiple ribs were shattered. He was coughing up blood, and it looked like he was bleeding internally. "Oh, God, no, not you! Please, don't you leave me!" Bobbi cried as she tried to stop the bleeding in any way. "Please, Clint! Don't you dare die on me!" Her heart tore even more when Clint tried to speak, but only started choking on his own blood.

"Damn you!" Cap yelled as he tackled Wrecker, only to be slammed aside with the crowbar, surviving only thanks to his shield. The others couldn't escape their current battles to help as the Wrecker made his way to the two SHIELD agents.

"Well, this sure don't look good for you, don't it," he sneered, slapping the weapon in his hands.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Bobbi yelled in anger, tears pouring down her face. She clung tightly to Clint as he lay there, slowly dying.

"Oh, please," Wrecker cackled. "What can you do?! I've been given the power of gods! And if I got the power of gods, then that makes ME a god! It makes my buddies gods! That makes us stronger than you all! WE'RE THE STRONGEST ONES ON THE PLANET!"

**KRAKABOOM!**

"You sure about that?!"

The entire battle stopped as hero and villain alike registered what just happened. Standing between the two humans, rage pumping in his veins and muscles and a snarling smirk on his face, was the Incredible Hulk. Cracking his knuckles, he stood defiantly against the Wrecker, who became momentarily surprised terrified at the "monster" before him. Before he could react, however, Hulk had instantly landed a devastating hit onto his face, sending the villain flying into the nearby Toys-R-US superstore.

"HOLY-IT'S THE HULK!" Piledriver yelled out. "NO ONE TOLD US WE WERE GONNA FIGHT THE FREAKING HULK!"

"Now...time to smash," Hulk sneered as he attacked the nearby Bulldozer.

"Is...is that the Hulk?!" Spider Woman exclaimed.

"Isn't he supposed to be in the Raft?" Natalia asked.

"WHO CARES?!" Logan yelled. "BARTON IS DYING, REMEMBER?!" That brought them back to their senses and they all rushed to where a sobbing Bobbi cradled Clint's dying form.

"Oh my god!" Natalia gasped. She soon felt tears in her own eyes, as did Jessica and even Steve.

"We got to do something-anything!" Bobbi exclaimed.

"Kid…" Logan said softly.

"NO! DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT, LOGAN! I WON'T LET HIM DIE!"

"Bobbi!" Carol yelled as she grabbed her and slapped her. "I don't want him to die either, but look around you! WE'RE AT WAR! We can't let our emotions get-!"

"You don't get to talk to me about emotions," Bobbi spat back.

"Both of you, stop," Clint managed to gasp, bringing attention back to him. "Bobbi...baby…"

"No," she cried. "Don't...I won't let you die."

"Perhaps, I can help," a female voice said. They turned to see a woman in deep red clothing approach them hurriedly. "I think I can help him."

"Wanda?" Logan asked.

"Hello, Logan," she replied.

"As in the Scarlet Witch?" Jessica asked with caution.

"She's been reformed for a few years now," Logan assured.

"Along with Pietro," Wanda said as she pointed towards the Hulk and the four villains. They saw Quicksilver attacking the villains alongside the Hulk, along with…

"Is that the Black Panther?" Cap asked with surprise.

"It is."

"They need our help," Carol said, her fists glowing as she got up. "Scarlet Witch, you sure you can help Hawkeye?"

"Pretty sure."

"Then let's make sure nothing interrupts her," Captain Marvel replied, her military persona taking over again.

"Agreed," Captain America said. "Logan, Widow and Spider Woman, you're with us. Let's show these goons we don't take kindly to invaders.

Meanwhile, Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer were doing their best to take on the Hulk, and it wasn't easy at all. His strength was increasing with every blow they landed on him, and he was crushing them. The four villains dealt punches, kicks, weapon smashes, blows, haymakers...anything they could think of, and the Hulk just shrugged it off. They had the power of gods, yes, but the Hulk was being of near unrivaled strength. He smashed, punched and smashed his way through the four of them. The fact that Quicksilver and the Black Panther were also helping him wasn't making it any easier. With his unparalleled speed and agility, Quicksilver could easily deal out thousands and thousands of blows in a single minute, and with the momentum behind those hits, it was as if they were being hit by the Hulk again. The Panther's claws and daggers stung at them like Wolverine's claws, slashing away at them. His agility and fighting skills were also hurting them, even though he didn't have strength like theirs, but he knew just where to place those hits.

"This is crazy!" Thunderball yelled out! "We was winning five minutes ago, and now we're getting our asses handed to us!"

"Maybe you should take the hint and surrender," Quicksilver smirked.

"Or we could smash you some more," Hulk snarled gleefully, pounding his fist into his palm. "That would work, too."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Captain Marvel said as she, Black Widow, Captain America, Wolverine and Spider Woman joined the three heroes.

"This...doesn't look good," Piledriver said uneasily.

Enchantress frowned. "Hmm...this has been an unexpected change of events. Especially with that green monster. Executioner...deal with him." The silent warrior nodded, and his stoic face turned into a smirk. His ax began to glow red and orange, and with an unearthly war cry that brought all eyes onto him, he struck, jumping towards the Hulk and striking him down with his axe. The four villains may have had the power of gods...but the Executioner, an Asgardian, was an actual god. With a resonating boom, the two beings crashed into the giant Bank of America bank. The two got up and shrugged off the impact.

"You want to get smashed, too?" Hulk snarled. His only answer was a silent battle stance and an ax that glowed orange with flames. "Then...HULK SMASH!"

The sounds of the battle echoed for dozens of blocks, both titans crashing back outside. Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer, meanwhile, were busy fighting the other heroes. With the Hulk out of the picture for now, they only had to worry about Captain Marvel and Quicksilver.

Enchantress smirked as she watched the scenes before her. Then suddenly, her magical senses shuddered. Her hands began glowing as she looked in the direction where Wrecker had broken Hawkeye. She sensed arcane magic nearby.

"This is going to hurt him a bit," Wanda said as she held onto Hawkeye's shoulder, her hands glowing pink and the energy enveloping the archer. "But since he's already in pain, that's kind of redundant." At that, Wanda closed her eyes began muttering incantations of a language unknown to Bobbi. Suddenly, her eyes opened again, but where completely pink-red, pupils and all. Clint began yelling out in pain, spitting out more blood. Bobbi almost cried out for Scarlet Witch to stop...until she say the broken arms begin to heal and snap back into place. Bobbi soon realized that Clint's body was healing. The blood disappeared and his limbs were soon restored. Before long, Clint Barton was happily moving his arms, fingers and leg as he was fully healed.

"Oh, God, I am never taking these babies for granted ever aga-OOMPPH!" he began to say, only to be interrupted by Bobbi's lips on his, her passion shutting down all function in his brain. Wanda smiled as she got up, happy that she had managed to save his life.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Mockingbird gasped as she ended her kiss, helping Clint get up.

"I'll try not to," he smirked before turning to the mutant. "Thanks, Wanda. What was that?" he asked as he picked up his bow.

"Probability manipulation," she replied. "It's my power. I also do well in arcane arts, so I added a bit of that."

"T'was very powerful, indeed," Amora said with a sinister smile as she appeared before the three heroes. They immediately got into a battle stance. "That was magic unlike anything I have seen in all the nine realms. And such power doesn't belong to a lowly mortal such as yourself."

"And I suppose you deserve it?" Wanda snapped.

"Quite so...as does Lord Loki," Enchantress smirked. "And I WILL take it from you, wench, make no mistake. And there is nothing you can do to stop me!" With that, Amora fired powerful magic blasts, intent on killing the Scarlet Witch and claiming her powers for herself and for Loki. Wanda managed to conjure chaos fields in time to protect herself and the other two from the blasts.

"Both of you, help the others!" Scarlet Witch yelled as she turned to Hawkeye and Mockingbird. "I'll handle her!"

"You got it!" Hawkeye agreed as Bobbi nodded. They dashed off with weapons in hand to join the others. This left Wanda and Amora alone against each other.

"You wish to take my power?!" Wanda yelled, conjuring hex spheres all around herself. Her voice held anger and she was suddenly itching for battle. "Then try to take it, witch!" The hex spheres threw themselves at the Enchantress with a wave of her arm, bombarding the villainess and making her scream from the chaotic effects that started to plague her. In rage, she unleashed a surge of her green magic energy in a wave, forcing back the hexes. Amora then fired magic blasts, which Wanda countered with her own arcane blasts. The witch and the sorceress began an exchange of blasts and spells and shields, battling with their all to prove who was the stronger of the two.

Meanwhile, the Hulk was finding that he was in a situation where his opponent was just as strong as he was. The Executioner could match him blow for blow, and he threw some powerful punches. He was also very apt with his ax, shown by the slashes on Hulk's body before they healed up quickly. The Hulk, however, held the title as the strongest being on Earth and he was living up to that name. He landed a devastating right hook on Skurge's cheek, forcing him to stagger back and opening a point for Hulk to follow up with a haymaker, sending the Executioner crashing onto the ground. Hulk made to smash him with both hands, but Skurge caught both arms with his hands, snapping his leg into a powerful kick that sent Hulk staggering back. The villain then began slashing away with his axe once more, managing to get a vicious hit on the Hulk's chest. As green blood oozed out even when the scar began to heal, Hulk unleashed a vicious roar and a thunderclap, sending the Executioner flying into McDonald's superstore. Hulk jumped after him with a smashing hit ready, and the impact echoed for miles.

Captain Marvel landed a devastating combo of right hooks, uppercuts and roundhouse kicks on Piledriver, keeping the villain in a daze to allow Captain America to land in good hits. "How do you like it now, jackass?!" she yelled, relishing the battle.

Wolverine, Panther and Black Widow struck continuously at Thunderball and Bulldozer, unrelenting in their attacks and combining their efforts to keep the villains unbalanced and off their game. Claws, daggers, bullets and stingers united as one to strike at the two villains.

Wrecker, meanwhile, was holding his own against Quicksilver and Spider Woman. It was clear that he was the strongest of the four villains, and most dangerous. His crowbar had left craters in the streets as he tried to hit the faster and more agile Pietro and Jessica. He was able to withstand Pietro's powerful punches easier, and he could shrug off Spider Woman's punches easily. "C'mon, sweetheart!" he yelled as he barely missed hitting her with his crowbar. "Give it up, you can't hurt me! How about you let me show you a good time!?"

"You disgusting pig!" the British agent retorted as she fired a Venom Blast to no avail.

"I got a better idea!" Hawkeye's voice rang out as he and Mockingbird joined the fray, to the joy of the others. "How about I show you what happens when you try to kill me!" The archer fired an arrow right at the Wrecker's eye, and it pierced it easily. Wrecker roared in vicious agony as his hand went for his now bleeding eye. "Jess, fire at that eye!" Clint yelled. Spider Woman eagerly complied, and the Wrecker was blinded even further. Swinging blindly, he missed Hawkeye's explosive arrow at his feet and staggered down with a crash to the ground.

"Looks like Wanda fixed you up pretty good," Natalia shouted with a smile as she fired her stingers at Thunderball.

"Yep," Barton grinned as he and Mockingbird attack Wrecker. "Good as new!"

"And where is Wanda?!" Pietro asked.

"Um, she's facing off against the lady in green!"

"YIELD, MORTAL!" Amora yelled angrily as she continued her assault.

"I've never backed down against what the world threw against me," Wanda retorted as she shielded herself and retaliated with hex spheres. "I'm not going to start now!"

"Executioner! To me!" Amora yelled out. She was answered by Skurge being thrown viciously into Bulldozers, both flying right into the middle of Times Square with a crash. This allowed Panther, Logan and Natalia to focus their efforts more on Thunderball.

"Huh, not so strong, after all," Hulk muttered as he came out of the crater he and Skurge were fighting in.

Carol just then landed a devastating ax kick on Piledriver's head, and Cap followed up with a shield smash onto his face. With a yell, Carol unleashed two energy blasts and sent Piledriver crashing into the nearby theater. "Well…" she panted. "THAT took forever and a day." She then saw that Wanda was still in battle with Enchantress, and smirked devilishly. "Oh, this is going to be good." With that, she flew right at the villainess and landed a haymaker on her jaw, sending Amora flying into a nearby abandoned bus. Captain Marvel immediately followed up with a photon blast, making the villainess scream in pain. "PAYBACK TIME, BITCH!" Carol yelled.

"This isn't going good, guys!" Thunderball yelled as he did his best to block all the hits Wolverine, Panther and Black Widow where landing on him.

"GEE YA THINK?!" Wrecker yelled as he blindly swung at Mockingbird. "I'M FUCKING BLIND IN ONE EYE, FRANKLIN!"

"Everyone, get together, now!" Cap yelled out as he flung his shield, hitting the four empowered humans and the Executioner. The assembled heroes quickly closed ranks and made a passive aggressive formation, ready to both defend and attack in an instant.

"Every minute we spent focused on them, those creatures continue to wreak havoc across the city," Black Panther noted, his daggers ready. "We cannot afford to delay this any longer with millions of lives in danger."

"Agreed," Bobbi agreed, as did the others.

"Then let's stop this already," Logan growled.

"You mortals continue to fight against us...we are your superiors in every way!" Enchantress yelled as she got up. "You cannot hope to stop what is to come!"

"Well, we did just manhandle you all a few seconds ago," Hawkeye grinned, arrows trained on her, Wrecker and Thunderball.

"We are not going to stand down!" Steve said, his shield in his arms. "We will stand against you, no matter the odds, and we will prevail! We're offering you one chance only-call off your attack dogs from destroying the city, and surrender!"

"Never!" Enchantress replied with a yell. "Our invasion cannot be stopped. We shall not surrender. And your power will be mine mortal!" she added to Wanda. "Executioner!" Skurge, who was helping Piledriver up, took his ax in hand and charged towards the heroes...only to be struck from above by a powerful blue energy blast. With a sonic-like whine, the blast hit Skurge with enough force to send him staggering and slamming back into the ground. Missiles reigned from the skies and exploded on the villain, sending him falling to the ground. With the whine of repulsors, Iron Man, Yellowjacket and Wasp touched down on the ground and joined the others.

"You really should listen to the man," Stark smirked as he readied his repulsors, unibeam and other weapons. Yellowjacket grew to 10 ft and took up a battle stance while Jan's fists glowed with her stinger energy. Stark then turned to Steve. "Captain."

"Mr. Stark," Cap replied with his own small smirk.

"Hey, Carol and Jess," Wasp said with a smile.

"Hey, Jan," they replied.

"So I'm assuming these guys are the source of what's going on?" Pym asked.

"You betcha, bub," Logan snarled.

"Ready to give up now?" Hulk snarled, cracking his knuckles.

Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer looked at the heroes before them with worry and uneasy. Executioner was struggling to get up, using his ax for support, and seething rage in his eyes. But everyone was shocked when Amora began laughing...then cackling.

"Oh you silly mortals," she sneered. "You've already lost. I am going to take the witch's powers, but the rest of you...you will suffer a fate worse than death by Dark Elves." In her mind, she relayed a message: "My Lord, I believe we shall make use of our secret weapon, after all."

'_Excellent, my Enchantress.'_

Amora then fired more green magic energy at the ground between her and the other villains & the heroes. It spawned into a portal...a rather large portal. As it rose in height, the heroes readied themselves for whatever would come out. "Today, mortals...you will face destruction incarnate!" Amora yelled.

A metallic echoing rumbling came from the portal. Then, slowly, something lumbered out of it. A rather large, metallic and faceless something. It stood two stories tall, and was completely coated in grey and silver metallic plating. Spikes ran across its spine and knuckles. On its head was no face, but what appeared to be a furnace grate-like visor. With a metallic roar, it lumbered towards the heroes.

"What the hell is that?!" Pietro yelled in shock.

"Some kind of machine," Stark replied. "I got this. JARVIS, scan, ID and search for all mechanics to find a way shut it down."

'Error. Unable to locate any mechanics or machinery within armor. This isn't a machine, sir. It is a living self sustaining suit of armor,' JARVIS replied.

"Oh...that is not good," Stark said. "Wait, you said it's self sustaining? And it moves on its own free will?! I've been trying to create an armor like that for months! This is amaz-!"

**FWOOOARRRROOOWWMMM!**

The armor's visor suddenly opened up, and when it did, it shot a devastating blast of flaming energy right at the heroes...specifically the Hulk. To the shock and horror of the heroes, Hulk never stood a chance as he was sent flying dozens of blocks away when the blast hit him. The armor didn't relent until the Hulk was very far away. The Hulk had never felt such a hit-his highly durable skin felt like it was being eaten alive as the energy burned him mercilessly.

"OH MY GOD!" Wanda yelled out.

"Um...that is really not good!" Carol said. "That thing just took out our heaviest gun!"

Amora cackled mercilessly. "Now you shall meet your doom, mortals, at the hands of the Destroyer!"

* * *

_**XXXXX**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	4. Assemble! Part 4

Chapter 4: Assemble! Part 4

* * *

***Daily Bugle, Manhattan***

"PARKER!"

"He's not! here!"

"THEN WHO THE HELL IS SUPPOSED TO TAKE PHOTOS OF WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?!"

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!" Robbie Robertson yelled back. They may have been on the top floor of the building, but that didn't mean there was still a whole bunch of danger. The Daily Bugle rattled and rumbled again as the creatures continued to lay waste to the city. A few of them were bashing into the infrastructure repeatedly, and smashing away with their weapons. Across the entire floor, employees were screeching and screaming and panicking away, terrified for their very lives as the damaged continued to rein across the island of Manhattan. "WE'RE FACING AN INVASION OF GIANT ALIENS AND POSSIBLY THE END OF THE WORLD, AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT GETTING PICTURES ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON OF ALL THINGS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO SENT A YOUNG MAN TO HIS DEATH OUT THERE?!"

This made J. Jonah Jameson, editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle and New York's largest advocate against Spider-Man, stop and think for a minute. Sure, he could be mean and a jackass, but he wasn't heartless. Maybe sending a photographer into the carnage out there wasn't exactly the smartest of ideas…

"Sir!" a brunette woman in her early thirties yelled as she came into Jameson's office, cringing at the explosions occurring outside below as the creatures destroyed a bus filled with people and its gas tank exploded.

"What is it, Ms. Brant?!" the editor yelled out.

"I just got a call from Peter's aunt!" Betty Brant replied. "She's watching the news about what's going on and she's horrified! She wants to know if Peter's ok!"

"HOW THE HELL DO I TELL HER I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS?!" Jameson yelled at Robbie. That old woman terrified him. He was suddenly partly hoping the creatures would find a way up here and kill him.

* * *

***Times Square***

"ANYONE HAVE A PLAN?!" Hawkeye yelled out as he, Natalia, Spider Woman, Iron Man, Wasp and Captain Marvel fired repeatedly at the unstoppable juggernaut lumbering in their direction. As it had been happening for the last twenty minutes, all their combined attacks were completely ineffective as the Destroyer shrugged off the arrows, bullets, bio-sting blasts, photon blasts and repulsor blasts. In retaliation, it fired another blast from it's face at the heroes. Stark barely had any time to put up a massive deflector shield, and it barely held up against the blast, the force of impact sending the assembled heroes flying back. As they struggled to get up, Quicksilver raced up and began creating a vortex around the metallic titan as it continued to advance. Going faster and faster and faster, the mutant thought he could successfully entrap the behemoth in the vortex and force it into the air with the suction. That plan completely backfired as the Destroyer unleashed another devastating blast of energy, aiming right at the ground. The explosion completely took the speedster by surprise and he skidded to a stop, and would've been hit with a devastatingly powerful metallic kick if Captain America didn't ram into him, both of them barely escaping the impact. Black Panther, Wolverine and Mockingbird then proceeded to attack with melee techniques, jumping with bo staffs, claws and daggers ready-only to be swatted away like flies as they all crashed into a nearby abandoned bus. Yellowjacket then attacked from behind, grabbing it from behind as he grew to its height, grabbing its arms and trying to force its head down. This backfired completely as the Destroyer somehow turned every joint in its body around so that it was now facing Pym. The scientist barely had time to shrink down to avoid the energy attack meant for his face. Carol and Stark then slammed into the metallic juggernaut, their impact actually managing to force the Destroyer into the ground. They then unleashed devastating hits with his unibeam and her photon blasts.

All the while, Enchantress was engaged in a vicious magics battle with Scarlet Witch. Hexes, energy blasts, arcane blasts and magical blasts flew left and right as the mutant witch and the Asgardian sorceress continued their relentless attacks against one another. Wanda had much to keep her going-the fate of the city and possibly the world, and her own mutant powers and arcane arts abilities. If this woman was dangerous as she was already, adding her powers to her own would probably spell doom for Earth. With that in mind, the mutant refused to let up. Her hands fired hexes after spells as she did her best to fight off the Enchantress.

Executioner was watching the battles from the side, the four other villains-Wrecker, Piledriver, Bulldozer and Thunderball-by his side. "Shouldn't we be joining in the fight?" Wrecker asked the axeman. Silence was his only answer. "Um...look, man, I know they're getting their asses kicked by your giant robot, but still, maybe we should join in?" Still no answer.

"Screw him, man," Bulldozer said as he walked forward. "Let's just join in! Power of the gods, remember?! We just go in and whoop-!" He was silenced by Skurge's ax in front of him as he tried to pass the Asgardian, threatening to stay back.

"We enter battle," the Executioner snarled, "when we are needed in battle."

"...right, right, got it," Bulldozer said, unnerved by the fact that this guy was able to walk away from a fight with the Hulk. They then were caught by surprise as with a resonating boom, the Destroyer not only got up, but fired its devastating energy attack at Iron Man and Captain Marvel, who barely dodged. In retaliation, they combined their two attacks again and fired at the juggernaut.

"Don't stop, you two!" Steve yelled as he, Hawkeye, Widow and Logan ran over, ready to engage. "We need to keep it off balance to get in more hits!"

"Yeah, kind of figured that!" Stark yelled back. "Captain Marvel, absorbing energy makes you stronger, and your attacks more so, right?"

"Yeah, why?" the heroine yelled.

"Let's see how heavy you can dish out when you absorb my repulsors and unibeam!" the billionaire replied. Carol smirked.

"Do it!" With that, Stark bombarded the heroine with his energy weapons, and as Carol absorbed the blasts, she felt her body tingling and flowing and gushing with the adrenaline and power. With a yell, she channeled all the energy already in her body and the energy Stark was blasting into her through her hands, and she fired one of the most powerful blasts she had unleashed in her life. The impact sound of the blast echoed for miles as it collided with the Destroyer's armor. The titan staggered back against the sudden force, and for a few moments, the heroes assembled thought they had actually managed to find a way to destroy the Destroyer.

"Holy crap, it's working!" Bobbi yelled.

"JARVIS, increase arc put out by 50%!" Stark ordered. The AI did as instructed and Carol felt even more empowered.

"THIS IS WORKING!" she yelled. "We might actually-!"

"Captain, it's still coming!" Quicksilver yelled suddenly. To her horror, Carol saw he was right. The Destroyer had only been momentarily caught off guard, and now was walking in her direction, ignoring the devastating and enhanced photon blasts as if she were merely shooting water at it.

"Everyone, attack as one!" Iron Man yelled out as he stopped firing on Captain Marvel and fired his weapons at the Destroyer. All the other heroes joined in, whether with ranged or melee attacks. They attacked with a frenzy, but the Destroyer merely shrugged it all off. And it retaliated hard. Another energy blast sent all the heroes flying into the various buildings and cars and such.

"NO!" Wanda yelled out, momentarily distracted by the battle her allies were in, as she watched in horror as they were all sent flying. This was all the distraction that Amora the Enchantress needed as she fired a rather painful blast of magic at her, too quick for the mutant to see until too late. Wanda slammed into a nearby car, crying out in pain.

"Your compassion for the mortals proves to be your downfall, witch," Amora smirked as she sauntered over to Wanda. "You with such power in your hands attempting to fit in and aid them...that is why such power doesn't belong in your hands. You will fall before me, and with your power and magics, Lord Loki shall rule not just Midgard, but the entirety of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos!"

"Ow…." Jan groaned as she was helped up by Jessica.

"Is everyone ok?" Stark yelled out.

"We're good here," Logan replied as he, Clint, Natalia and T'Challa got out of the building they crashed in.

"I'm alright…" Steve groaned as he struggled to get back up. He realized his shield wasn't in near proximity. "Ok, we need to regroup and come up with a new-"

"CAP, WATCH OUT!" Pym yelled. Steve immediately looked up to see the unstoppable Destroyer mere feet away from him, lumbering towards him and preparing to fire another devastating blasts. He saw that his shield was near a smoking car….15 feet away from him. Even with the Super Soldier serum pumping in his veins, the WWII veteran knew that there was not going to be any way for him to get to it and dodge the blast at the same time. Seeing no other way to save himself, Captain America stared defiantly at the metallic behemoth.

"C'mon, tin can. Do your worst."

The Destroyer prepared to fire….

"HULK SMASH METAL ROBOT!"

**CRAKAKABOOOOMM!**

A thunderous boom rang out as the Hulk jumped back into the fray from the far distance that the Destroyer had shot him to-and he….was...MAD.

Hulk smashed the Destroyer directly into the ground. Unbeknownst to the human heroes, the Destroyer, when forged, was made to withstand any and all blows and impact and force. It's armor was designed to withstand hits from the Goddess of War, from the God of Thunder, from the All-Father himself...even the Eternals. The magic behind the armor made it resilient to just about anything. The Hulk, however, was a being made of science and technology, and the madder Hulk got, the stronger Hulk got...strong enough to actually give the Destroyer a run for its money. The metallic juggernaut sank to its knees, the blows from the Hulk actually making it stagger badly. Hulk continued his brutal and fierce assault, dealing haymaker after haymaker, each blow more earth-shattering than the last. With a roar, he picked it up by the head and threw it right into the Times Square Jumbotron, with an electrifying and thunderous explosion.

Enchantress saw this and straightened up in shock. This was all Wanda needed to get the upper hand and blast Amora in the face with a powerful hex blast. "You will never take my power, and let's get one thing straight," she snarled as she fired more arcane hex blasts. "You're the witch here, not me!"

Executioner twirled his ax. "Now, mortals…now we enter the battle."

"Against HIM?" Thunderball exclaimed, gesturing to the Hulk.

"Do you wish to rule this world by Loki's side?"

"Well, yeah…" Piledriver said.

Skurge's reply was a simply warcry as he leapt at the Hulk once more, slamming the blade into his shoulder. With a ferocious roar, the titan grabbed the Asgardian and slammed him into the ground, only to be bum rushed by Wrecker, Piledriver, Bulldozer and Thunderball.

"OH COME ON!" Hawkeye yelled with his trademark complaint. "Again our biggest gun gets taken out of the fight-!"

**FRABOOM!**

The other heroes turned in shock as the Destroyer jumped down from the Jumbotron remains onto the streets. It raised its faceless head at them, and the visor began to glow orange again. They barely managed to get out of the way as it unleashed its hell, destroying the central area of Times Square.

"So, this looks like it's going bad!" Wasp yelled out as she swiftly fired her stingers, to no avail.

"No kidding!" Mockingbird yelled back as she, Hawkeye and Cap stuck their heads out from their cover position. "Nothing we through at this thing seems to work! We can't hurt it!"

"Stow that talk, Bobbi!" Steve replied. "We need to find a way-we have to! If we fail to stop them here, these things could spread out across the country, and then the globe! We make our stand here!"

"Captain, we're not arguing that," Stark replied as he flew into the air, charging his unibeam. "But we're doing everything we can to bring this thing down-!" Stark then fired his unibeam, which didn't even faze the Destroyer. It fired its energy blasts at the armored hero, who flew away just in time. "But everything we throw at it just bounces right back off! I still can't even analyze what kind of metal this thing is made out of or try to stop it! It's even stronger than Vibranium and Adamantium!"

"Rich boy's right," Logan snarled as he again unleashed his claws. "My claws ain' makin' any kinda dent on that thing."

"Neither are my vibranium claws or daggers," Panther added.

"The only one of us actually able to do something to it is the Hulk, and he's kind of busy right now!" Carol said, pointing at the Hulk facing the five supervillains. "We need to lead it away from here-too much damage to the area! Not to mention that Scarlet Witch is still fighting the blonde witch over theeeeeEEEEAAAAAAUUUUGHHHHH!"

"CAROL!" Jessica yelled out as Captain Marvel, one of the most powerful superhumans on the planet, was devastated by a direct hit from the Destroyer's energy blast. Carol's screams and roars of pain were like nothing any of them had heard before, almost feral like. The force and monstrous blast of the impact sent the heroine flying into the streets, a crater forming from her impact as the Destroyer continued to unleashed its energy attack on her. Logan had to restrain Spider Woman from racing onto the scene herself. The Destroyer continued, and soon, Carol's screams grew weaker and weaker until they stopped completely. The others couldn't see anything as smoke billowed from the crater, right from where Captain Marvel had been slammed. The others were shocked and stunned at the spectacle before them….until-

"TAKE IT DOWN!" Captain America and Iron Man yelled out, and at that, the other heroes rushed forward, unadulterated fury in their eyes. Their opponent had felled on of their own, and that would not go unpunished, no matter what. Iron Man fired his repulsors in unison with Wasp and Spider Woman's stinger blasts. Logan and Panther sliced away with their claws. Captain America and Mockingbird slammed their melee weapons into the Destroyer's head. Hawkeye and Black Widow fired volley after volley of arrows and bullets. Quicksilver dealt a merciless vortex of high velocity, momentum empowered punches. Yellowjacket dealt powerful haymakers and right hooks at the titan's back.

Everything just bounced off.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Wolverine roared. Suddenly, the Destroyer turned and blasted Iron Man right into Yellowjacket, Spider Woman and Quicksilver. Another blast was aimed at the other three SHIELD agents, blocked only by Cap's shield. The Destroyer then made to fire one more powerful blast-

**KRAPOW!**

A mighty punch echoed out for miles as the Destroyer was actually sent flying into the skies, its blast going wild and hitting the perch where the ball would be at New Year's. The impact went for miles. The heroes turned to the source…and were all shocked as before them stood a Captain Marvel billowing with smoke and full on glowing with every inch of her body. The most energy glow came from her fists, which actually were giving a bit of heat and a great deal of light. Her eyes were no longer visible, with only white light coming from it. On her face was a grin, and a very devious grin at that.

"Whoa…" Hawkeye muttered.

"Carol?" Jess asked, making to come forward before Stark stopped her.

"Captain Marvel," he asked. "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?!" Carol yelled in glee as she flew up into the air. "I HAVEN'T FELT LIKE THIS SINCE I WAS BINARY! That blasts has so much energy in it-it's fucking AMAZING! I've never felt this strong for years!" Indeed, the all-powerful energy blasts of the Destroyer had not done any harm to Carol at all, except for the initial impact of force. On the contrary, her body started to absorb the energy, and as it surged through her body, it was as if Carol had drank an entire tub of adrenaline. "I feel like I can take on the entire Kree army a hundred times over!"

"Well, how about the next best thing?!" Captain America replied as the Destroyer jumped down from where it had been blasted. It landed with a monstrous boom and as it got up, it looked again towards the heroes.

Carol grinned evilly. "Oh, yeah, baby."

**FAKRAKABOOM!**

Captain Marvel slammed right into the Destroyer, sending it crashing through the ground, past the subways and into the sewage system, dealing haymaker after haymaker after haymaker. Grabbing it by the neck, she then threw it into the skies through the hole both had made and fired a barrage of newly empowered and devastating photon blasts that hit the Destroyer with a powerful boom. Flying faster, she outsped the flying form of the titan and once it was close enough, she dealt a devastating ax kick, sending it smashing into the ground with a resonating boom.

"I'll handle the Destroyer!" Carol yelled to her allies as she dealt a combo of right hooks and face punches. "Help Hulk!" As the others did just that, she turned in time to receive another energy blast to the face. This time, however, she absorbed it outright and flew through the energy and right into the Destroyer and dealt a roundhouse kick to its face. "Oh, you just made it even worse for yourself!"

Amora was stupefied by the spectacle before her-merely moments ago, the mortals were being annihilated by the Destroyer. All of a sudden, the tables had been turned. The flying female with the star on her chest had somehow absorbed the Destroyer's attacks and her power increased, allowing her to actually stand against it as Thor or Odin would. No mortal was supposed to do such a thing! Their weapon's power was being used against it and-!

"AAUGHHH!"

"Word of advice, Enchantress," Scarlet Witch snarled as she hit the Asgardian with a devastating hex blasts, sending her onto her knees in pain. "Do not turn your back on an opponent much stronger than you!"

"You dare insult me?!" Amora spat back as she fire a magic blast. "You will fall before my superior might!"

"Superior?" Wanda smirked back as she easily blocked the attack and retaliated with her own arcane hex blast. Amora screams in pain as she was sent flying into a nearby car. "From what I see, I think I am clearly the better of us!"

Hulk, meanwhile, had been barely holding his own against the combined might of Executioner, Wrecker, Piledriver, Bulldozer and Thunderball. Sure, the humans had been given a lot of power but they still weren't on par with him. Executioner could actually match him for every blow, and with his ax, it made him a very versatile opponent, indeed. The only thing keeping Hulk through the fight was his ever increasing strength as his anger increased as well. The fact that Wrecker was also half blind also helped out, too. His hits were harder and harder with each passing moment; no matter how strong you are, though, one on five is the kind of odds you'd want in a fight. Luckily, Hulk wasn't alone.

"Need a hand, Jade Jaws!?" Hawkeye yelled as he and the others joined into the fray. He fired an explosive arrow right at Skurge's hand. The explosion shook the ax out of it, allowing Hulk to take advantage of the momentary surprise and punch the villain in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Jade Jaws?" Hulk replied.

"Just thought of it right now!" Hawkeye grinned.

"Sounds stupid," Hulk said.

"Oh like you could do better!"

"How about Cupid?" Hulk smirked.

"Ok, now that's low," Clint muttered.

"You didn't complain last night," Bobbi teased as as she and Cap dodged a hit from Thunderball, allowing Iron Man to blast him.

"OK, guys, not the best time!" Cap yelled. "Hulk, you handle the axe man while we take these goons off your back!"

"That makes things a lot easier," Hulk replied. "Now...HULK SMASH!" With that, and a roar of power, Hulk slammed his two fists into the back of the Executioner, forcing him onto the ground. The villain quickly retaliated with a sweep kick, and once more the titans began another all out battle.

Logan sunk his claws into the back of Piledriver, enticing an agonizing scream of pain from the villain. Before he could try to pull away the mutant, however, Spider Woman and Wasp unleashed a barrage of bio-sting in Piledriver's face. Blinded, he blindly threw wild punches, hoping to hit something, as the two femme fatales dished out more and more hits. Logan continued to hack and slash away at his back, making the villains cry out in pain even more.

Thunderball, meanwhile, was slammed into the ground by Yellowjacket's enlarged fist, then whacked repeatedly by Mockingbird's bo staffs and Captain America's shield. No matter what, his wrecking ball never got in close enough proximity to hit the two normal sized humans. Enraged, he threw it at Pym, who caught it and slammed it back into his face.

Wrecker, still blind, was unable to fully fight as he couldn't see to his left side. Blindly swinging, he was easy picking for Iron Man's repulsors, Black Widow's bullets & stingers, and Quicksilver's punches.

Bulldozer's bruiser like bulk was no match for the agility of Black Panther and Hawkeye. With their smaller size, they were easily able to dodge each and every one of the villain's fists and punches and kicks (especially Hawkeye, who didn't want a repeat of what had happened not too long ago). Arrows and claws and daggers attacked in rapid succession, exploding and slashing and burning on the villain's body, as he got more and more enraged, further making his attacks more blind.

All the while, Hulk was decimating Executioner one haymaker at a time, while Captain Marvel was holding her own against the Destroyer, forcing on the defensive with each hit she landed, finally landing a powerful enough hit that it sent the behemoth flying dozens of blocks away.

Amora the Enchantress saw all this and her mouth was agape. Struggling to get up from Scarlet Witch's latest blast, she couldn't believe her eyes. These mortals were defeating them. If they fell, the Jotun would be next, and then their invasion would fail...she would fail...she had already failed… It was shameful to her, losing to such worms as these humans.

"Forgive me, my Lord," Amora muttered, her message relaying. "I have failed you…"

"_No Amora...you have not failed me...you have simply given me weary opponents to destroy. You have proven yourself a most dedicated follower. But your quest for this wench's power blinded you."_

"My Lord?"

"_Do not fret, my lovely Enchantress...I shall deal with these mortals, and obtain the witch's power for the both of us. Today, they shall know the true power of chaos and mischief."_

"Ready to surrender now, bitch?" Wanda said, her hands glowing with hex energy and pointed at Amora. She was sure she had beaten the sorceress. So she was utterly shocked when Amora began laughing.

"On the contrary, mortal," Enchantress sneered as the clouds above began rumbling. "It is you and your allies who shall fall!"

**SCREAKABOOMM!**

Green lightning struck the ground, stopping all fights as the heroes and villains turned to see just what was happening. The lightning continued to crackle and rumble, and within its light and where it met with the ground, a figure started to become visible. What unnerved the heroes, however, was the laughter...it was a maniacal and sinister laughter, one fit for the Devil himself. The laughter echoed for blocks around, sending chills in the spines of the four human villains. Suddenly, the lightning dispersed with a boom, leaving behind a green aura. The figure was now clearly visible, and now they could all see that the laugher was coming from him. It was a man...or something that at least had a man's appearance, for could a man show off that much power? He wore a golden helmet with curved horns with long & shiny sleek black hair on his head. Adorning his body was a green and golden armor jacket/cloak fusion outfit with fabric here and there, and golden gauntlets on his wrists. Underneath the outer wear was an all-black armor and leather outfit, shirt and pants, and his boots were also black. From his back billowed a long emerald green cape, and in one hand was a golden sceptre with a glowing blue jewel at the tip, giving off a plasma feel to it. What stuck out most, however, was the fact that he looked absolutely gorgeous. He was definitely a prime example of male physical beauty, which made Black Widow, Mockingbird, Spider Woman, Wasp and Captain Marvel extra wary-they knew it was villains that looked like this that were the most dangerous.

And he continued to cackle and laugh maniacally.

"NOW, MORTALS, YOU WILL FACE TRUE POWER AND CHAOS, AND YOU WILL FALL BEFORE THE POWER OF LOKI, GOD OF MISCHIEF!"

* * *

***Park Avenue & East 2nd Street, Lower Manhattan***

"How many injured?" her superior officer asked as she tightened her makeshift bandage over her arm gash.

"About seven," Carlie Cooper replied as she reloaded her gun with a fresh cartridge. "Gomez and Jason are tending to them now. We lost Tyson and Javeric, though." She lowered her head at the mention of those names, names of fallen comrades and brethren on the force. "They were good cops, Sergeant...they didn't deserve to die like that."

"I know, Cooper, but we can't dwell on that now," her sergeant replied, a pained expression forming on his face as he said it. "I wish we could take a moment, but we're at war right now, something I'd never thought I'd be saying as a cop. We need to keep focus on what's happening now...and that means getting anyone we find to safety and doing our jobs and protecting the innocent." He then turned to see the unconscious and webbed up forms of the Frost Giants littering the streets. "Each of us in our own way, and the best we can."

Carlie followed the man's gaze and smirked softly to herself, despite still upset over the death of two of her buddies. Peter definitely had done his part in going up against this invasion. Sure, he didn't have to come and help, being that there were so many other people in the city who needed more help than them. But he had arrived nonetheless, just when they were about to be slaughtered by the Jotun, overpowered, outnumbered and outmatched. With SHIELD and the US military still nowhere nearby, it had been up to the police to face these invaders, them and any superheroes who had joined in the fight. Daredevil was apparently defending Hell's Kitchen; the Punisher was out there joining in, too, from what she had heard; the Fantastic Four were apparently not even on Earth at the moment. She was sure that some of the other local vigilantes were out there fighting too. Radio chatter confirmed a bunch of heroes had gathered in Times Square, fighting something else that had to do with the invasion. At least they had help in fighting off this attack, Carlie mused to herself. Peter was definitely not going to stand by and just not do anything-it just wasn't like him to do that. She remembered how he had arrived, swinging through the city helping anyone he found and fighting off the creatures, and fought with her and the other cops on her unit against these things, webbing them and punching them. He felt he had to protect these people...and he did, because it was what he both had to do and needed to do. He had a responsibility to keep going, no matter what the cost or price, and he was going to fulfill that responsibility. She remembered their brief conversation before he had gone off.

"_How're your hands?"_

"_They're fine-ok fine, they still hurt...stop giving me the look."_

"_Then stop lying to me...that's why we broke up remember?"_

"_It's the end of the world and you're bringing up THAT?" he smirked._

"_Ok, maybe not," she replied. "You're still going to go out there?"_

"_I have to...it's what I do. If not me, who?"_

"_There are other heroes."_

"_Even they can't be everywhere at once."_

"_You know, sometimes, I wonder if things would be different if you stopped being Spider-Man."_

"_You know I won't stop. With great power must come great responsibility."_

She hated that he had lied to her in the "Spider Island" Incident, she hated that he had deceived her about his life...but Carlie understood her ex for it. And it made being mad a bit harder to do.

"You're right, Sarge," she said as she took another gun. A green flash of lightning burst through the skies, descending in the distance somewhere in Midtown Manhattan. Carlie knew Peter was heading in that direction. He'd probably go right for it. Hopefully, he'd survive it. "We each got to do our part."

* * *

***Times Square***

"Ok…" Hawkeye said as he aimed an arrow. "Who is THAT?!"

"Who cares?!" Hulk snarled. "Let's just smash him!"

"At ease, Hulk," Captain America cautioned. "We don't know anything about this joker."

"Joker?" the man in emerald & gold armor said in feigned hurt. "You sting me with your words, mortal. I am not a joker...I am a trickster. There is a well defined difference. And as to your other question...I am Loki, Norse God of Mischief and the rightful heir to the throne of Asgard...and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Egoistic much?" Wasp muttered.

"Why the hell are you here?" Iron Man demanded, his repulsors at the ready and JARVIS trying to scan anything from this...Loki. "Why are you invading our world?"

"I come with glad tidings, mortal," Loki replied. "Of a world made free."

"Free from what, exactly?" Quicksilver snapped.

"Life's greatest lie...freedom. It is a plague upon your world. Once you accept that, then in your heart, you will know peace. I have come to bring you that peace. I will be your savior...as well as the one who will conquer your world."

"So to bring peace, you begin war?" Captain Marvel snarled. "You expect us to grovel at your feet?!"

"Of course, wench," Loki sneered. "You are weak, pathetic creatures, unfit for anything. You are below the attention of all the nine realms. You slaughter each other by the thousands, all in a mad bid for power. Is submission not your natural state? You worms were made to be rules. In the end, when this is over, and I stand victorious over you...you shall kneel and know submission."

"Not as long as we're still alive, pal," Cap retorted.

"An obstacle easily remedied," Loki replied. With a rapid flowing movement, he pointed his sceptre at the heroes. Instantly, a devastating blast of blue energy shot out from it, and it was very powerful. The blast sent the heroes flying, and flying far.

"Ok, he's got a shiny and shooting glow stick of destiny!" Stark yelled as he began firing a merciless barrage of repulsor blasts at Loki. To his shock, Loki simply disappeared and the blasts hit nothing.

'WARNING, ATTACK COMING FROM THE REAR, SIR!' JARVIS said, but it was too late. Loki had reappeared floating behind Stark and blasted him with a devastating arcane blast from his hands, sending the armored hero crashing down to the ground. An arrow suddenly flew at Loki, but the Norse God simply caught it inches from his face and threw it at a leaping Wolverine, and it exploded upon impact, sending the mutant crashing down to the pavement. Bullets, stings and daggers bombarded the Trickster, but again, he disappeared, only to reappear by the attackers. He grabbed Natalia by the hair and threw her into Panther, sending them both flying into the nearby theater. Spider Woman tried to land a punch, only for him to sidestep out of the way and have her crashing into a charging Hawkeye. To Wasp he fired another arcane blast and sent her crashing into Logan, who had just gotten back up. Captain America then charged with his shield, only for Loki to use his sceptre to smack it out of his hands. Cap still went on undeterred and delivered a right hook, which did absolutely nothing. Loki then grabbed Steve by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Grabbing his sceptre, he rammed it into his neck, keeping him down.

"Yield...and kneel before me," Loki commanded.

"Not today!" the Sentinel of Liberty yelled defiantly as he sweep kicked the villain, sending him staggering back enough for Mockingbird to deliver a ram to his head with her bo staffs. "Take this joker down, team!" Cap yelled, delivering a jumping snap kick to Loki.

"My genuine pleasure!" Barton yelled back as he fired five explosive arrows at Loki's back, joined by Natalia's stingers.

"HAHAHAHA!" Loki cackled. "IS THAT REALLY THE BEST YOU CAN-?!" He was interrupted by a slash to the face, courtesy of Wolverine's claws.

"More where that came from, bub," the mutant snarled.

"You dare strike your master?!" Loki roared. With strength that it didn't appear he had, Loki backhanded Logan right into Stark, who had just gotten up. "You think you mortals can stand against me?! I am a god, you dull pathetic creatures! I will not be hassled by-!"

**POW POW POW-POW POW!**

"You talk too much," Hulk snarled as he finished smashing Loki into the ground.

"Oh on the contrary, you brutish monster," Loki sneered as he got up, revealing that he wasn't harmed at all. "Talking is an art to be mastered." In a blink of an eye, the one Loki became dozens of Lokis, illusions that took Hulk by utter surprise. "Now, can you even try to find the real Trickster?" Loki taunted, but it seemed like his voice was coming from all directions. "As my voice echoes across the illusions, you cannot ever hope to try and find where I truly am, brutish oaf."

The Hulk looked confused for a few moments, then sneered. With a thunderous boom, he unleashed a resonating thunderclap, destroying all the illusions with the sonic waves-only for the real Loki to appear from behind and blast the Hulk with his sceptre. While the Hulk went flying, Pym managed to land in a good sucker punch on Loki and made to slam him down into the ground, but Loki turned at the last second and blasted the giant directly in the face with an arcane blast, enticing a cry of pain as Yellowjacket came toppling down. Iron Man then tackled Loki, managing to crash into the ground, and flying off with unibeam blast. Loki fired both his sceptre and his arcane blasts at Stark, sending him flying into the Jumbotron remains. Loki was then hit with an abandoned bus, courtesy of Captain Marvel. Black Panther then tried to jump onto the Trickster but was grabbed mid leap and thrown into a charging Wolverine. Captain Marvel made to land an axe kick, but Loki disappeared again, appearing again to grab her and throw her into the skies. Bullets again sprayed in his direction, as did bio-stings, and in retaliation, Loki threw a volley of glistening daggers, forcing Wasp and Spider Woman to dodge, but a dagger managed to nick Black Widow in the shoulder. With a roar, Hulk charged and made to ram a haymaker into Loki's mouth-only for the Trickster to grab the fist mid-punch, causing a resonating boom to echo out.

"Stupid creature," Loki sneered. "You may be an incredibly strong monster, but do you honestly believe you can stand and fight with a god?!" Loki then hit the Hulk with his own fist, sending the titan staggering back-only for Hulk to backhand Loki into the skies, right into Captain Marvel's fist. Unfortunately, as he was falling, Loki again disappeared, only to reappear above Carol and whack her with his sceptre's head. Landing while the heroine crashed, Loki fired another barrage of magic blasts and an oncoming Iron Man. Suddenly, Loki was repeatedly punched and hit with an incredibly fast combo of punches, signalling that Quicksilver had now engaged the Trickster. Loki simply stuck out a dagger, and it cut along Pietro's thigh, enticing a scream as he was forced to slow down in pain, allowing Loki to blast him with his sceptre. This only earned him a painful blast of arcane hex energy, and Loki finally brought his attention to the Scarlet Witch.

"So...you are the witch that the Enchantress saw unlimited power within," he mused. "I must agree, the magics within you...they are powerful indeed, truly fit for me."

"You're insane if you think I'll let you take my powers," Wanda snarled, her fists glowing with hex energy as hex spheres and chaos fields formed around her. "I just wiped the floor with your blonde skank. You'll be no problem."

"Ha! My powers surpass that of Karnilla! How can you hope to stand against me?!"

"With a friend," Wanda smirked with a wink before unleashing her attack. Lokie barely had time to turn around to see Captain Marvel-still souped up from the blasts of the Destroyer-fire her photon blasts at him at the same time. In an instant, the place where Loki stood was consumed by a devastatingly powerful explosion of energy and hex magic that rang out for miles. Once the smoke cleared, there was nothing left.

"Did we get him?" Carol asked.

"I'm afraid not," Loki taunted as he teleported again by the Enchantress, who by now had recovered to full strength. Executioner had also recovered, as had the Wrecker, Piledriver, Bulldozer and Thunderball.

"Oh, come on!" Wanda yelled out.

"I must admit, these mortals aren't as worthy opponents as you let on, Amora," Loki remarked.

"I advise you not to be so quick to judge, milord," Enchantress replied. "They are truly formidable foes, worthy of the tales that Thor would boast of."

"Do not mention my oaf of a brother, Amora...we are in victory, so I would rather it not be spoiled."

"Is...ow...is everyone ok?" Stark groaned as he got up. "JARVIS?"

'Armor repairs are in progress.'

"We're good here…" Bobbi called out as she and Clint helped up T'Challa.

"But same ain' gonna be said for Golden Horns," Logan snarled.

"Logan, easy," Steve said. "This guy just mopped the floor with all of us, especially you, Captain Marvel and the Hulk, and you three are our biggest guns."

"Actually, you're forgettin' Wanda."

"Me?" she gasped as she helped Pietro up.

"You were one of Magneto's strongest members back when you were Brotherhood. You can manipulate probability, yeah?"

"Well, yes."

"Then consider yourself one of our biggest guns," Stark said as he readjusted his visor.

"Let's go smash him," Hulk snarled.

"I'm not through with this rush I have yet," Carol grinned, her body still flowing with the Destroyer's energy.

"They gather again," Skurge stated.

"Indeed," Loki mused. "Amora, find Ymir. Tell him...we have prepared him a welcoming gift. Bring these new loyal servants of ours with you. You four have proven your loyalty, and as such…" Loki waved his hand and Wrecker's eye was enveloped in green energy, healed as soon as it dispersed. "Now go, and continue to earn your rightful place in this world."

"Oh, man, thanks, Loki, sir!" Wrecker exclaimed. "We won't fail you, we swear." And with a puff of green arcane smoke, Enchantress, Skurge and the four empowered villains vanished, leaving Loki alone against the assembled heroes.

"Now...do you really believe you can attempt to best me as second time?" he smirked, his staff glowing. "After I humbled you the first time?"

"Hulk, take the front," Carol ordered. "Logan and I come from the sides. Then we all jump for Wanda to give him hell." She paused for a second. "Logan, any blasts and you deflect."

"Got it," Logan said.

"Ok…" Wanda said.

"Time to smash," Hulk sneered.

"The rest of us, we get ready to jump in if things go south," Captain America said. The other heroes got together to be ready.

"BOW BEFORE ME!" Lokie yelled, firing his sceptre.

"LOGAN!" Captain Marvel yelled. At that, Wolverine dashed forward and deflected the blast with his claws. As he did, Hulk then charged at Loki and landed a powerful punch right to the face, sending Loki flying into the nearby supersized McDonalds. Wolverine and Captain Marvel raced after him and as Loki was getting up, he saw them coming and with a smirk teleported right in front of them to catch them off guard. They were expecting this, however, and Logan's claws lashed out and drew blood from Loki's cheek. Carol's fist connected in an uppercut. "WANDA, NOW!" she yelled. At that, she, Logan and Hulk got out of the mutant's way, which was good being that Wanda had spent the last 15 seconds charging up a very powerful cyclone of hex spheres and her fists were pumping with arcane blasts. Loki managed to get himself up in time to see this.

"WELCOME TO EARTH, ASSHOLE!" Wanda yelled as she unleashed her hexes and arcane blasts, throwing them at the Trickster. Loki was seemingly about to get blasted to Kingdom Come, and appeared frozen in place-

Until he smirked.

With a raised hand, Loki met the oncoming onslaught head on. His hand began glowing green, and as Wanda's attacks approached Loki, his hand glowed even brighter as the massive attack bombarded him...yet did nothing. Loki absorbed the entire brunt of Wanda's attack. The heroes stood flabbergasted.

"No…" Wanda murmured, shocked to her core. "That's not possible…no one has ever done that…"

"Ahhhh, yes!" Loki laughed as he prepared his own attack. "Amora was right-that is very potent magic, indeed! With that power, I can truly and easily conquer the entirety of the Nine Realms! Not even Odin will be able to stand against me! Now...let us see how powerful this magic is….when under the command of the God of Mischief!" Lokie fired his sceptre and his own arcane blasts, both enhanced greatly by the power Loki absorbed through Wanda's arcane hexes. The blasts sent them all flying back. "YOUR POWER NOW BELONGS TO ME, WITCH!" Loki screamed in sinister glee. "AND YOU SHALL DELIVER IT UNTO ME!"

"Wanda!" Quicksilver yelled as Loki attacked his sister. Instinct drilled in for almost 20 years kicked in as he sped right into Loki, delivering rapid blows at the Norse God, but Loki would not be deterred and simply blasted him away.

"Everyone, PROTECT SCARLET WITCH!" Iron Man and Captain America yelled in unison. At once, all the other heroes attacked as one, unrelenting and unfaltering. Each of them were the best at what they were skilled in. Each was a powerful hero in their own right. They had rightfully earned the titles of heroes.

But even heroes fall.

They were merely humans-genius humans, mutant humans, half-alien humans, near all-powerful humans...but they were still human.

Loki...was a god.

**SCREWAAAAAAAOOOOMMMM!**

With a devastating blast from his sceptre, Loki sent the heroes flying back. "Why do you persist?!" he laughed. "I HAVE BESTED YOU, AND I WILL TAKE THIS WORLD AND THEN ALL THE NINE REALMS! I AM YOUR GOD, AND YOUR RULER! KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

"Never!" Wanda yelled as she again fired a hex blast, only to miss. Loki then grabbed her by the throat.

"You fought well for a mortal, wench, but this was always the outcome! Now, deliver your power unto me!" Loki's hands began glowing, and Wanda felt something violating her very inner being...it felt like something was moving in there that shouldn't even be there. It was as if something was ripping out her very essence. It was too painful to bear, and Wanda soon began screaming and squirming in pain. "Yes…YES!" Loki laughed. "The power...It is mine-!"

"LET GO OF HER!" Carol yelled as she delivered a vicious uppercut on Loki, sending him crashing and flying back. "Wanda, are you ok?"

"I'm...fine...just need to…" the mutant gasped. The sensations were still rattling her. "Captain Marvel, look out!" Carol turned and barely managed to dodge Loki's arcane blasts. Unfortunately, the blast managed to hit an unexpecting Iron Man.

"AAAAAUUUGHHH!"

'Warning, amor power source rapidly decreasing. All weapons are offline. Power source temporarily compromised. Flight capabilities compromised.'

"Stark!" Pym yelled as he, Hawkeye and Cap dashed for him.

"Accept the truth, mortals!" Loki sneered. "I am invincible! You cannot hope to stop me!" He quickly fired another magic blast and a jumping Hulk, sending him flying into the 42nd Street subway station.

"Captain Marvel!" Cap yelled. "Keep him away from Wanda!"

"MY PLEASURE!" Carol roared. She still was pumped from the attacks of the Destroyer ("This sure doesn't wear off!"), and she was still itching for a fight. With a warcry, she bumrushed Loki and with incredible speeds, raced off into the skies with him, dealing and dishing all forms of hits and kicks that she had learned in her time as an USAF pilot and as a member of Fury's Secret Warriors. The power flowed through her, unrelenting, and Carol followed up the hits with photon blasts, attacking mercilessly with everything in her arsenal. Higher and higher she hit Loki, both now going past 2500ft in the skies. "FACE IT, LOKI! YOU CAN'T BEAT US! NO MATTER WHAT, WE'LL STOP YOU! AND WITH THE POWER OF THE DESTROYER IN ME, I CAN TAKE YOU JUST AS-!"

She was interrupted with a vicious hit with the sceptre's head and then blasted with an arcane blast. Surprised and rattled, she was easy picking as Loki grabbed her by the throat and started squeezing. "You pathetic feeble minded fool! You truly believe you had the better of me just now? I LET you bring me up here! You are a very formidable opponent...but how formidable would you be as a mere powerless human?!" With that, Loki unleashed a devastating blast of arcane magic, chanting in a language unknown to Carol, who was too busy screaming in pain to notice. It was as if something was being ripped away from inside of her. She didn't know what was going on, but all she could register was the pain. Then, it suddenly subsided. She suddenly, however, realized she felt fear. Why? She couldn't feel the energy in her body. She couldn't feel her flight…she found herself with a shortness of breath.

Loki had neutralized her powers.

"Now, this is where i say goodbye," he sneered. "You powers will return, do not fret...but you won't live long enough for them to." And with that, he teleported away...leaving Captain Marvel to plummet to her demise.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"OH MY GOD!" Wasp yelled as she and the others saw what had happened from below.

"CAROL!" Jessica yelled out in horror.

"STARK, FLY UP THERE!" Cap ordered.

"I can't-my flight is messed up!"

"I can try to-!" Wanda began.

"No," Loki sneered as he reappeared beside her. "You, wench, are coming with me!" And with that, they both vanished.

"WANDA!" Pietro screamed in horror.

"This is not good…" Hawkeye said.

"YA THINK?!" Logan replied.

"Oh my god...CAROL!" Jessica yelled, starting to fly up before Natalia and Bobbi stopped her.

"Drew, you can't! You won't-!"

"I CAN'T JUST LET HER DIE!"

"Wait-what is that?!" Pym yelled, pointing up. They all looked up to see a figure in the distance near the top of one of the buildings, crawling up at a remarkable speed. They could just make out the red and blue of his body. The figure reached the top of the tower he was scaling and looked up at the rapidly falling form of Captain Marvel. He then jumped back off the tower, but not before firing two web lines at said tower and the one across from it. Down he plummeted, the webs stretching as he did.

"Is he-?!" Stark said.

The figure then catapulted himself right into the skies, heading straight for the heroine plummeting to her doom.

"Yep, he is," Logan smirked.

Meanwhile, Carol was still screaming as she fell faster and faster. This couldn't be the end, desperately thought. It just couldn't be! There was still so much she had wanted to do with her life, so much she had yet to accomplish! She couldn't go kut like this! Not like this! So much left undone, so much left unsaid, so much left-wait...'What the hell-?!' she realized as she saw a red and blue clad figure flying right towards her...

The heroes below were in awe as the figure in red and blue caught Captain Marvel. Now both were plummeting down towards Earth. But once they were close enough to the tower skylines, the figure shot another line of webbing and one of the towers, latching on and holding tightly, he got himself and Carol into a rapid swing, both now heading for the other assembled heroes. Once they were close enough, they could all see clearly who had saved their ally. He wore red & blue spandex which was slightly tattered at moment, and he wore a full face mask with large white eye lenses. On his chest was a black spider insignia.

Wolverine knew him as Peter Parker.

The other heroes-and the rest of the world-knew him only as the Amazing Spider-Man, the modern world's first true superhero.

* * *

_**XXXXX**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**An A/N will be posted at the end of the arc.**_


	5. Assemble! Part 5

Chapter 5: Assemble! Part 5

* * *

***A Few Minutes Earlier…***

"Frosty the Snowman-!"

**POW!**

**BOOMM!**

"…REALLY isn't such a jolly and happy soul, after all," Spider-Man quipped as he landed on the unconscious form of the Jotun he had just knocked out. He suddenly heard a roar from behind him, and turned to see a bunch more of the blue snow giants lumbering towards him, weapons in hand. He instantly turned to the woman and her little boy that he had just saved. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he yelled. "NOW!" They didn't need telling twice, and they instantly headed for a nearby E & 6 train station, where two SWAT officers were waiting to bring them in for their protection. Now with them out of the way, Peter could now focus his attention on dealing with the threats. Firing a web line that connected onto a charging Jotun's chest, he rammed his feet into the large creature, forcing him to topple onto the ground. Webbing its arms to the pavement to keep it from moving again, he then jumped into the air and fired balls of webbing at the Jotun, further enraging them.

"Look, guys, in case you haven't noticed, it isn't Christmas yet, and I'm pretty sure ol' Saint Nick would very much disapprove of your behavior right now!" the Webhead quipped.

"Why does this human not be silent!?" one of the Frost Giants yelled in anger as he swung at Peter, only to miss. "All the other humans on Midgard flee before us!"

"Holy crap, you guys DO talk!" Peter yelled as he webbed the weapons out of their hands with many shots of his webs. He threw them to the ground a good number of yards away, now no longer able to be used. "In that case, I gotta ask…" And at that, the arachnid jumped at the creature and began to deal out punches and kicks. "What's the jolly man himself like? You guys still upset about the 'No More Snow' thing from the cartoons? What's up with the blue? I though you guys were supposed to be white and where's the magic hat that made you guys come to life?"

Peter continued to spit out random questions and Frosty references until this particular group of Jotun was all knocked unconscious. Leaping onto the body of one and webbing them all to the street, he yelled out, "And that ends out RadioCity Frosty Special Edition Christmas Spectacular!" He then realized his fists and hands were killing him. Sure, he was durable, but putting out that level of strength when he was so used to restraining himself…. "Ow…Carlie was right."

Suddenly, he saw a massive green lightning bolt descend from the heavens to another part of the city. Being the science geek he was, he knew that it wasn't natural lightning…meaning this may have had to do with whatever was going on. "Looks like you'll have to check it out, Parker," Peter mused to himself. He was currently near the intersection of Lexington Avenue and 53rd Street, around the Lower East Side. He checked his web shooters, seeing that he still had quite a bit of webbing left, and even if he ran out, he had a few spare cartridges on a belt under his costume near the waist line. With that, he shot a web line and swung off towards where the lightning, now gone, had descended. As he swung along, he couldn't take his eyes away from the chaos below him. Everywhere, these giant blue creatures were causing destruction, and the police were doing everything they could to fight back, not matter how bad it was against them. Being the ever responsible hero, he'd jump down and land a punch or a kick or a web shot to help the cops out and bring a Frosty wannabe down, but he knew he couldn't stand against them all. He continued on to his destination. It was absolute chaos around here.

"Where the heck is Nick Fury & SHIELD when you need them?"

As he got closer to his destination, he could hear the massive echoes of punches and kicks and explosions. What was going on over there? As Peter got to the Chrysler Building, he realized the source was coming from the direction of Times Square…still a good number of blocks away from his current location. Another thunderous boom came from that direction, and he could see a tower top exploding, along with a few flashes of light, presumably energy blasts. "Well, always been itching to try this again," Peter muttered with a small smirk. Stretching his hands out, he shot two long web lines to a building a few other buildings over. He then jumped off the Chrysler and once he fell enough of a distance, the webbing snagged and catapulted him towards Times Square. More booms rang out, and louder, as he soared through the air. In just a few seconds, he landed on a building near the square, and just as he landed, something raced into the heavens. Two somethings, actually.

Captain Marvel was mercilessly pulverizing some guy in fantasy armor as they both went higher into the air. She was glowing brightly and yelling furiously. Peter couldn't help but watch, momentarily taken aback, watching them get higher and higher. Peter had always had a fan boy crush on the heroine (what straight male wouldn't?) and had seen her around the city on his patrols since she came onto the scene as Ms. Marvel a few years back. He had always wondered what had happened in those two years she had disappeared before reemerging as Ms. Marvel again…only to changer her moniker a few months later to Captain Marvel. He never actually met the woman or spoke to her, and besides, Peter figured that she'd never take the time of day to speak to a guy like him. He was perfectly fine with a fan boy celebrity-

Captain Marvel was suddenly falling thousands of feet, the fantasy guy having blasted her and then disappeared.

"Aw, applesauce," Peter muttered.

He didn't even hesitate. He jumped to the taller building next to the one he was currently on, and began using speed he reserved for the worst of situations to scale the walls and head to the top. Reaching the top, he snagged two web lines to the rooftop antenna and again took a quick look at the plummeting heroine, calculating how to do this. "Only one shot, Parker," he muttered to himself. A split second later, he jumped off the tower, letting the web line get longer and longer in length as he fell down more and more. After a little more than a thousand feet, the lines snagged again, and Peter was instantly catapulted into the heavens, heading straight for a Captain Marvel plummeting to her death. Faster and faster she fell, while faster and faster he raced for her. Once within range, he stretched out his arms-

And Carol found herself held by two strong arms in skin-tight spandex while Peter's arms were suddenly filled with beautiful superheroine.

It took Carol a couple of seconds to stop screaming and another couple to realize who her savior was. "Spider-Man?!" she exclaimed in shock. She had heard about him, but never actually met the vigilante in person in all her time in New York the last few years she lived here. Growing up in Boston, she only heard stories about him; he had apparently been around for at least 10 years, since she was around 17 or 18. He was supposed to be the modern world's first true superhero, even though Iron Man came onto the scene first. He was a street level hero, had a rogues gallery that filled half of the Raft…and was notorious for never shutting up.

"Hi!" Spider-Man replied with a hidden grin and a voice that sounded surprisingly young; Carol imagined he'd be older. "Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, at your service!"

"But…you can't fly!" she yelled back.

It was too easy.

"Wait-I can't?!" Peter replied in mock surprise as he looked down. "Holy crap, you're right, I can't! Someone should've told me before I did this! And I made a huge effort coming here to save you too!"

Carol was shocked. "Are…are you joking?! We're falling to our deaths, and you're JOKING?!"

Peter stared at her from behind his mask. "You haven't been here that long enough, have you?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" she screamed in reply, anger now coursing in her veins.

"Yep, definitely a New York Newbie," Peter quipped. They continued to plummet to the ground, until Peter realized something. "Y'know, not that I don't enjoy holding a beautiful blonde bombshell in my arms and all, but…can't you FLY?!"

"And now you're HITTING on me?!" Carol fumed.

"It was just a compliment! But seriously, why aren't you flying?!"

"That guy I was fighting, Loki, somehow neutralized my powers!"

"Well…that sucks!"

"REALLY?!"

"What do you want me to say?!"

"How about what your plan is to getting us out of this situation?! In case you forgot, WE'RE FALLING TO OUR DEATHS!"

Peter knew when to joke and when to be serious. He knew where to draw the line. But for some reason, he just couldn't help himself from joking with Captain Marvel and pushing her buttons. He had no idea what; it was just something about her.

"Um…actually, I never usually get this far with this move!"

"SO YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO?!"

Peter grinned behind his mask. "Nope, not at all!"

"WHAT THE F-?!"

"Now, now, a lady shouldn't be using such language, Captain Marvel."

"I'm going to die in the arms of a maniac!" By this time, Peter saw that he was in range of a skyscraper. 'Oh well, fun's over.'

"Oh, Captain, my Captain, ye of little faith!" he yelled as he fired a web line at the topmost ledge of the tower, which it perfectly snagged. With a yell of joy, he maneuvered them both into a swing towards the streets below. "HANG ON!" She gave him a look of incredulity. "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" As he swung on, he unconsciously grabbed tighter onto the heroine, and she unconsciously held onto him tightly, both fearing that she'd slip and fall to her death since she was temporarily depowered. Suddenly, Peter saw a group of people…and a large green monster on the ruined sight of Times Square. "Let me guess," he said, "that way?"

"Yes, that way!" Carol yelled back.

Within a few more seconds, the Webhead and his ride tag along were close enough for Peter to let go of the web line and jump down towards the group, and he could see just who they were-Captain America, Iron Man, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Black Widow, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Quicksilver, Spider Woman, Black Panther…and his old buddy, Wolverine. Spidey landed in front of the assemblage of heroes, Captain Marvel in his arm. "TA-DA!" he exclaimed. "One stick in the mud personality heroine saved by your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!"

"What?!" Carol yelled as Spider Woman bit back a laugh and as Peter let her go.

"Well, I just met you like five minutes ago, and you already seem like the 'doesn't know how to have fun' type of girl," Spidey quipped.

Carol got directly into his face. "SHUT. UP." Her teeth bore as she snarled the words. "OR I WILL HURT YOU."

"Well, he does have a point, Carol," Jessica laughed.

"JESS!"

"Spider Woman," Peter said as he walked over. "I've always wanted to meet my number one crazy obsessed fan!"

"What?!" Jessica gasped in surprise. "You're the copycat, Spider-Man, not me!"

"Actually, I've been Spider-Man for 11 years," he replied. "You've only been around for only 8, if I recall correctly."

"Don' argue with him, Jess," Logan smirked as he came forward. "You'll be fightin' a losin' war. Trust me, I know."

"Logan, buddy!" Peter exclaimed.

"Good to see ya, Webs…and don' call me buddy."

"Is there anyone you don't know here?" Hawkeye said in exasperation.

"Fought the Hulk once, worked with you Secret Warriors, World War II, Binary, Brotherhood battle in Wakanda, Stark came to Japan that one time, that time with Kitty…I don' know them two," Logan shrugged as he pointed at Hank and Jan.

"I was just joking…" Clint muttered.

"Um, I have a question," Spider-Man asked. "What was that green lightning bolt I saw earlier? I thought it might've had something to do with all the blue Frosty the Snowmen running around."

"It did, Spider-Man," Captain America said. "The one behind all this…he calls himself Loki, and he wants to conquer the world. He managed to throw us around pretty easily-"

"Even the Hulk?" Peter said in shock.

"Even the Hulk," Stark replied.

"He was just lucky…" Hulk muttered.

"Anyways," Steve continued, "he's the one running the invasion and who brought the giants here. He also has help-a woman who calls herself Enchantress and a man with an ax called the Executioner. Not only that, he managed to transform four street criminals into fellows with strength on par with Captain Marvel."

"Damn…" Peter whistled.

"And to make matters worse, they kidnapped the Scarlet Witch-"

"And she should be trying to find her now!" Pietro interrupted. Despite his clear efforts to hide his worry, he was very concerned about his sister right now. "Who knows what that mad psychopath is doing to Wanda right now?!"

"We'll find her, Quicksilver," Cap promised, before turning back to Spider-Man. "I've heard about your activities in New York, Spider-Man. We could really use your help."

"W-wait…my help? MY help?!" Peter gasped.

"That's what he said, Webs," Logan answered.

Peter was out of his mind. Captain America-THE Captain America-was asking for his help. He was being asked to work with some of the greatest heroes of the world, some of the best secret agents, some of the most powerful mutants in the world, and a king of a foreign country…he, HIM-Spider-Man!

"Uh…yeah, yeah!" he replied. "You got it, Cap. I'll help anyway I can. You can count on me." He could barely believe this. Then, he got a crazy idea, and gestured over to Captain Marvel. "And my sidekick, too."

Carol stared at him for a good two seconds before making for the Webhead, Jessica just able to restrain her. "Let me at him, dammit!"

"Ok, that aside," Stark mused, "now we just got to-"

They were interrupted by a vicious and bone-chilling roar. All 14 heroes turned to see a massive horde of the blue skinned Jotun lumbering towards them from three different directions, all with their weapons in hand and with murder in their eyes. What grabbed their attention, however, was the one Frost Giant that was leading them all. He a bit taller than the rest of them, and his skin was just slightly more blue than that of the others. His weapons were two sinister looking ice scythes. He was clearly the one who was the ruler of these creatures.

"Crap," Carol muttered. "That's…

"Amora the Enchantress promised my people that there was a glorious battle here awaiting us," Ymir of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim sneered. "A group of pitiful mortal humans who think themselves gods, trying to defeat us. Allow us, mortals, to show you the error of your ways." And with another vicious roar, Ymir led his armies against the heroes.

"Aw, applesauce…"

* * *

***Little Italy, lower Manhattan***

Jane stumbled out of the car, looking around hectically and frantically for any more Jotun. "Ok, the coast is clear, for now at least," she said. At that, Thor got out of the car.

The Jotun REALLY hated Thor.

"What the HELL did you do to them?!" the astrophysicist said in exasperation.

"Well, I've continuously beaten the Hel out of them for the past few…" Thor counted off three or four of his fingers. "…Millennia, I believe."

"God, if we hadn't been together for three years…" Jane muttered. "Thor, as your friend, I'm going to tell you…if you ever do get your powers back, don't piss them off anymore."

"Now where would the fun in an immortal life be without smashing and laying waste to a number of Frost Giants every so often," the fallen god smirked. Jane sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She should have figured that there would never be any way to convince Thor out of a fight. Hell, he literally knocked out the entire population of one of Atlantic City's bars one time when a biker was making the moves on her. Why? "Eh, I needed a good time." She was starting to wonder if all…Asgardians were like this. She then looked around. They were in Little Italy, and it had definitely seen better days. Cars were burning, bodies littered the floor and at that moment, a few NYPD squad cars and two SWAT vehicles were racing by on an adjacent street. One of the cops yelled at them to get out of the streets as they sped off. Indeed, the streets were kind of empty here. A few blocks over was where people were still outside, scavenging and looting and searching for loved ones.

"He caused this."

Jane turned to Thor. "What?"

"Loki." Jane had heard his stories on his half-brother. "I saw that bolt of lightning…I may not have seen him for three years, Jane, but I recognize the work of my brother. Long has he always sought to conquer Asgard and claim Odin's throne as his own. He has always sought to humiliate me, destroy me, break me and to conquer me. Loki knows he will never be equal to me in our father's eyes. Everything I have earned, he believes it is rightfully his to own. And…I believe as I have grown so attached to this world, he now seeks to take it from me."

Jane stared at him with her mouth open. She knew from what Thor had told her that Loki Laufeyson was a madman, a psychopath, an evil god bent of ruling over Asgard, and in essence the entirety of the "Nine Realms of the Cosmos." But it never sunk into her mind that it would include Earth…not until now.

"There are heroes across the planet that would stand against him, and stop him," Jane said. "SHIELD and SWORD, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men…"

"They are formidable indeed, Jane," Thor said as he walked on. Jane took this to realize that they weren't going to be driving anymore…pffht, yeah right. She turned to get their stolen squad car, but not before she heard Thor say, "But they are merely mortal humans. How can they hope to stand against a god?"

* * *

***Central Park, Manhattan***

Wanda found herself unceremoniously thrown into the ground, which resulted in her accidentally getting dirt in her mouth. Spitting out the dirt, she turned and tried to get up, but she only got as far as her knees and one hand on the ground before her face was met with a glowing scepter.

"Please don't," Loki stated with simplicity. "I still need you."

Wanda stared defiantly at the Norse God of Mischief. She would be damned if she would cower and beg for her life like a dog. She was nothing like that-Magneto had instilled defiance of power into her mind, and she utilized that right now as she refused to let the Trickster see any weakness in her. "You will pay for this, Loki," she said quietly, ice in her voice. "This whole invasion of yours…it will blow up in your face, and you will be beaten and my allies will make you pay…unless my brother finds you first."

"The speedster?" Loki laughed. "He could never pose a threat to me. Nor the soldier, or the man in metal, or the monster, or the half breed from the stars…you are all pathetic mortals, scavenging what little you can claim for yourselves. You pretend to be gods with your skills and powers, thinking you can change your world for the better, that you can quell chaos. You feeble minded fools…nothing can quell chaos. It is the natural order."

At that moment, Enchantress appeared with a teleportation spell, along with Executioner, Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer.

"Ymir has gone off to deal with the mortal heroes," Amora stated. "And the Destroyer is heading back to their location now. And…you have captured the witch." Amora stared at Wanda sinisterly. "Well done, my Lord."

"Yes, indeed, my lovely Enchantress," Loki smirked. "She is truly quite powerful, as you say. The arcane abilities in her…it is unlike anything I've ever seen. Such potency…it can easily stand against the powers of the All-Father. At last, I can truly claim and conquer what is rightfully mine…in conquering the pathetic cesspool of a realm my oaf of a brother was banished in, I've found a weapon that will win us the Nine Realms."

"So you plan to turn me into a weapon," Wanda chuckled. "It didn't work when Sinister tried it, it didn't work when the Hellfire Club tried it, and you won't have any other luck."

"Now what makes you think I need YOU at all?" Loki laughed. Wanda's eyes widened as she suddenly understood what he was implying. When he decided to claim her power, she merely thought she was going to be forced to fight for him…but all he wanted was her powers. Wanda herself was of no use to him at all. Before she could even move or react, however, Loki suddenly waved his hand and she was lifted off the ground. Green spheres of magical energy ensnared her hands as they were forced up in a horizontal stretch formation. Her legs and feet were also ensnared together by the same green energy. She was now suspended in the air unable to move or cast any hexes or arcane blasts. "All I need is the power inside you," Loki sneered, and Wanda found herself slowly starting to know fear. "Your power, and after I take it from you, I could care less what becomes of you, wench."

"Then pass her on to us," Wrecker said suddenly, a sneer on his face. "After everything we're doing for ya, I think me and the boys could use a nice reward."

"And she's as nice as they get," Thunderball addd, eying the mutant with predatory eyes.

Wanda unconsciously gulped in horror.

"Very well, my minions," Loki chuckled. "You may do as you wish to her…after I gain her powers."

At that, Wanda felt the pain again…and then the screams began escaping her lips.

* * *

***Times Square, 10 minutes later***

"WHY DON' THESE THINGS GIVE UP, DAMMIT!?" Wolverine roared as he slashed at another Jotun's throat, drenching his claws, his black uniform, the Jotun's neck and the street below with blue blood as the creature collapsed to its death. "THEY JUST KEEP COMIN' AND COMIN'!"

"Then keep gutting them, you big baby!" Barton yelled as he fired a volley of explosive arrows at three Frost Giants. He was back to back with Widow as Natalia fired rapid rounds of machine gun fire.

They were getting their asses kicked. The Jotun were swarming them like crazy, and their numbers didn't seem to be ending any time soon. Loki clearly was making to ensure that they were all too occupied to come after him. Bullets, explosions, battle cries, war cries, yells, smashes and booms rang out for blocks around as the assembled heroes fought back viciously against the oncoming hordes of Frost Giants. They were outnumbered and outclassed…but they weren't out powered. Except for Captain Marvel; her powers still neutralized, Carol was unable to put up the fight she yearned to give right now and dish out the damage she really wanted to. But even depowered, she wasn't one to run from a fight. She was a former soldier, and a former SHIELD agent, dammit. Give her a gun or two and some ammo, and she fought just as fierce. And at the moment, that was exactly what she was doing, firing two guns she had grabbed off a nearby SWAT officer's body, a combat belt with a bunch of ammo cartridges in the pouches.

Hulk was taking the brunt of the force-he had instantly made to smash Ymir and since then he had been engaged in a vicious brawl with him. Ymir was unlike any of the other Jotun-he was stronger and more resistant…and certainly more ruthless and uncaring. He wielded two ice blades, and he knew how to use them well. He was certainly powerful. Not on the level of the Hulk, however. But where he failed in strength, he made up in skill. This made it a vicious battle for the both of the titans. Their fight had traveled all over Times Square and had caused even more damage than their fight with the Destroyer.

"Just hold the damn line!" Stark yelled out, his armor once again fully functioning as he grabbed a Jotun's head and threw it into the ground, firing his unibeam at another. "We can't let these things keep us here! We break them down and go find Loki!"

"Never took you as the leader type, Tony!" Cap yelled with a smirk as he grabbed his shield as it ricocheted from the head of a Jotun.

"Me? I dabble in many things, old man!" Iron Man replied as he touched down. "SHIELD REFLECTION!" At that, he fired his repulsors at Captain America, who protected himself with his shield at an angle, allowing the repulsor blasts to fire off to the Jotun.

"Cool," Spider-Man whistled as he blinded a Frost Giant with his webbing. With a somersault, he rammed his feet into its face, slamming it into the ground.

"Stay focused, counterpart!" Jessica chuckled as she landed next to him in a crouch, firing her venom blasts. "We can't have you bloody killed while you're sightseeing, now can we?!"

"I've lasted this long!" Peter quipped as they got back to back, firing webs and venom blasts. "So, I've been wondering-you shoot webs or anything?"

"Kind of random, isn't it?" Jessica replied.

"Do you?"

"No!"

"So why are you called SPIDER Woman?! You don't seem to have any spider powers!"

"I can cling to walls like you, if that helps! And I have spider DNA in my blood!"

"Hey, me too!"

"You're pretty random, aren't you?!"

"It's more fun than it looks!"

"Annoying to most!"

"You seem to be fine with it! Most women can't stand me for five minutes!" Spider-Man yelled as he shot a web line above Jessica's head, blinding the Jotun charging her. In a flash, she rammed her fist into its eye and fire venom blasts at its mouth.

Spider Woman smirked. "That should tell you something, shouldn't it?"

"Eh, I think it should," Peter shrugged as he fired more webbing. "Not sure what, though."

"I must admit, you certainly live up to your reputation," Jess replied as he fired her venom blasts at a Jotun making to slam Peter to the ground. "Nothing at all what I'd thought you to be!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"I would say so-you certainly made me laugh for the first time this whole day."

"Huh…I think that's the first time I've heard that in years!"

"Well, you left quite the impression on Captain Marvel."

"I think she wants to kill me."

"Oh, she's just joking!"

"NO I WASN'T!" Captain Marvel yelled as she fired at a Jotun, distracting it enough for Hulk to smash it with Ymir's face.

"Ignore her-she's just embarrassed she had to be saved. She's not used to being the damsel in distress."

"I could tell-real stick in the mud."

"That's what I always saw!"

"REALLY, JESS?!" Carol yelled out.

"Oh you know I kid!"

"Me too!" Spidey quipped.

"NO ONE ASKED YOUR OPINION!"

"Hey, now be nice to my male counterpart!"

"Y'know, Spider Woman," Spider-Man said as he kicked a Jotun in the crotch, making howl in pain. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

"I believe so!" Spider Woman yelled back as she blasted the hit Jotun in the face.

"Oh, joy…" muttered Carol.

"Cheer up, Danvers," Logan said as he ran past her. "He stops getting' annoyin' after a while."

"How long?!"

"I'll letchu know when he does!"

"Yes, find a new friend in this chaos," Pietro yelled as he rapidly unleashed volleys after volleys of deadly momentum enhanced punches on the Jotun. "Meanwhile, Wanda is God knows where with that mad man!"

"WE'LL FIND HER, DAMMIT!" Natalia yelled. "FOCUS ON THE CURRENT PROBLEM!"

"Do not be so hostile to Pietro, Black Widow," Panther shouted as he rammed daggers into the eyes of a Frost Giant. "He is right to be concerned of his sister! With such power, Loki can easily use her against us!"

"I think he was more concerned on the flesh & blood aspect!" Janet yelled. With a roar, she fired more sting blasts-until she was rammed by a massive fist into the ground.

"JAN!" Pym yelled as he grew to 30ft and brutally slammed the Jotun responsible into the ground. Jan, however, was far from out of the count. Surprising the other heroes, she grew from a miniscule 6 inches to a massive 30ft, slamming her foot into a Jotun and ramming an entire group of them into the theater with a swat of her hand.

"Don't worry, honey!" Jan grinned, much to Pym's relief. "It'll take more than that to keep me down!"

"Umm…that might be something we may actually have to worry about!" Peter yelled out, his Spider-Sense, already going crazy, now going on haywire.

"What do you mean?!" Hawkeye yelled out.

"Something bad is coming!"

"Oh, because this isn't bad enough!" Carol yelled.

"Apparently not!" Spidey yelled as he pointed. "What the hell is-?!"

**FREEAAAWWWAAAAAOOOMMMMM!**

A sudden energy blast of devastating proportions came out of nowhere and hit the ground where Spider-Man and Spider Woman were standing just moments before Peter grabbed Jess and leapt out of the way, allowing numerous Frost Giants to take the blasts. To the horror and shock of the assembled heroes, the Destroyer came lumbering back onto the scene.

"Well," Mockingbird yelled as she avoided an ice spear. "We're screwed."

"Talk about feeling useless," Carol muttered. She was still the only one who was able to stand toe to toe with the Destroyer, and right now she was currently depowered and unable to take it down. Her guns wouldn't do anything.

"Hulk!" Cap ordered. "Focus on the Destroyer! Iron Man, Wolverine and I will deal with that Ymir guy!"

"Got it!" Hulk roared as he threw Ymir into a nearby building and charged towards the Destroyer, only to meet a very powerful metallic fist as it slammed him into the ground. Hulk only got angrier and fired a massively powerful uppercut at the machine. Meanwhile, Ymir was struggling to get up only to meet savage claws slash at his face, enticing roars of pain. Swinging his ice swords blindly, he was hit with Iron Man' unibeam blast as Wolverine and Captain America struck at his leg.

"Ok, so the two impromptu leaders are facing the blue guy there," Hawkeye stated as the other heroes regrouped. "I nominate Danvers as our new field commander."

"What?" Carol stuttered.

"You've got the experience, girl," Bobbi remarked.

Carol looked at Jess, Clint, Natalia, Bobbi, King T'Challa, Pietro, Hank, Jan and…Spider-Man, and cocking her gun, she nodded with a smirk. "Ok, then, team, here's the plan. We still need to find Wanda and we'll need to get through these guys. Pietro, make as big a suction vortex as you can, suck them all in. Jess, you distract them and break their ranks with your pheromones. Natalia, Clint and I will take the right flank while-!"

**FFFRREAAAAASSWWEEEEEAAOOOMMMM!**

"**RRRAAAAAUUUGHHHHRRRHHH!"**

The heroes watched as the Destroyer fired a massive energy blast at the Hulk, so powerful that it sent the titan flying through various buildings and down multiple street, and eventually, right into the Empire State Building a couple dozen blocks over. People were still in that general area, fleeing and panicking, and it got worse when the Hulk crashed into the bottom right sides of the skyscraper. He was oblivious to the people around him, and oblivious to the damage he had caused in his impact. All the Hulk cared for right now was to smash the Destroyer to Kingdom Come. Oblivious to the other things, he jumped back to where he had been.

Which meant that he was oblivious to the fact that the Empire State Building was now collapsing with its foundation completely uneven.

Carol, Jess, T'Challa, Hank, Jan, Pietro, Clint, Natalia, Bobbi and Peter did see this, however. They watched as the foundations groaned and grumbled and the bulk of the skyscraper began sliding down and down, turning into a leaning position that easily threated to topple and utterly crush everyone under it, along with killing everyone still inside the Empire State Building in the fall.

"Um…that isn't good," Jan said in shock.

"No kidding," Jess replied.

"Pym, can you hold up a building?!" Carol demanded.

"Of THAT size?!" Yellowjacket replied. "I've never tried something like that. I don't think the Particles enhance my strength levels to those proportions.

"I have an idea-!" Spider-Man began, only to be interrupted by a vicious roar. Jotun began descending upon them, taking advantage of their momentary distraction. Within seconds, the heroes, huddled together, were now either separated or in pairs. Peter instantly saw that this wasn't good. Here they were being divided and conquered while the Empire State Building was slowly falling to its doom with hundreds of people inside it falling to their deaths. If he could just get there in time…!

"One vortex, coming up!" Quicksilver roared as he began moving at high supersonic speeds, creating a suction vortex that started pulling in the Frost Giants, each of whom were promptly greeting into the vortex by swift rapid punches.

"Good work, Quicksiver," Carol yelled as she, Clint and Natalia rapidly fired at the creatures. "Yellowjacket, we'll cover you so you can get to the Empire-!"

"KINDA BUSY HERE!" Pym yelled as he was jumped by a swarm of Jotun.

"Dammit!" Carol yelled in anger. "Spider-Man and Panther, help Pym! Jess, you-!" She was interrupted, however, as Spider-Man suddenly jumped over her head, rammed a powerful punch into a Jotun's face, and then swung off at high speeds to God knew where. "Spider-Man! SPIDER-MAN!" she yelled in shocked anger, only for her cries to fall on deaf ears. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Did…he just leave!?" Bobbi yelled in shock as she jumped up and rammed a bo staff into a Frost Giant's eye, making it roar in pain. "He said he was going to stay and help and he LEFT!?"

"When I find him after this is over, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Carol yelled viciously as she loaded her final cartridge into her gun. "Jessica, you better change your name after this!"

"He must have a reason for leaving!" Panther yelled as he landed in a crouch, a dead Jotun falling behind him with daggers in its neck.

"Really?! What's going on that's more important than the end of the world?!" Natalia yelled.

"Well, I think there's a Knicks game going on today!" Clint offered.

"Clint-shut up!" Bobbi yelled.

Meanwhile, Cap, Iron Man and Wolverine were doing the best they could against Ymir. He may have been big, but he was very agile, and very apt with those ice blades of his. Unfortunately, he was up against three heroes instead of just one. Two of them hand faced armies and one, and the other had a suit that had all kinds of surprises waiting to be unleashed. Cap repeatedly dodged every attack that came his way or blocked it with his shield, and threw and rammed it into the Jotun's face. Logan's claws were dripping blue with blood as he constantly slashed at the giant's thick skin and left numerous scars on Ymir's body. Stark fired his repulsors left and right, not relenting and not giving the titan any chance of recovering time. Ymir had faced Asgardians and trolls, and here he was, being humbled by mortals.

Hulk, however, was the worse off-no matter how much madder or stronger he was getting, the Destroyer was able to meet him in strength levels. Each blow was met by the other with full force. Punches on metal and metal on thick skin echoed out as the two titans continued to duke it out, unrelenting and undeterred. Unfortunately, Hulk was still a living thing that had a stamina reserve. Even though he could fight off countless armies and aliens and super powered beings, he still got tired and exhausted, and despite what most of the planet thought, the Incredible Hulk could still feel pain. The Destroyer had none of those limitations. A relentless metallic juggernaut, it just kept coming and coming.

"Y'know, Banner," Hulk mused in his mental landscape, "when we agreed to this, I wasn't expecting us to get our ass handed to us so soon!"

"Yeah, neither was I," Bruce mused as he watched the battle from his place inside their shared conscious. "I really do wish that Captain Marvel can get her powers back some time soon."

"This isn't going good!" Hawkeye yelled out as he fired more arrows.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Carol yelled back. Suddenly, her gun stopped firing bullets and simply clicked every time she tried to shoot. 'Oh, crap, I'm out…' she realized. She barely saw the incoming ice spear in time, and dodged out of the way. "And I just ran out of ammo!"

"Jan and Nat!" Bobbi yelled. "Cover Carol!"

"I can take care of-!"

"Not like this, you can't!" Jan yelled as she went supersized and slammed her foot into a Frost Giant's mouth. "You have no powers, and you have no weapons on you! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Well, I can't just stay here and do nothing!"

An explosion then suddenly rang out as the Destroyer blasted the Hulk into the Times Square Visitors Center building. With a vicious and agonizing roar, the Hulk crashed right through, flying out on the other side of the building onto W46 Street. Apparently, there were people inside the Visitor Center, hiding inside from the carnage that was now plaguing the city. With the large gaping hole in the building's side, people instantly broke out into a panic. Unfortunately, as human beings can't ever rationalize in a dangerous situation, the first thing they did was run right outside, right into the sights of the Destroyer and the Jotun. And the Jotun and Destroyer were supposed to be destroying everything in sight.

"Dammit-Jess and Panther, break off and keep those things away from the civilians!" Natalia ordered.

"Um, where's Hulk?!" Pym yelled as he saw the Destroyer lumbering in the direction of where the Hulk had crashed. This was also the direction where the people were screaming and panicking and running away.

Ymir, meanwhile, had just managed to impale Logan through the stomach with his ice sword and Logan was currently doing anything he could to rip it out of his body, now that he was stuck impaled onto an abandoned bus. Steve and Stark were now forced on the defensive as Ymir switched to a mixture of brute force and skillful weaponry. Stark's shields and armor were starting to cave under the sheer force of pressure from Ymir's blows. Steve may have been an excellent combatant, but Ymir had millennia of battling under his belt. With a vicious roar, he punched Cap, who-even though he brought his shield down to protect himself-went flying into the air and crashed into a nearby abandoned food stand.

"There's too many of them!" Panther yelled as he threw another trio of daggers. He suddenly realized he was almost out of daggers. His only remaining weapons left were a few daggers, his vibranium claws, his combat skills and two daggers that could connect into a dual bladed staff.

"But we must continue!" Pietro yelled as he landed a 1000 punch combo into a Jotun's leg in an instant, forcing it down for Hawkeye to shoot an incendiary arrow at its face. "We have too much at stake to-!"

"MOMMY!"

Carol heard it, and turned to see a little boy tripping over a broken piece of car, abandoned by the masses of panicking people fleeing the area. In horror, she also saw the Destroyer lumbering in that direction. Jess and T'Challa were too busy keeping the Frost Giants at bay from the fleeing people. The child looked up and saw the metallic juggernaut lumbering in his direction. Carol didn't hesitate. In an instant, she was running to where the little boy lay. "Danvers, what the hell are you doing?!" Natalia yelled as she saw the heroine running, but Carol paid no heed, she just knew that she had to get to that child before the Destroyer-who she saw now preparing to fire yet another blast. Carol pushed herself to run faster, and as she did, she felt the contractions of her lungs as they absorbed more air, the burns in her thighs as she made the run, and something else in her body, but she couldn't quite place what it was at the moment, maybe it-

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you to your mommy!" she cried as she approached the child.

"Captain Marvel?" he gasped.

"Yes, that's me. Now hold on-!"

**FFWWAAAASSEEAAAAWWWWWOOOOOMMMMM!**

It happened so fast.

Carol had barely grabbed the child and started getting up to run to his mother when she saw the Destroyer fire its blast. She had no time to dodge it or race for nearby shelter. So she did the only thing natural to her-she turned and shielded the boy with her body. It was as she did that that she remembered she was completely unable to actually protect him without her powers. She was going to burn with him. She didn't care-she needed to make the kid think everything was going to be ok, no matter what. So there she stayed, her body facing the blast and her arms protectively surrounding the child, waiting for the blast to impact her, and when it did, she expected in that brief nanosecond to feel intense burning and pain and agony before death.

What she didn't expect was her body taking the full energy of the blast, the heat playfully nipping at her exposed skin, and the entirety of the blast being absorbed by her, with the child unaffected at all.

She was stupefied as her body began glowing intensely and her eyes became white orbs again. The sensation of unending adrenaline coursed through her once more and Carol…Carol felt like she had absorbed the sun. Her powers had returned.

"Kid," she said as she let the boy go. "Run." And with that and a vicious yell, Captain Marvel unleased a massive energy blast at the Destroyer, sending it flying back. And with a resonating boom, she slammed her fist into it the juggernaut's face.

"Whoa…" the boy murmured before running off to catch up with the still fleeing crowds.

"HOLY SHIT!" Bobbi yelled as she saw the Destroyer fly into the skies, Captain Marvel viciously and mercilessly decimating the titan.

"She's back!" Jess yelled in glee.

Sure enough, Carol regaining her powers gave the assembled heroes just the push they needed. Carol slammed the Destroyer into the ground and set her attention on the various Frost Giants in the area. Firing a relentless barrage of photon blasts, she hit every Jotun she could, blasting them into the ground, into the skies, into buildings. If that weren't enough, she also put her fighting skills into use as she landed merciless combos and hits and kicks onto the Jotun, breaking them and their weapons. Joined in with the attacks from Cap, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Wolverine, Widow, Mockingbird, Wasp, Yellowjacket, Quicksilver, Spider Woman and Black Panther, the Frost Giants suddenly found themselves overpowered by the woman who had managed to turn the Destroyer's power against them. Arrow, repulsors, claws, blasts, fists, stingers, bullets and staffs united as one and decimated the massive hordes of invaders. A number of the Frost Giants fell dead while others sported massive injuries. Ymir saw this, and recognized that with this sudden boost of power, they couldn't win now. He confirmed this when Captain Marvel landed a devastating kick onto his arm when he tried to decapitate her.

"FROST GIANST!" he roared, clutching his arm. "Make haste and retreat! To Loki and his followers!" With that, the Jotun began falling back, heading deeper into the city.

"We did it!" Jan declared.

"Not yet!" Carol said as she saw the Destroyer get back onto its feet

**KRAKABOOM!**

Only to slammed right back into the ground by a burning, bleeding, vicious and pissed off Hulk. "THAT. MADE. ME. MAD!" he roared. Grabbing the juggernaut's faceless head, Hulk roared as he threw the Destroyer away, the titan flying off to parts unknown in the city.

"Damn you look terrible, Hulk," Jess gasped as he walked over to the other heroes. Indeed, the Hulk's durable skin was a mess. It was charred and burned, it was bleeding and it was darker in many places. There were many burn marks from the Destroyer's blast. But Hulk had a very potent healing factor, one which was being put to use as the injuries began to slowly repair themselves.

"Don't care," Hulk grumbled. "Still too mad."

"Well, that was some good work, everyone," Cap said as he secured his shield. "We have them on the run."

"And they said they're heading for Loki," Stark added. "My guess that where Loki is, so is Scarlet Witch. We follow, save her and together we take that guy down."

"A sound plan," Pietro said instantly.

"And with the creatures recovering from this battle, we may stand a chance," Panther mused.

"Not sure, Your Majesty," Stark countered. "That was just a large horde of them. My scanners show that there are still tons of these things across the city. The ones we fought didn't even account for half of the numbers I'm seeing."

"How do we handle that?" Pym asked.

"_Not to worry, Dr. Pym,"_ a voice on Steve's radio comm answered, surprising them all. _"Leave that to us."_

"Fury," Cap replied. At that instant, sounds of jet engines roared in the heavens. They all looked up to see SHIELD F-88 fighter jet squadrons, drop ships and Mandroid divisions flying in the skies high above. SHIELD had finally arrived on the scene.

"About time you guys showed up," Stark said as he established a connection to the Helicarrier.

* * *

***SHIELD Helicarrier, 1800ft in the skies, entering New York City airspace***

"Don't start with me, Stark," Director Fury replied as he stared at the feeds on the screens; it was about time the SHIELD techies had managed to reestablish secure lines with the Warriors on scene. The entire command deck was buzzing as Hill barked out orders and deployments. "What the hell is happening down there?! I got blips all over Manhattan, and I got the NYPD, the mayor, the New York Governor, the Pentagon and the US President calling the Helicarrier-!"

"Some guy named Loki is trying to take over the world," Natalia's voice interrupted. "He's brought an army of creatures called Frost Giants to enforce his goals. He's also got a few lieutenants, a near unstoppable weapon, and he turned four civilians into his own thugs. And he's captured the Scarlet Witch. We believed he's trying to harness her powers for his own gains."

"Well damn," the man replied. Swiping his hand on the screens before him, he brought up a feed from a satellite orbiting above New York. He could see the assembled heroes in the streets. "Did you all team up to fight against this?"

"Yes, sir," Cap's voice replied.

"Even the Hulk?"

"He's actually been a big help to us, Fury," Jess' voice replied.

Fury brought up feeds from the Raft to see what the situation was down there. "Ok…I'll be wanting to talk about that later on. Anyways, listen up all of you. I can see you guys are working together to bring down this invasion, and that you have your hands full. Here's what I'll do-SHIELD forces will engage any of these things that they find. I got ground troops and Mandroid units deploying. The US military ETA is five minutes. We'll get them in on the flow, too. We do that, that should leave you all focused to handle the big guns of this whole invasion."

"Really, Fury?" Carol's voice replied. "That's all you'll do?"

"Nothing more for now. I have the World Security Council wanting me to nuke Manhattan though," Fury replied. "Don't make me have to resort to that." He brought up another feed of the areas surrounding Times Square and frowned. "Now, someone want to tell me why the Empire State Building is leaning in a slanted-?"

"Sir," Hill interrupted. "Coulson's on the line."

"Patch him through," Fury replied. "And all of you-don't mess this up…I don't always put my trust in superhumans and vigilantes, but you all seem to be our only shot of getting out of this. Don't mess it up." With that, Fury severed the connection. "Go ahead Coulson. What's the status of the Raft?"

"The prisoners are secure, Boss," Coulson's voice replied. "We managed to get most to the temp cells in 42. Three of the things attacking Manhattan crashed into the Raft, but the Hulk took care of them. Last I saw, he was heading to Manhattan to help out."

"Yeah, he's with a bunch of the city's heroes and some of our Warriors," Fury confirmed. "I'm sending a transport for you, ETA in 10 minutes."

"Got it, Boss," Coulson replied and the feed went dead.

"Sir," Hill asked. "Can we really trust these superheroes and vigilantes?"

Fury stared at his feed. SHIELD officially only barely tolerated superheroes and vigilantes, as the Council stated. But Fury himself, he knew there were threats in the world only their kind could handle. This was probably one of them. Granted he could've just taken complete control of the situation and had them all follow his orders. The problem with that was he had no idea what was going on other than it was an invasion, and they knew what was going on. No, he needed to put his pride away, and put some trust in these heroes. Captain America was down there, anyways, and Stark, though an ass, could get serious when it was called for, like right now. If anyone he knew could get this to turn around, Nick Fury was sure it was those two leading the others that could.

"I'd like to think so, Hill."

* * *

***Times Square***

"Oh my God," Bobbi gasped. "THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, I COMPLETELY FOR-…"

She found herself silent as she and the other assembled heroes saw that the skyscraper was actually…still standing, albeit slanting.

"Um…wasn't it, like, falling to its doom?" Clint asked.

"It was…." Stark mumbled. "JARVIS, scan the area."

"People are going to need our help there," Steve said. "Let's get there before we-!"

"Someone is holding it up!" Stark interrupted.

"What?!" Pym gaped.

"I'm serious, my scanners show someone is holding up the Empire State Building! I can't see who with all the debris, but someone is definitely holding it up-and it looks like they're struggling!"

"Then you, Danvers, Hulk and Pietro on ahead!" Cap replied. "The rest of us will catch up as fast as we can!"

"Got it!" Iron Man replied. With that, he, Carol, Hulk and Quicksilver raced off and jumped off to the skyscraper. Pietro was the first to arrive, followed by Carol 10 seconds later, who came in time to see Pietro exiting the skyscraper.

"They're evacuating as fast as they can," he told her as she landed, three people with him. "I'm helping them out, but the police say that the superhuman holding up the building may not last longer." With that, the mutant sped off to help evacuate the building. The heroine took in the sight of police, paramedics and firefighters going as fast as they could and as best they could to get to the civilians and evacuate them as fast as they could before the skyscraper potentially fell or collapsed. She was wondering just who was under the giant infrastructure, holding up all that weight-it had to be a really strong superhuman. Perhaps he or she would be willing to join their cause. But first, she decided to help out with evacuation. Carol was about to fly over to the skyscraper, when a little girl ran up to her, looking worried.

"Captain Marvel!"

"Hey, little one," she replied as she leaned down, a smile on her face. "What's wrong?"

"You have to help him! He's hurting! I think holding up the building is hurting him!"

This caught Carol's attention. "Who?" she asked as Hulk and Iron Man arrived.

"Spider-Man!" This completely surprised Carol. "Hurry, he's under there!" the girl continued as she pointed to a section where the building's loose foundation almost met the streets. Carol couldn't believe what she had heard. SPIDER-MAN?! That stupid idiotic clown? Unconvinced, Carol dashed over to where the girl had pointed and lowered herself to see what was inside.

She was met with white lenses and a shaking spandex covered body. There in front of her, supporting the probably 90+ ton building on his shoulders and back, was the Amazing Spider-Man.

"Hey," he said with a strained voice. "Yeah…this was the idea I had. Sorry for running off, but I really didn't think there was another way. Guess you guys managed to take them down, though." Peter saw the heroine was still looking at him with shock. Then he remembered that his arms, unused to such strain despite being capable of withstanding it, were hurting like hell. "Um…Captain Marvel, you think you could…?"

"Oh, right," Carol said as she came back to reality. With essentially relative ease due to her strength, Carol took the building in her hands and raised it up, setting the skyscraper back into its foundation, balancing the gigantic infrastructure onto its base, ensuring that it wouldn't fall again. Peter then collapsed onto the ground, exhausted as his stamina reserves began to slowly replenish themselves. As people cheered, the other heroes arrived on scene and watched as Captain Marvel touched down and helped Spider-Man onto his feet. It took them a few seconds to put two and two together.

"Wait…it was SPIDEY?!" Wasp gasped in shock. "HE was the one holding up the building?!"

"Um…I guess so," Stark replied in awe. The other heroes, even Wolverine, were in utter surprise. As a result, none of them noticed the police car slowly pull up behind them.

Carol, as she helped the arachnid onto his feet, was still in awe, wonder and shock. She knew that he faced some pretty strong supervillians in his heroics, but this kind of strength display…she had never heard of Spider-Man performing such a feat before today. It surprised her. And she noticed that his body, though clearly able to perform such a feat, was also clearly not accustomed to doing so. His body was shaking and he was breathing slightly heavier than a normal person should. She never would've expected something like this from Spider-Man at all, especially after their…unusual first encounter just earlier today. Allowing him to lean on her, she helped him over to the other heroes, still in awe. She somehow felt she needed to say something after seeing this-some form of praise or congratulation or encouragement. All she could really think of, however, was…

"You're strong."

She was surprised to hear the vigilante chuckled and reply, "I know." Thinking he was being egoistic, Carol was about to retort with anger when he added, "It hurts, though…being strong isn't all that fun."

The two came over to the others. "Webs, you ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Peter replied. "Just gotta…catch my breath. I'll be dandy in a few."

"That was pretty impressive," Jess said.

"Really, man," Clint agreed. "Never would've expected that from you."

"No one does," the vigilante replied. "It helps with the underdog vibe I try to give off."

"Well, you're no underdog here, son," Cap said as he smiled in approval. "Doing something like that without any hesitation…not many would do that. That took guts. I'm glad you're fighting for our side, Spider-Man. You really do the title 'hero' justice."

"You have no idea how much I'm screaming like a schoolgirl inside my head after hearing those words." Everyone chuckled at those words. Peter continued, "Thank you, Captain America…that means a lot from you."

"Hopefully, you do even better when we face Loki again," Stark said. "Ok, everyone…we didn't do so well fighting him the first time, especially with his backup and that glow stick of destiny. But, we have another chance to bring him down. We're taking the fight to Loki this time. He caught us by surprise the first time, but now-"

"You battled Loki?"

They turned behind them to see a handsome blonde man standing before them, wearing jeans, a black sleeve shirt and a dark blue jacket. He wore his long hair in a low rise ponytail and had a slight scruff of beard. He had a look of curiosity and confusion on his face. Racing up to him was a beautiful brunette woman of around the age of late twenties or early thirties. "Thor…" she gasped as she finally came to his side. "I said this was a bad idea-!"

"But they indeed battled Loki-!"

"Dr. Jane Foster?!" Spider-Man suddenly said in realization. "And Dr. Donald Blake?! Holy…you guys are the experts in Einstein-Rosen theory! I did my thesis on your work! You two changed the entire wormhole view!"

"Spider-Man's right," Pym added. "Both of them are some of the most well respected minds in their field of work."

"And…he knows about Loki…" Natalia said in suspicion.

"Unusual, being these two were nowhere near the battle," Panther stated, also suspicious.

"Yeah…we weren't even in Manhattan when this whole thing started," Jane Foster replied. "THIS guy stole a cop car to get us here once we found out what was going on. Oh…and his name isn't Donald Blake. It's Thor."

"Wait, what?!" Pym and Peter exclaimed.

"It is true," the blonde man replied. "Donald Blake is only an illusion, created to mask my true identity in this realm. I don't even know anything in the field of 'Einstein-Rosen theory. What I know is just simply fact to my people. Speaking of which, if you are going to do battle with Loki again, you will need my aid. I have dealt with Loki much in the last hundreds of years. You may be some of the greatest champions of Earth, some of Midgard's mightiest heroes, but against a god, you truly stand no chance. You need my help, protectors of Midgard."

"…Is anyone else freaked out?" Bobbi asked.

"Should I smash him?" Hulk asked with complete seriousness.

"NO!" Jane yelled. "Don't try to hurt him!"

"I don' like this," Logan growled. "Guy just randomly shows up and starts talkin' about the world's newest supervillian sensation like they grew up together or somethin' like that."

"My entire thesis paper may have been a lie…" Spider-Man said.

"THAT'S what concerns you?" Captain Marvel sighed in exasperation.

"I'm with Logan," Clint said. "This doesn't seem right."

"Ok, look," Jane sighed, trying to defend Thor. "He may seem like a crazy jackass, but there is truth in his words. I've been with him for three years now, and what he first said to me seemed impossible. But over time, I saw that he was right. You have to listen to him…Thor isn't trying to trick you guys. Yeah, his entire career the last three years may be a sham, but-"

"Ok, that isn't of concern to us right now," Cap said as he approached Thor, suspicion all over his face. "What I want to know is why you seem to know quite a bit about this 'Loki' fellow, and how you even know his name or that he exists."

Thor sighed and looked directly into the Captain's eyes. "Because…he is my brother."

* * *

_**XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	6. Assemble! Part 6

Chapter 6: Assemble! Part 6

* * *

***Central Park, same time***

"She is…very resistant…" Amora mused, puzzlement on her face.

"Indeed," Loki smirked.

Wanda didn't know how much longer she could hold out. She was willing every single bit of her arcane and hex abilities she controlled into her focus-she was manipulating probability, making it so that Loki's spells and attempts to drain her of her powers would almost certainly not work, and she had been up to now succeeding in her attempts. The magical forces Loki had doused her with were working nonstop to drain her of her abilities and Wanda was countering it as best as she could. Her screams from the beginning had turned into roars of pain and determination, her focus channeling directly into her efforts to counter Loki's actions. But it was taking a tremendous toll on her body and her energy reserves; she had never channeled her abilities in a way like she was now, never channeling her full power set like she was now, in a single all powerful movement. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker with each passing minute. She was closer and closer to faltering and soon just unable to keep up with her resistance. If some sort of miracle didn't happen soon, then she would collapse under the strain of Loki's power, and her own mutant powers and arcane abilities would be stolen from her, and if Loki took them unto himself…then the world truly was doomed.

She just had to hold out a bit longer…

"Why do you resist so much, mortal?" Loki taunted with a sneer, fascinated by how much the Scarlet Witch worked to resist his attempts to steal her abilities. "You are getting weaker and weaker, and all the while, my armies are razing this so-called mighty city to the ground. Soon, they will spread across Midgard, and all your people's pitiful attempts to resist will fail. I will take this realm, and I will then take Asgard itself, and then all Nine Realms of the Cosmos. It is my birthright, my destiny."

"Ha…" Wanda sneered as she squirmed in the pain of Loki's magic and her own resistance. "Birthright…I used to think that was my birthright, too. To rule this world and the Homo sapiens. Let me tell you something…that is simply a delusion, a warped concept that you're superior to the rest. You aren't; you are going to fall, just as any other tyrant. Mankind, mutantkind…all life on this Earth will never submit. Not to men like you."

"There are no men like me," Loki smirked.

"There are always men like you," Wanda strained to say. "My father is a prime example."

"Loki!" The invaders, their human cohorts and the Scarlet Witch turned to see the Jotun horde that had been dispatched to attack the assembled heroes arriving towards them, led by their king, Ymir. Loki was surprised to see that the Jotun were in actually bad shape. Many of them held a variety of wounds and burns. Not only that, the Enchantress had seen Ymir lead almost 100 of the creatures, but now only 30 remained.

"Ymir?" Amora asked in puzzlement. "What has-?!"

"You sent us to a defeat!" Ymir roared, his hand grabbing the Enchantress' throat, only for the Executioner's blade to slice through, not enough to sever the limb, but enough to cause great pain and have the Jotun release her hold.

"Do not touch the Enchantress," Skurge snarled, readying himself for battle.

"Calm yourself, Skurge," Loki ordered as he, flanked by Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer, came over to the towering beast. "Ymir, loyal servant of my father Laufey, what happened to you and your fellow Jotun?"

"The mortals you sent us to slaughter," Ymir snarled. "Your Enchantress promised us that they would be like pigs at the slaughter…but they are nothing as such. They are powerful. They have a fighting spirit unlike anything I have ever seen, even in the wars against Asgard. They refuse to surrender, and they refuse to fall. Even the ones who have no abilities as the others, they do not show fear. They are formidable warriors, and they were not the cowering wretches we were promised. And…you said there were only 13, but there were 14."

"14?" Loki asked, actually confused.

"And the woman in red you claimed to kill? She was alive, and she stood against the Destroyer itself, Laufeyson. And the green brutish monster has sent it to parts unknown."

"Amora?" Loki asked as he turned to the Enchantress.

"I sense them," the sorceress said as her eyes began glowing green, her magics working to locate the heroes. "They indeed stand…the half breed does live and she is again empowered…there is indeed a new hero amongst them…and also two mortals. And…they have decided to come bring the fight to us."

"Ha," Wanda sneered as she squirmed in her pain. "And the mad tyrant shall fall."

Loki took one glance at her before he nonchalantly fired a devastating blast from his scepter at her. It was like being burned alive and her inside being torn apart. Wanda screamed in agonizing pain, barely able to keep her probability defenses up. She was desperately trying to hang onto her powers, for she knew that if Loki got them, the Earth was screwed. "Ymir, you will stand with us when they come," Loki commanded. "As will these Jotun with you. Amora, be a dear and summon the Destroyer back to our ranks. As for you four," he added as he turned to the superhumans under his command, "this will be your greatest test of loyalty. Stand by my side and you shall gain a great privilege in this world."

"You don't need to tell us twice," Wrecker sneered as his fellow criminals nodded in agreement.

"By the time they arrive, I should have drained the mortal of her powers and-"

"Thor."

Loki snapped back to the Enchantress. "What did you say?"

"One of the mortals," Amora said as she turned to face Loki, her eyes no longer glowing, "is…Thor."

Loki was stunned for a moment, shocked by the news. Then, he smirked deviously. "Well, things have gotten quite more…interesting."

* * *

***Empire State Building, same time***

"Wait…what?" Jan gasped.

"Did I hear that right?" Hawkeye said, looking to Spider-Man standing next to him. "Did you hear him say what I think he said?"

"Well, unless he said he just got 15% of car insurance by switching to Geico, then yeah, I did," the arachnid replied, to which Barton face palmed.

"You're…you're his brother?" Iron Man asked as he came to Cap's side, his visor retracting.

Thor sighed and nodded his head. "Yes…I am."

"JARVIS?"

'Scans show that he has no superhuman or supernatural abilities about him, sir,' the AI replied.

"Loki was able to manhandle all of us," Steve said. "Even the Hulk and Captain Marvel. He was able to make us all look like fools when he mopped the floor with us, and he did so with his powers. Apparently, you don't have any powers. And not only that, you don't look anything like him at all, and brothers usually show some kind resemblance. You really don't have any resemblance."

"Because we are not of the same species," Thor replied.

"Then how are you brothers?" Logan asked gruffly. "Besides, you look and smell like a typical do-gooder kind of guy. That Loki guy is an insane psychopath with a god complex who is also a homicidal maniac with no disregard for life."

"Have care for how you speak," Thor replied with anger, surprising the heroes. "Loki may beyond reason, but he is family, and my brother."

"He's invading Earth and has allowed probably hundreds of people to be killed," Captain Marvel deadpanned.

"…He's adopted."

"So that's how you're brothers?" Peter asked.

"Indeed, Spider-Man," Thor replied.

"But Loki isn't of this world!" Stark said. "I scanned Loki, and even though he looks human, his biological complexion is nothing like a human's! Different anatomy, different system make-ups, and don't even get me started on the lungs! Different muscle density and everything! My scanning of your biology are exactly like a human biological complexion! How can he be your brother if he's like that and you're…this?"

"Well, he did say they were different species," Yellowjacket pointed out.

"How are we to believe what you're saying, Thor," Cap asked, getting all attention back on the topic at hand.

"Because I can tell you that it's the truth," Jane interjected. All eyes focused on her, but she continued. "Three years ago, I was in New Mexico studying data I was collecting on the Einstein-Rosen bridge theory with my intern and my old professor. A wormhole suddenly appeared in the sky and Thor here appeared. About five minutes later, another wormhole appeared five miles away and something else crashed in the desert. But we were focused on Thor, and he kept babbling about Bifrost and Heimdall and Asgard…my professor, Dr. Erik Selvig, recognized it as related to Norse mythology. And then there were these runes that had appeared at the site that Thor had appeared in, Nordic runes. At first, we didn't know what was going on-we just thought he was crazy so he took him to the hospital. He almost broke out and trashed the place, so he had to take him out. He wanted to go back home, but when we offered him a ride, he said we couldn't take him. Then he asked if a hammer had appeared with him, and we said no, but that something else had crashed deeper in the desert. He headed there, and I had to drive him. It was the hammer he was talking about, but when he tried to lift it, he couldn't, and he kind of yelled to the skies."

"I know what she's talking about," Jess interrupted. "SHIELD picked up anomalies in the New Mexico desert and when we converged on the scene, we found those runes and the hammer. We set up a quarantine area around it and we've been trying to figure it out and get it out of the ground since."

"For three years," Natalia agreed, and the other SHIELD agents nodded.

"You will not be able to lift it," Thor said. "Only those deemed worthy can lift Mjolnir. And I was the only one…until I was deemed unworthy when I sparked a war between Asgard and Jotunheim in my arrogance and my desire to be crowned king before I was ready."

"Worthy? Well, if someone had told us that, we would've saved a lot of money trying to pick it up," Barton muttered.

"Anyways," Jane continued, "the hammer had Nordic inscriptions on it that Selvig was able to distinguish. On the hammer was the name Thor. That's when everything started to make sense-his story, his confusion in our world when we found him, his old fashioned speaking and his…really hot body…um, oh, right-and then his explanation of this World Tree that the Vikings used to speak about. It pretty much simplified the field of wormhole study in only a few minutes. The stories he told, his violent nature…it all fit with what he claimed to be. Loki is his adopted brother-he is actually the same species of the Jotun."

"He's one of those things?!" Bobbi exclaimed.

"Then why isn't he tall, ugly and blue?" Peter asked.

"Because he was a deformed infant when my father found him after the war my people waged against the Jotun for possession of the Casket of Ancient Winters," Thor answered. "He is not of my species…he is not of Asgard. I am. I…I am Thor Odinson, the Norse God of Thunder."

The heroes were silent for a few minutes.

"Huh…puny god," Hulk muttered.

"I kind of have to agree with Hulk," Carol agreed. "Loki said he was a god, too, and he was a bit…strong, to say the least. You…yeah I'm sorry, you have godly good looks, but I don't think you're a god."

"And we work with a god," Spider Woman said. "Phobos…good kid, but he needs to stop with the creepy stares."

"I assure you all, heroes, I am indeed a god, as is Loki," Thor replied. "I said I was deemed unworthy of Mjolnir when I sparked war. When I was deemed unworthy…my father, Odin, removed all of my godly abilities and my control of thunder and lightning, and cast me out of Asgard and unto Midgard. He made me mortal as a punishment for my actions, and I have lived with it for three years…which are long, I have noticed since I'm no longer immortal."

"So…you have no powers at all," Cap said, "and yet you want to help us. Why?"

"Because you need my help, Captain America," Thor answered. "Loki is a god bent on conquest. He believes it is his right to rule on a throne, and he believes Asgard is rightfully his. Because of this, he has no regard for anything that will not benefit his will. The Enchantress and the Executioner help him, but one day he will sever his ties to them because they will indeed one day be of no more use to him. He views mortals as less than nothing, and he will not hesitate to slaughter your kind in droves if you resist him. All he wants is a throne, and he will stop at nothing to gain it. Your world is in danger, and Loki is the single greatest threat Midgard may ever face in its history. Of all life on Midgard at the moment, only I have ever faced him and managed to win. He has made to conquer Asgard many times, and has failed. Odin hopes he can redeem himself one day, but I see that…it may not be possible. And though I love him as my brother, I will not allow a realm to burn for his satisfaction. I see Midgard as a home now, and that is what it is, as I have been banished from Asgard. As a god, I tell you that your chances of defeating Loki are slim. I can help you. Will you let me?"

* * *

***SHIELD Helicarrier, 1600ft above the United Nations complex***

"So you are really going to put your trust in…a group of superhuman & mutant vigilantes?"

"The fate of the world is now in their hands?"

"At the moment, we have no other choice, Council," Fury retorted, folding his arms. "We have no idea what is going on down there other that the fact that these creatures are causing massive destruction all across Manhattan. The entirety of the island is in chaos, and we've gotten reports of a giant robot causing destruction across Uptown, which is something we have no idea of any kind about. These heroes and vigilantes are currently the only organized force on the entirety of Manhattan that has actually managed to do anything since this invasion began." Director Fury brought up a virtual satellite feed of the island of Manhattan, which showed exactly how badly damaged each section of Manhattan really was. "SHIELD forces are deploying as we speak, and we're going to be focusing on the creatures across the island, and the local NYPD and the arriving American Armed Forces are also doing the same. I've activated SHIELD Protocol 10-Omega shutdown. As we do this, those heroes and vigilantes, aided by the Secret Warriors on scene, will be able to put all their focus on the ones leading this invasion."

On the screens Fury was facing from his Director's Stand, a digitalized view of nine sub screens was visible, each connected to the Helicarrier's feed via advanced video conferencing technology. Each screen held the face of one of the nine members of the United Nations' World Security Council, the political head of SHIELD. The members were chosen from the nations of the United States, the United Kingdom, France, Russia, Japan, China, Saudi Arabia, Brazil and Egypt. And, like in many previous occasions, they didn't approve of Fury's response method for this incident.

"Director Fury," the French Councilman said. "This Council has made it clear time and again that we are not in approval of you forming these so-called 'Secret Warriors.' The Council was barely in approval of these specialized agents in the SHIELD system. Agents Barton and Morse were acceptable, but adding in the Black Widow was a point we were vocal against. The Exo-7 that Agent Wilson employs is debatable. Even with Captain Rogers' track record, we were vocal against his being in this team of yours. But adding superhumans such as Agent Drew and Agent Johnson, and then going so far as to recruit a child of a Greek God-!"

"Councilman, this really doesn't pertain to the current situation," Fury interrupted, "so if there's a point to all this, then can we-?"

"What Councilman Han is trying to say, Director," the Brazilian Councilwoman said, "is that the Council is wondering if your decisions to handle this invasion are indeed worthwhile. Given your track-"

"The world is still spinning," Fury retorted. "I'd say that's enough of a track record."

"Is it too hard to look for other options?" the British Councilwoman replied. "Director, you cannot simply put your trust in these superhumans and mutants!"

"We have no choice!"

"Yes, we do," the Japanese Councilman retorted. "You just will not accept them. You know very well that SHIELD barely tolerates these superhuman and mutant vigilantes-!"

"No, that's the OFFICIAL stance," Fury replied. "I think they're a benefit that SHIELD and SWORD can't bear to be without."

"Director, the Council is making a decision," the Councilman from Egypt said. "We need to consider what will happened if these creatures breach the perimeter that you have established around Manhattan; who are we to say that these are all the creatures there? We must strike at the source."

"You aren't serious," Fury gasped angrily, realizing what he was saying.

"The Helicarrier is equipped for such capabilities; once it is out of range, it is-"

"No."

"Director," the Chinese Councilman said. "By the order of the Council, that jet is to be scrambled-!"

"THAT IS THE ISLAND OF MANHATTAN!" Fury yelled angrily. "There are still millions of people down there, along with SHIELD personnel, and US military personnel! I will NOT order a nuclear strike against a civilian population. That is non-negotiable."

"Plus, I highly doubt the President will approve of the United Nations nuking its greatest city," the American Councilman, Alexander Pierce, interjected. "I motion for the nuclear option to be denied. However, there are other methods, Director Fury. Perhaps the Insight satellite tracking programs-"

"Those satellites are specifically designed for Project: Insight, Councilman," Fury replied, "which is still in the developing stages."

"There is one other option," the Councilman of Saudi Arabia offered. "The ARC Cannon."

Fury stared. "The ARC Cannon?"

"The force of a nuclear weapon without the fallout radiation and the massive destruction a nuclear weapon would give. Stark Industries' final greatest military achievement before the arrival of Iron Man."

"The ARC Cannon is supposed to be a last resort weapon, Council. And we are not out of options."

"Director Fury-" Pierce began.

"Council, I'd like to return to the important matter at hand-saving Manhattan and the world from the destruction of a mad man. Good-bye." And with that, Fury shut the feed off and returned to directing the SHIELD-US effort to contain and combat the Frost Giants.

* * *

***En route to Central Park, 10 minutes later***

The MetLife Tower had seen better days, to say the least.

The grounds surrounding it, once a lovely and tranquil outdoor café and walking grounds for pedestrians, were now chaotic fields of destruction as the Jotun continued to rage their destruction; the forces of the NYPD, of SHIELD and of the US military, however, were fighting back with vengeance. Fighter jets, attack choppers, battalions of ground forces and Mandroids flooded Manhattan in an effort to combat the invaders. The Jotun had never seen such enemies and were caught unprepared by their bullets and missiles and lasers. But as Jotuns, they retaliated. A group nearby had managed to grab a USAF chopper by the tail as it had lowered itself to fire missiles, and it threw the aircraft into another chopper, enticing a massive explosion. The debris joined the rush of chaos that filled the streets. The café had not been attacked by the Jotun yet, but the people outside racing inside for shelter were bound to draw their attention soon. Or so was thought.

One of the café waitresses noticed a young woman caught under the tables in the chaos the Jotun were causing, and she instantly raced out to get her and send her racing for the café. Unfortunately, this was when the Jotun finally noticed the café, and they attacked with a frenzy. The waitress was caught in the falling debris, screaming in horror.

"BETH!" another waitress screamed from the café entrance. The waitress, named Beth, saw the Jotun smash the side of the building and the debris falling right at her, and she went into a crouch to accept her death-

Only to be slammed into the ground and shielded by what she saw to be a man in a blue & white uniform with a shield, the shield protecting them both from the debris. She gasped when she realized who her savior was.

"Keep your head down!" Captain America yelled. Meanwhile, the Jotun were then viciously attacked by the energy blasts of Captain Marvel and the missiles of Iron Man. They let out vicious roars of pain as they were hit repeatedly. Then a volley of arrows and bullets and stingers reigned on them and then they were hit with blurred punches. Each of them collapsed, either badly hurt or dead.

"Well, what now?!" Wasp yelled as she flew past, Yellowjacket and Spider Woman in tow. "I think there's only about…100,000 left!"

"We stick to the plan!" Stark yelled as he flew past, with Spider-Man close behind with Thor hanging on as he swung through the streets. "We head to Central Park and bring the fight to them! JARVIS has them pinpointed there, and they have the Scarlet Witch!"

"Let us make haste then!" Quicksilver said as he slowed down, revealing that Jane Foster was clinging to him on his back. "We must save Wanda and ensure that Loki doesn't take her powers! The last time someone tried that, the entire mutant race was almost eradicated!"

"Yeah, don' remind me!" Logan yelled.

"Let's move, team!" Cap yelled as he joined the other heroes in their race to get to Central Park. As he ran, he turned back to the waitress named Beth and yelled, "Get out of the street! It's not safe!"

The 14 heroes and their two guests continued their mad dash for Central Park, some by air, some by foot and one by web. As they did, they of course did what they could to stop any and all Jotun that they found in their path. They were protectors and heroes, after all. Why wouldn't they try to? All around them, the chaos of the invasion continued, but it was being fought back now. With SHIELD and the US Armed Forces now on scene to back up the NYPD, they could now lay down some serious firepower.

"Head's up!" Peter yelled as he fired a number of web lines at a Jotun making to throw a crowded bus. The webbing caught the bus as it was flung, just before it hit the ground.

"I got it!" Wolverine roared as he dashed up and jumped, slicing away at the Jotun's junk. It barely managed to release a scream of pain before a giant Wasp rammed a fist into its face, knocking him out.

"This isn't going to help us get there as soon as possible!" Spider Woman yelled out.

"She is right, there are too many Jotun!" Thor agreed. "By the time we get there, Loki could have already acquired the powers of the Scarlet Witch!"

"Then let's send a friendly welcome gift ahead of us!" Stark decided. "Hulk, how about you knock and let them know they have company?!"

"Sounds fun!" Hulk sneered.

"Save some action for the rest of us, Banner!" Logan yelled before the Hulk suddenly leapt into the air and began massive jumps towards Central Park.

* * *

***Central Park***

With an explosive puff of green smoke, the Destroyer appeared, its rampage of destruction in the portion of Uptown that Hulk had thrown it to now over. "The fact that one of their number can so easily stand against the Destroyer is of concern," Amora stated as she turned to Loki. "That instantly removes our greatest weapon from our advantage."

"But we have other advantages," the Trickster smirked as he turned to a nearly unconscious Scarlet Witch. "Their most dangerous asset is now under our power, and will soon no longer be a threat. Their brutish monster can be handled by the Executioner, and remember…they cannot stand against me and my power. Besides, we have the advantage of numbers," he added as he gestured to the Jotun and the four magically endowed supervillians. "They were able to succeed against our lackeys when there were only four of them. They were able to stand against the Jotun when they were united. To stand against them all as they are forced to be divided…hmmm, I believe the victory is ours."

"Not…not yet…" Wanda gasped, her energy just about spent from channeling her abilities into her probability manipulation, keeping her powers safe from Loki. She didn't think she was going to be able to resist any longer, though. Channeling such power in an effort like this was too much of a strain for her. She was going to collapse at any moment, she was going to faint under the strain, and then…all would be lost.

"Oh I believe quite so, my dear," Loki taunted as he began twirling his scepter. "I have the advantage of godhood, and in the arts of magic. I have advantage of numbers. Your allies are unable to stand against me at their strongest. Your city burns in the background. Where is my disadvantage?"

"We…we…" Wanda gasped.

"We what?" Loki taunted.

"We…have a Hulk."

"HULK SMASH PUNY GOD!"

**FRAKAKABOOM!**

The invaders didn't even have time to register the words and turn around before the Hulk landed a devastating smashing hit on Loki, creating a deep crater in the ground as a result of the impact, which resonated for miles. The sonic shockwave managed to send the Jotun, the Enchantress, the Executioner and the four supervillians flying back dozens of feet. Hulk paid no attention to this, however-all he was focused on was landing haymaker after haymaker on Loki's face and torso. Engulfed by the rage and anger, the Hulk and Bruce Banner worked as one conscious to deliver the blows to Loki. Suddenly, a flash of green light burst out as an energy blast fired from the crater and sent the Hulk flying.

"YOU DARE STRIKE A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE!" Loki roared, his helmet fallen off and his scepter on the ground at his feet, but both his hands glowing with magical energy. "ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS!" His only response was a roar and a charging bum rush. Loki took great joy in firing devastating and powerful magic blasts at the Hulk, sending him crashing onto the ground. Loki was then really shocked when the ground he was standing on began shaking violently and was soon lifted from the Earth itself. Hulk had grabbed a portion of the ground itself and lifted it up. With a roar, he threw it at the Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer.

"JOTUN!" Ymir roared. "SLAY THIS CREATURE!" At that, the Frost Giants roared in fury and a desire for vengeance from their previous battle with the heroes and all charged to attack. Hulk saw them coming, however, and responded accordingly with a vicious thunderclap, the shockwaves sending the Jotun flying back in the direction they were coming from. With a roar, the Hulk grabbed one of the boulder rocks found in Central Park and ripped it out of the ground, flinging it at the Executioner. Hulk then saw Wanda, and made to go over and help, when he stopped in his tracks and stood up straight, his eyes now turning an emerald green.

"Now, my pet brute," Amora said in a sultry and seductive voice as she approached the titan with a sway to her hips, her hand glowing with emerald magic energy. "You may prove to be of use to us in our cause. You're allies will no doubt be here soon, so when they arrive, I want you to lay waste to them for me, and make sure that not one of them is left standing to-"

"No…" the Hulk strained to say, his fists balling up and a strained look on his face.

"What?!" Amora exclaimed, shocked by this. "How-how are-?!"

"NO ONE…CONTROLS THE HULK!" Hulk roared savagely as he landed a vicious uppercut on the Enchantress, her screams loud and clear as she went flying into the nearby trees and crashing into another of the boulder formations.

"FALL, BEAST!" Executioner roared as he leapt at the Hulk with his ax in hand, landing a vicious swing and leaving nasty slash on the Hulk's chest. Executioner made to deliver another hit, but was suddenly bombarded with vicious energy blasts from the skies.

"They're here!" Wrecker exclaimed as he, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer got up, their eyes to the sky. Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Wasp, Yellowjacket and Spider Woman came zooming down from the skies with their energy blasts, repulsors and stingers firing at full power, landing hits on Executioner and the now returning Frost Giants.

"Destroyer!" Loki commanded as he got up from the ground, his scepter back in hand and his helmet being put back on his head. "Destroy them all!" At his words, the metallic juggernaut came to life and began entering the battle. Instead of using its vicious energy blast, though, it simply ripped another boulder formation from the ground and flung it at the airborne heroes, who barely dodged in time as they landed onto the ground.

"Captain Marvel!" Iron Man yelled as he fired his unibeam at an Enchantress trying to get back up. "He's all yours!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Carol yelled with glee as she rammed at the Destroyer with all her strength-only for the Destroyer to grab her by the face and slam her head first into the ground, and followed up by slamming its metallic foot onto her back. Carol's roar of agony and pain reflected greatly just how powerful a hit that was, but she wasn't done yet. As the juggernaut made to use its foot again, she blasted a photon blast to its face, surprising it momentarily and allowing her to land a devastating uppercut to its head! "C'mon, hit me with that blast of yours! Make this interesting!"

"Gentlemen," Loki commanded to his four superhuman lackeys. "Give our visitors a proper greeting."

"Will do, Loki!" Wrecker exclaimed as he and the other three raced into the battle.

"Hey, heroes!" Piledriver yelled out. "Let's see you take us on!"

"Executioner, deal with the beast." Loki's only answer was Skurge attacking the Hulk savagely with ax swing after ax swing, Hulk fighting back one smashing haymaker after another. Loki smirked, convinced that the battle was now definitely one-until he was suddenly slammed in the face by a punch he never saw coming that came at lightning speeds, and it wasn't just one punch. Loki didn't even register he was yet as he was bombarded by more blinding punches, empowered by the momentum of near supersonic speeds, and a final punch sent Loki crashing into the ground, which had been the moment Loki just began to realize he was hit.

"You will release my sister, monster," Quicksilver snarled as he took up an offensive stance. "And you will not have her powers."

Loki's response was to blast him with his scepter. "I will do no such thing, mortal! However, I will perhaps do you the courtesy of being killed by her abilities once I acquire them. Can you not see that I am your superior?!"

"You sound like our father," Pietro smirked as he raced up and slammed another fist into Loki's face, only to be whacked in his own face with the scepter.

"…Pietro…" Wanda barely managed to say, but her voice was hoarse, reflecting just how bad she was at the moment, now ready to give into the strain at any moment and unwillingly surrendering her mutant and arcane abilities to Loki.

Meanwhile, Iron Man, Spider Woman, Yellowjacket and Wasp were each doing battle with Wrecker, Piledriver, Bulldozer and Thunderball. Both Pym and Jan had gone supersized to be able to better battle the villains. They were giving it their all, but these four villains were enchanted with the abilities of gods, and they were no easy fight. Stark's Iron Man armor only gave so much superhuman strength capabilities, and Spider Woman was nowhere near their power level. The Pym Particles were able to increase strength, stamina and durability to superhuman levels, but not on par with the villains. "This isn't going very well!" Jan yelled as she landed a hit on Piledriver, only for the villain to grab her fist and push back.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious, Wasp!" Jess yelled back as she barely evaded a hit from Wrecker's crowbar, retaliating with a dual venom blast. "Where the bloody hell are the others?!"

"They'll be here, so stay focused on the ones in front of you!" Stark replied, barely activating his deflector shields in time to withstand Bulldozer's insanely strong bum rush, the collision actually causing Stark's form to be sent back, his armored boots dragging in the ground. "Damn, this guy is strong!"

"They all are, Stark! Thanks for stating the obvious!" Pym yelled as he grabbed Thunderball's face and rammed it into the ground, only to be sent crashing into the ground himself by the villain retaliating by throwing his ball & chain at the hero, impacting on his chest.

"HANK!" Wasp yelled, distracted enough for Piledriver to viciously grab her leg and force her giant form down, enticing a yell of pain from the heroine.

"Say goodnight, biiiiaaaaaaaaAAUUUGHHH!" Piledriver roared, suddenly attacked by an arriving Wolverine, his claws embedded into the villain's flesh again. Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Mockingbird, Spider-Man, Black Panther, Jane and Thor arrived onto the scene also. "GET OFF ME, ASSHOLE!" Piledriver roared, desperately trying to grab at the mutant on his back as he began bleeding from the wounds.

"Ok, you asked for it!" Logan yelled as he ripped his claws out of the wounds, making the villain yell out even more. At that moment, Barton fired two explosive arrows at the wounds, the resulting explosions further hurting the villain, allowing Cap to fling his shield at his face.

"About time you guys got here!" Stark yelled as he and the other three converged with the arriving heroes. Addressing Thor and Jane, he said, "Ok you two, things are about to get very crazy in just a few minutes, so I think it'd be best if you both stay out of the way."

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea," Jane agreed instantly.

"But-" Thor tried to argue.

"Iron Man is right," Cap agreed. "Even if you are who you say you are, you're definitely are in no condition to go up against these kinds of psychos. You both need to stay out of the way. That is an order. As for the rest of you," he added as he turned his attention to the other heroes, "this is where we make out stand. Here we show these goons just how Earth responds to threats like this. You are all heroes, each in your own right. And you are amongst the greatest heroes out there. I'm honored to be fighting by your side. Now, let's show this Loki guy some New York attitude!"

"I'm not from New York," Widow and Spider Woman pointed out.

"Neither am I, but I ain' sayin' nothin'," Logan retorted. Just then, a bright green light flashed as Loki sent Quicksilver flying into the nearby trees. His scepter and his hand glowing with energy, he rose into the skies with a cackle, the Jotun now returning to his side as did the Enchantress, Wrecker, a bleeding Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer, with the Destroyer and Executioner battling Captain Marvel and the Hulk, respectively, in the background.

"So," Loki yelled with a laugh as he touched down and twirled his scepter. "Once more, you mortals make to defy me! What will it take to make you realize that you are nothing to me?! I am your better, in every sense of the word! I am stronger, smarter and more cunning! You mortals have no hope of stopping me!"

"Well, forgive us if we wish to prove you wrong," Panther replied defiantly, pulling out his last two vibranium daggers, connecting and extending them to form a dual bladed staff. "We shall not surrender to the likes of you, Loki. We will stand until our last breath, and that will not come so easily. You simply fight for conquest, while we fight for our right of freedom."

"As my good friend Churchill said, we shall never surrender," Captain America confirmed.

"This is your last chance, Loki," Stark demanded. "Surrender."

"I have a better idea," Loki smirked. "Instead, I shall teach and instill unto you all just how foolish it is too deal with a god…especially one with an army at his back. Destroy them all!" And with a yell of war, the Jotun, Wrecker, Piledriver, Bulldozer and Thunderball charged, their weapons ready.

"LET'S MOVE!" Captain America yelled out as he, Iron Man, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Black Widow, Wolverine, Black Panther, Spider Woman and Spider-Man charged. The impact was titanic as Thor and Jane saw from their cover position in the nearby trees. With the whine of repulsors and the sounds and thwips of blasts and webs, with the SNIKT of claws and clicks of staffs and guns, and the whiz of arrows, the assembled heroes unleashed every inch of hell that they could muster. They rammed themselves into the Jotun and the four supervillians, not being cautious in any way or form. Their home was at stake, and they would do anything and everything possible to save it. With the agility and skill and expertise that they each possessed, they moved as one unit and struck viciously.

"This will not do," Amora smirked. With that, she teleported right into the heat of the battle and blasted a vicious emerald wave of magic, sending the heroes flying-all except Spider-Man, whose Spider-Sense allowed him to dodge just in time. "So, you must be the newcomer Ymir spoke of," she sneered.

"And YOU must be crazy to be wearing only one color," Peter quipped in reply. "Seriously, even that tiara is green-even your lipstick is green! You and Gobby would make quite the team-up!"

"Be silent!" the villainess shot back as she fired a magic blast, only for him to dodge and cover her face completely with webbing.

"Sorry, lady, no can do! And I think you pissed off my new best friend!"

"What is this disgusting thing?!" Amora yelled as she tried to remove the adhesive. "And what is this gibberish you speak of?!"

"He means me!" Jess shouted as she dealt a snap kick to her face, announcing her arrival. "Mess with one spider, you mess with them all!" Both arachnids then immediately worked together in battling Amora, signaling to the others that they would be handling her as the other heroes took on the four supervillians and the Jotun.

"Well, while this is going along fine," Loki mused as he turned back to his prisoner, "I believe I shall continue to work on taking the witch's powers and-" He never finished as he was hit by a super-fast cyclone of fists, signaling Quicksilver's return. His costume was now tattered in various places and his white hair was filthy and messy, but his face held only determination, fury, and brotherly instinct.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" he yelled as he delivered a rapid flurry of combos and punches. With his speed, Loki was unable to effectively block any of his hits. But Loki simply smirked and created a trio of illusions, surprising the mutant enough for him to fire a blast from his scepter.

Meanwhile Cap, Stark, Hawkeye, Widow, Mockingbird, Logan, Wasp, Pym and Panther were in vicious combat with the Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer, as well as the Frost Giants. Thankfully, with SHIELD, the NYPD and the US Army keeping all the other Frost Giants busy across Manhattan, they only had to worry about these 30 here. Stark was busy taking on Ymir, unleashing vicious repulsor blasts and utilizing the remaining missiles in his armor's arsenal. Ymir was an apt opponent, however, and he was not going to surrender to Iron Man so easily. With his Jotun strength, the giant threw punch after punch and swung his ice swords in mad attempts to cut Stark in half, and it was only by his deflector shield that the weapon wasn't gutting him. The two were locked in fierce battle, technology facing against magical giants.

'Sir, shield levels are stable, but the power levels to sustain it are dropping,' JARVIS stated as Stark fired his unibeam, flying after the giant's flying form in the sky to land a powerful metallic punch to his jaw. 'We are currently at 68% power for shielding.'

"Then recharge, dammit!" Stark yelled as he was then sent crashing into the ground by a vicious backhand from Ymir. "I don't think the armor can take much more hits like that!"

Cap, Panther, Logan and Yellowjacket had divided Wrecker, Thunderball, Piledriver and Bulldozer amongst them, respectively. Cap was managing to hold his own against Wrecker, able to block all attacks from his crowbar with his shield. The Super Soldier Serum had made Steve the pinnacle of human ability, and it was visible very easily from how Cap fought the Wrecker. With near superhuman agility, he successfully dodged many of Wrecker's punches and crowbar attacks, blocking the others with his shield. Cap repeatedly rammed his shield into the villain's face at every chance he could. As Wrecker made to deliver a vicious back handed crowbar swing, Steve managed to bring his shield up to block it just in time, the impact of the crowbar and the shield still sending him flying, but not as much. Cap landed on his feet and threw his shield at the charging villain, dashing up to deliver an uppercut to the jaw as Wrecker was dazed from the hit.

Logan and Thunderball were also in fierce combat; the feral mutant had managed to lay about a dozen slices and slashed on the villain in simply the first few minutes of their combat. Enraged, Thunderball continuously swung his ball and chain madly, but Logan skillfully dodged each attack, utilizing hit 170+ years of combat and war experience to evade and counter. With a punch backed up by the thickness of his adamantium laced skeleton, Wolverine delivered a mighty blow to Thunderball's solar plexus, causing the villain to stagger back. This gave Logan the chance to deliver a strike with his claws at the ball & chain, hoping to sever the chain from the ball and remove its effectiveness as a weapon. To his shock, his claws couldn't even make a dent. Thunderball realized that Enchantress' magic must've also enhanced his ball & chain too, and a laugh, he managed to land a hit on Logan and send him crashing into a nearby boulder formation. Thunderball raced over to finish it off, only to be met by a slash to the face.

Black Panther, meanwhile, was engaged with Bulldozer. Thanks to constant ingestion of the Heart-Shaped Herb of Wakanda, his abilities and skills were enhanced to near superhuman levels. His vibranium claws and his dual blades staff also helped him greatly. With swings and slashes and the expertise of the Wakandan Arts fighting styles, T'Challa relentlessly attacked the villain. Bulldozer, however, was unwilling to stop, and he madly delivered devastating punches and charged any chance he could, with Panther barely able to dodge all of them in time. He was well aware that while his uniform was laced with vibranium, it wouldn't stand up to a hit like the ones Bulldozer was delivering. As the villain again threw a punch only to hit the ground, Panther jumped onto his back and slashed away at his back with his claws, enticing roars of pain. Jumping off, he took his staff and delivered a slashing hit at Bulldozer's helmet, hoping that it would slice the inferior metal apart. It didn't even make a dent, and Bulldozer realized that the magics that gave him his powers must've also enchanted his helmet to be indestructible. With a vicious laugh, Bulldozer charged, only for Panther to dodge and land a vicious crippling punch at his knee, attacking the joint and enticing a roar of pain.

Yellowjacket was alternating between his size changes as he battled Piledriver, going from small to giant sized in the blink of an eye. He was taking advantage of the slashes that Wolverine had left as he ambushed the villain just earlier, bombarding the wounds with his bio stings, enticing roars of pain from the villain. He also delivered powerful haymakers in his giant form, shrinking quickly back into his smaller form to keep Piledriver unable to hit him with his own much more powerful hits. Pym managed to fire another round of stinger blasts before Piledriver managed to get a hit and backhanded him, sending him flying into the trees. Returning to normal size, Pym saw Piledriver rushing him with his fists ready to lay waste to him. Quickly, Pym activated a small communications mechanism in his cowl and entered one command: attack. Within a dozen seconds, Piledriver was swamped with millions of ants and wasps and other insects attacking him. Suddenly focused on getting all these insects off him, Piledriver never saw Yellowjacket's massive foot until it hit him.

Hawkeye, Black Widow, Wasp and Mockingbird, meanwhile, were dealing with the other Jotun. Only being three humans and one superhuman against about 30 creatures of superhuman strength and durability, these certainly weren't favorable odds. But Clint, Bobbi and Natalia were used to those kinds of odds and had always prevailed, and Wasp was no quitter. Working as one unit, they unleashed hell onto their opponents. Bo staffs connected as one, Mockingbird poled over the giants and used quick analysis to determine their weak points, landing crippling blows on their joints with her staff. With petite and slender form, she was easily able to dodge all the attack the Jotun threw her way. Hawkeye fired as many arrows as he could, sending explosive, incendiary, adamantium tipped, sonic, smoke bomb and electrical arrows at any Jotun in his sights, relentlessly pressing his attacks. Sliding in the grass with the help of the smoothness of his legwear and boots, he was able to slide under and fire arrows at the Jotuns' genitals, causing twice as much pain. Widow was down to her last two M27 cartridges, but she was still as deadly as she was beautiful. Holstering her machine gun onto her back, she took out her 45 handguns and began firing at any and all Jotun in her path. With the help of her Widow stings and her KGB/Red Room enhanced physical attributes, she was able to dodge and dish out with amazing results, sowing confusion and blind fury amongst the ranks of the Jotun. Wasp, however, was going for a more direct approach, going immediately into her giant form and delivering powerful punches and short ranged sting blasts. Taller than the Jotun now, she was a clear target, but she didn't make it easy for them, as her attacks were well coordinated and like a blitzkrieg.

All the while, Captain Marvel was again holding her own against the Destroyer. She was still souped up on its energy blasts from earlier, but the energy was starting to wear off. And apparently, their enemies had wised up to her tactic against the metallic juggernaut, because the Destroyer was not firing its energy blasts at her at all-it was now going for a solely physical approach, delivering vicious and earth shattering punches left and right. Carol was able to evade many of them, but a few still managed to hit her. Her energy blasts, so far greatly enhanced by the Destroyer's blasts, were slowly losing the power boost and returning to her normal energy blast output. Her punches and kicks, though very powerful, did less and less damage as the energy wore off. If the Destroyer didn't shoot her with a blast soon, Carol feared she many not actually be able to hold it off much longer.

Hulk, meanwhile, was in a game of fist-meets-ax chicken with the Executioner, and neither was looking to give up any time soon. Their traded punches and elemental ax swings echoed across Central Park. Hulk's vicious roars of fury and pain were reflected by the occasional vicious cried of war and pain that Skurge gave out as he took Hulk's hits. They had caused multiple craters of damage and had destroyed a good portion of the part in Central Park that the heroes and invaders were battling. Hulk's thick skin had multiple scars that were bleeding courtesy of his enemy's ax. Skurge's armor was half destroyed due to Hulk's vicious and all-mighty hits and punches. But this did nothing to deter them from what was currently important to them-beating the living crap out of each other. Unrelenting and undeterred, the monster and the god continued their clash, punches and ax blows trading blood and power.

All this was witness by Thor and Jane as they watched from their cover in the trees nearby. Jane was quite frankly terrified; before her eyes, actual gods were waging war against the Earth for conquest and destruction, and the only ones able to stand in their way were 14 of the world's heroes, and one of them was their prisoner. From what Thor had told her, the Asgardian rogues were some of the greatest threats Asgard and the other realms had faced in all of time. Loki had almost at one point managed to overthrow Thor's father. Here, they were faced with heroes who couldn't hope to come close to taking on someone of Loki's power. Thor meanwhile, was in awe at the scene before him. In his time spent on Earth, living with mortals, he had come to see that mankind had a spirit of resistance inside them, one that refused to let them fall to their knee without surrender. Before him, some of the greatest protector of Midgard had united as one to fight off an enemy that was too much for them and were unwilling to surrender. Thor knew that there were many heroes on Midgard across the globe, and he was always marveled by their compassion and heroism. They would truly make fine warriors if they were of Asgarsd.

"WHY DO YOU NOT FALL!?" Amora screamed as she fired another magic blast at the two arachnids, only to miss.

"Why do you dress like a slut?" Jess replied as she fired a venom blast.

"You DARE insult my-!" Amora was suddenly interrupted by a sound-a version of "Itsy Bitsy Spider" playing on a phone…and it was coming from Spider-Man's waistline.

"Oops, gotta take this!" Peter quipped as he webbed Enchantress' arm and sent her flying into the air for Spider Woman to deliver a kick at her. "Oh, man, where does the time go…? Hello? Uh, hi, Aunt May…no, I'm fine…yeah, I'm in Manhattan…um well, I kinda got caught up in the whole thing-great responsibility, you know?"

"How can you be on the phone at a time like this?!" Jess yelled as she dropped to the ground to avoid Amora's magic blasts.

"You need to realize-I AM VICTORIOUS," Loki sneered as he grabbed Pietro by the throat, having easily beaten him with the use of his illusions and his trickery. At that, he unceremoniously threw the mutant to where the Scarlet Witch was still dangling as his prisoner, nearly at the point of surrendering against the massive strains that Loki was putting on her to steal her powers and arcane abilities. "I have almost broken your wench of a sister's will and resistance. At any moment, I will take her abilities for myself, and with them I will rule the Nine Realms with an iron fist. There is nothing you can do to stop it. All of you mortals combined could do nothing against me, and you think you alone can stand against me?!"

"…Pietro…" Wanda gasped, just about ready to go unconscious. She had tried her hardest, but it was to no avail; her powers were going to be robbed of her, and she could do nothing. "G-go…save your-…"

"I will not abandon you, Wanda," Pietro retorted, struggling to get up to face Loki again. "Not as long as I live."

"That is easily fixed," Loki sneered as he came over and again grabbed his throat. His free hand began glowing dangerously with godly magical energy. "If you wish to die to fail to save this mortal wench, then so be it, mortal!" Loki yelled as he made to blast Pietro-only to have his hand grabbed by the mutant's own, and for Quicksilver to yell and tap into every bit of energy reserve inside him to unleash one final high-speed vortex, sucking both him and Loki into it. With everything in him, Pietro zoomed right into Wanda' captive form, and the three of them were engulfed in a bright light of high speed and magic energy. A massive shrill whine rang out, catching the attention of all the heroes and villains present, and then a vicious explosion of green and scarlet energy occurred, blinding everyone present with its light. Loki was send flying back dozens of feet, crashing into a nearby boulder formation and leaving a vicious dent. Wanda was finally free from her bonds and her torture under Loki's magic. No longer bound by anything, she came collapsing down onto the ground, barely conscious, onto a panting Quicksilver.

"Wanda!" he exclaimed as he took her into his arms. "Wanda, are you ok?!"

"Pietro…" Wanda gasped, feeling her energy slowly and gradually returning to her, realizing her powers were still flowing inside her body. She was still one of the world's most dangerous individuals alive. Her brother had saved her. "Yes…I'm-I'm fine, just give me a-"

"YOU FOOLS!" Loki roared as he teleported back to them, his scepter blasting the twins and sending them crashing into Spider Woman and Spider-Man, freeing Amora from them and allowing her to blast Iron Man out of the air for Ymir to whack with his swords. "You think THIS will guarantee your victory against me?! I am a GOD! I cannot be defeated by mere mortals! You cannot stand against me! Her powers are as good as mine! Midgard will be mine to rule!"

"I must stop him," Thor decided, and made to head into the battle, only for Jane to pull him back.

"Thor, you're crazy, you can't go out there!" she implored. "You're as weak and fragile as the rest of us humans! You don't have any powers or weapons or anything! You'll be killed!"

"This world will be killed if no one stops him!" Thor countered, pulling his arm out of her grasp. "Jane, I need to reason with him, I know that the brother I grew up with and played with is still in there. I have to try and reason with him!" And ignoring the rest of Jane's pleas, Thor headed into the battle zone.

"Thor, what are you doing?!" Hawkeye yelled as he and Mockingbird saw Thor run up to them. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I can try to reason with Loki!"

"You said he's beyond reason!" Bobbi exclaimed.

"He is my brother, I must try!" Thor countered. The two SHIELD agent would've argued more, but they had to push Thor out of the way before a Jotun collapsed onto the ground after it was slammed down by Wasp's bio stings.

"Thor, what are you doing here!" she exclaimed as she shrank down to her typical Wasp size. "You're going to get yourself-!"

"Yes, I've been warned already!" Thor retorted. "I need to get to Loki! I may be the only one to be able to try and reason with him!"

"I thought you said he was-!"

"I know what I said, but I need to try!" Thor replied angrily. "Can you get me closer?!"

"I'm going to regret this…" Jan muttered as she got bigger to 15ft and picked up Thor. "Hang on!" And with that, Wasp began heading to were Loki was, knocking Frost Giants aside with powerful punches as she got closer and closer. Captain America had managed to break away from Wrecker and was again engaged in fighting the Trickster. Despite all his best efforts to battle Loki and best him, he was only a human with a powerful shield. Loki managed to whack his shield out of his hands, and Cap tried to deliver a right hook, but Loki caught the fist and backhanded Steve into the ground dozens of feet away. Turning and looking up, he saw Wasp heading his way, and with a sneer, he a fired a magic blast at her and hit her right in the shoulder. The impact burned Jan as she let out a painful scream and collapsed onto the ground in agony. Thor managed to jump out of her hands and landed near Loki.

"Loki, you must stop this madness!"

"Thor?!" Loki exclaimed with an amused smirk. "What a delightful surprise! Please, allow me to prepare a proper reception…CEASE, MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS! CEASE YOUR FIGHTING!" At Loki's command, the Jotun, Amora, Executioner, the Destroyer, Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer stopped their fighting, albeit they were confused as to why. The heroes were also surprised as to why their enemies suddenly stopped fighting…until they all saw Thor standing before Loki.

"Thor, what the hell are you doing?!" Stark exclaimed.

"Yer gonna get yerself fu-!" Logan began.

"Yes, I have understood that I may get killed!" Thor yelled back.

"Killed, brother?" Loki sighed in amusement. "Thor, Thor…I would never kill you; I would simply enslave you and have you be forced to witness my rise to power as I conquer the Nine Realms!"

"Loki, this is madness!" Thor replied, raising his arms towards Loki. "This is not what a ruler would do! A ruler would not destroy the kingdom he wants! Our father-!"

"YOUR father," Loki snapped back, his smirk replaced by a look of anger. "You know of my true heritage, so why must you continue to pretend we are brothers?"

"We were raised by the same man. We grew up together, played together and fought together!" Thor continued, walking closer to his adopted brother. "We are loved by the same mother…does none of this mean anything to you? Does my word not mean anything to you?! Odin's words?! He instilled in us the teachings of a ruler! Do you not remember!?"

"I remember a shadow," Loki snapped. "I remember living in shade, the shade of your greatness…the greatness your father never bothered to give to me. Raising us both, making me believe I could be a king as you could. It was all a lie, Thor! You were always the favorite! You were the one who was destined to be king! I…I was not to be anything! Do you have any idea of how devastated I was to learn I was never to be your equal?!"

"Talk about family issues…" Peter muttered to Jess, who sighed and nodded in agreement.

"And so you think because of that, you can simply claim another realm as your own kingdom?" Thor asked. "You think yourself superior to mankind?"

"I do. I should be a king!" Loki replied angrily.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?"

"The humans slaughter each other in droves…they court chaos. I mean to rule them, and why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?"

"We are gods…I am!"

"They a throne would suit you ill, brother. You miss the truth and reason of ruling."

"Says the prince who unleashed war against Jotunheim."

"I was foolish-!"

"And I am a king in the making!" Loki yelled, gripping his scepter. "I am taking my rightful place in the universe! I am Midgard's lord and ruler!"

"No, you are its destroyer!" Thor implored as he reached Loki and grabbed his shoulders. "You cannot be a king, not like this! You need to give up this dream of yours, Loki…you are my brother. I wish you no ill will, but this desire to rule blinds you and consumes you. You must stop surrendering yourself to madness…you need to wake up…return home. I know you can turn this around, brother, if you just allow yourself to. We are still family, and even if you seem to be beyond saving…I will always have that hope that one day, you may be saved. Please Loki…leave Midgard and trouble it no more."

Loki stared at Thor, eyes wide in surprise. "You really believe I can change my ways? That I can simply…return to who I was in our young age and be true brother and son?"

"I do, brother," Thor said, a smile etching onto his face. "I know that my brother is still inside there, Loki. This madness would not stop with your rule. You may learn to love Midgard, as I do. Please…end your war."

The two simply stood there. The heroes stared on, as did Loki's followers. Was this really happening?

"You risk your life, now that you are mortal," Loki said slowly, "to attempt and save these mortals and their world. To do anything to ensure this world is protected, even be ready to give your life. Why?"

"Because Midgard has become my second home," Thor replied. "I have grown to love it, and I would do anything for this realm. I would gladly give my life to help mankind, and to help Midgard. That is how much I love this realm, and its inhabitants."

Loki remained still and silent. Thor began to smile a bit. He believed he may have finally gotten through to Loki-at least, he did until he yelled in pain as one of Loki's daggers suddenly embedded itself into his chest.

"NO!" Jane yelled in horror.

"THOR!" Cap and Stark yelled in shock.

"Sentiment," Loki smirked with a sinister glint in his eyes. And with that, he backhanded Thor with the godly strength he possessed, sending him flying through the air and through one of the boulder formations that had been thrown in the battle. Thor went right through the rock with a sickening crack, and crashed into the ground dozens of feet away and remained bloody and unmoving. "A useful distraction."

"THOR!" Jane yelled in horror as she ran to where he lay still.

"NOW, MY LOYAL SUBJECTS!" Loki yelled as he began twirling his scepter, devastating lightning bolts of green energy flying out of the jewel at its top. "NOW, WE SHALL HAVE OUR KINGDOM AND OUR VICTORY! TODAY, MIDGARD-TOMORROW, THE NINE REALMS!"

* * *

***New Mexican Desert, American Southwest, same time***

"Agent Quartermain, we're getting spikes in our readings!"

"What?!" the SHIELD agent in charge of this outpost for three years now exclaimed in shock and disbelief, rushing over to the screens and monitors. "That-that can't be! All these years, and now-?!"

"The readings are right there, sir!" one of the agents at the monitors interjected, pointing at the spike levels on the screens. "We have no idea what caused it-they just came out of nowhere!"

"Have the radiology teams get out of there," Agent Clay Quartermain ordered, his eyes unable to move away from the screens. How…after three years, this thing was showing signs of…whatever this was. Without a second thought, Quartermain got out of the mobile data center out and ran to the crater in the middle of the SHIELD outpost he was in charge of. The crater was about 10ft deep at its deepest, and had a 15ft radius. Within the crater, two SHIELD teams of radiologists were scanning the object that had caused the crater. It was a hammer, a small sledgehammer. It was like a hand-held sledgehammer that construction crews used as opposed to the regular kind. It was dark grey and had a brownish handle with a leather loop at the end. It occasionally flashed an inscription on its side, which was in an old dialect of Norwegian, the Linguistics team had discovered. It had been unmovable for three years-not by hand or by machine, or even by helicopter; hell, Agent Barton had even tried to hook it to a missile. That wasn't a pleasant experience. But at the moment, the hammer seemed to be activating in some nature, and a whining sound began echoing from it. "Get out of there now!" Quartermain ordered, to the shock of the teams. "We have no idea what's going to happen!"

"Agent Quartermain, these spikes need to be recorded!" one of the scientists argued. "We can't-!"

"I think I value the lives of my agents more than-!" Quartermain was suddenly interrupted by a crack in the ground where the hammer was embedded in. There came a slight rumbling, but soon it began to get louder, and another crack appeared on the ground around the hammer. "Damn…" Quartermain muttered as the radiologists decided now was indeed a good time to get out. As other agents appeared on the scene, Quartermain activated his comm. "This is Senior Special Agent Quartermain contacting the Helicarrier. Get me Nick Fury, now!"

* * *

***Central Park***

"JANE, GET OUT OF HERE!" Captain America roared as he fought to keep the Jotun at bay with Iron Man, Spider Woman, Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"Jane, the Captain is right, you must leave!" Panther urged, trying to pry her away from Thor's body. Quicksilver came up and tried to help, but Jane refused to let go. Wanda was now forced to form chaos fields to protect the four of them from harm.

"No, I won't leave him!" Jane yelled, tears cascading from her eyes. She had run right into the carnage once she saw Thor crash through the boulder, right to where his body was. By the time she had arrived, she was too late-he was still bleeding profoundly, but he was no longer breathing. His eyes were cold and empty orbs of death. Thor was gone. "He can't be dead, he can't be!"

"He is, and he wouldn't want you to die either!" Panther yelled, seeing Jotun coming at their side. He left Jane and began to engage them, keeping them at bay with his vibranium dagger staff. "Pietro and Wanda, get her out of here!"

"Captain Marvel and Hulk are gettin' their asses handed to them!" Wolverine roared as he continued to clash with Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer with Mockingbird, Wasp, Yellowjacket and Spider-Man. It was true-once Loki began his merciless bombardment of magical blasts with the Enchantress, Carol and Banner had abandoned their fights with Executioner and the Destroyer and immediately bum rushed him, both of them delivering devastating punches and energy blasts and smashes. They were two of the most powerful beings on the planet, but Loki wasn't of this planet-he was a god, and even though he was getting pummeled by their hits, he hit back just as hard. Enchantress added to his devastating attacks, bolstering his magics with her own, further empowering his might. He relentlessly fired magical blasts and deliver hits with his own fists against Carol and Banner. They refused to fall, however, and continued their seemingly lost fight against him.

Jane saw this all. She clung to Thor's body, refusing to listen to Quicksilver or let him drag her off of Thor and to safety. Her friend had died before her eyes, trying to reach out to his brother, and he had failed. She had known him so much these three years, and he was just gone. She refused to move, refused to leave. She would not leave Thor like this…a part of her still screamed that Thor couldn't have been killed. It just wasn't possible…!

'_Whosoever holds this hammer…'_

* * *

***SHIELD Helicarrier***

Central Park was a war zone, even worse off than the rest of Manhattan. All across the Command and Control deck, screens and monitors were filled with satellite feeds of Central Park, schematics of the damage done, and all kinds of other feeds and data. Fury was unsure of what was going on down there, but he did know that if the feeds weren't lying, then the heroes were all of a sudden losing badly. Something had happened that had turned the tide instantly against their favor, and he had no idea what. Maybe it was time to consider the ARC Cannon…

"Sir!" Hill yelled as she ran up to his Director's Stand, away from the insane chatter of the agents keeping up with everything that was going on down on Manhattan. "Agent Quartermain is on the line!"

"I don't have time to answer!" Fury snapped. "We're at war and we need to-!"

"Sir, he says the hammer is somehow activating, like its coming alive! Energy levels are spiking!"

That was enough to grab Fury's attention momentarily. That was indeed a surprise-since being found, the hammer had not been able to be moved an inch, and it had not shown any sign of activity. The only reason SHIELD was still overlooking said hammer was because it simply fell from the skies out of nowhere-alien civilization marking Earth as its own? The sky falling? Who knew? But Fury couldn't afford the distraction of something that was far less important than the war happening in front of him. "Unless the hammer is flying and attacking people left and right, it can wait!"

"Sir, Quartermain says it's urgent," Hill tried to counter, but to no avail.

"I think this is more urgent!" Fury replied. "Our job right now involves stopping a war, not worrying about a hammer!"

* * *

***Central Park***

The battle was drowning out. The frantic yells of Captain America and Quicksilver, the roars of the Hulk and the Jotun, the massive explosions and the war cries of the heroes…they became muffled as Jane suddenly began to hear the voice.

'…_if he be worthy…'_

She had never heard that voice before, but for some reason, it sounded so familiar. Why? It didn't matter; what did matter was that it was ringing in her ears, overcoming his senses and drowning out the sounds of the war before her. She simply sat there on her knees, clutching Thor's body through her tears, nothing getting into her ears save for that voice. It sounded so commanding and majestic…and only she could hear it. Why? She didn't know, but she did know that somehow, it was connected to the hammer in New Mexico and, once she heard it speak again…the man in her arms.

'…_shall possess the power of Thor!'_

* * *

***New Mexican Desert***

"Well, what do you want me to do?! He's too focused on the battle over here!"

"Maria, I know he's focused, and it must sound like a horrific battle," Quartermain replied into his comm link in agitation, looking at the hammer in the crater as SHIELD agents and a SHIELD tactical team stood at the ready. The hammer continued to whine in increasing sound frequency, and a few more cracks were now in the ground. "But this is just as important! We have no idea what this hammer is doing! For all we know, it could bring in a whole new army of these invaders over there in Manhattan! Fury can't just ignore this!"

"I tried to tell him, Clay, but there is-!"

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and tremble violently, sending shockwaves out for hundreds of feet. The monitors and screens all across the outpost were haywire and static like, and the hammer began to whine even more. Quartermain saw even more cracks across the ground under the hammer as it began shaking. "Oh crap."

"Clay?!" Hill's voice came through the comms. "What's going-?!

**FWASSSHEAAOOOMMMM!**

The hammer then suddenly and violently ripped away from the rock and ground it was stuck in and raced into the skies, flying off in a northeastern direction. All the agents on sight looked on at its rapidly retreating figure in absolute shock. "Hill," Quartermain said into his comm. "I don't care how, but you need to tell Fury that the hammer just flew off." He was interrupted by one of the agents bringing him a satellite feed of the hammer's trajectory, keeping eyes on the hammer, and Quartermain cursed as he realized where it was going. "And let him know it's heading your way, too!"

* * *

***Central Park***

"What must I do to get you to understand!?" Loki yelled as he blasted Hulk with a scepter blast, sending him flying right into the oncoming form of Captain Marvel. "I have ensured my victory! I will slaughter you all as I did my fool of a brother! I will conquer Midgard! YOU WILL ALL FALL BEFORE ME!" With an insane laugh, Loki began firing a vicious and devastating bombardment of magic blasts from his scepter and his hand, raining hell on the heroes as they did their best to keep the Jotun at bay. Loki's invasion looked to be unopposed. Hulk and Captain Marvel had given him the best beatings they could, and Loki was starting to wear down with all the battling he had endured, but he still had his magics and they were helping him continue on. "You have no chance against me! I AM YOUR GOD!" He would've said more, if not for the boulder formation Captain Marvel ripped out of the ground and flung at him, sending him flying into another nearby boulder, followed up by Hulk smashing right into him, delivering vicious haymakers and drawing blood from Loki.

"This…this is it, isn't it?" Spidey asked in horror as he took in the chaos before him. "I mean…we-"

"Stow that talk, son!" Cap yelled as he blocked a magic blast. "We can't give up! We will stand until the end!"

"A futile quest, mortal," Amora the Enchantress sneered as she teleported before him and grabbed his throat, using her Asgardian strength to slowly choke him.

"Quicksilver!" Stark yelled as he continued to hold a deflector shield, protecting himself and Wasp from the magic blasts. "Get Foster out of here, now! We'll hold them off as long as we can to cover, but we need you to get back and help us!"

"I…" Jane stuttered, "I…"

"Please, Jane, we need to get you out, now!" Wanda implored as she managed to go over to Jane. "This is a war zone, you won't make it any longer here!"

"But…" Jane began, only to be interrupted by a slowly approaching whining sound. She, Pietro and Wanda looked up to see something….flying towards them at incredible speeds, almost as fast as Pietro himself. They couldn't see what it was, but whatever it was, what mattered at the moment was the fact that it was heading right for…them. Everyone else on the entire battle scene was too busy fighting to notice the object approaching their battlefield.

"What is that?!" Wanda exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it's coming here, and we need to go, now!" Pietro decided as he grabbed Jane, and finally managed to pull her away from Thor's body. "Jane, let's go!"

"No…no!" Jane cried as she was forced to drop the body of her friend. She didn't want to abandon him-she couldn't just leave him there.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do anything for him now!" Wanda yelled as Pietro tried helped her up. She looked up to see the object getting even closer, the whine now getting louder. It looked like a heavy and powerful object-they needed to move, now!

"Looks like we picked the best side, boys," Wrecker laughed as he, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer watched the chaos before them, watching as the united heroes' efforts to fight back grew more and more disorganized and futile. "I say we just stand back and watch the show. We did good, boys-our reward's coming soon!"

"You cannot beat me!" Loki roared triumphantly as he blasted Hulk with a massive scepter and magic blast combo, sending him flying. Captain Marvel managed to land an ax kick on Loki's back, making him yell in pain. He responded by backhanding the heroine and sending her flying. Hulk made to go after Loki again, but his back was immediately sliced and slashed by the Executioner's blade, forcing him back down as the villain then rammed his fist into the wound, and both titans began battling each other again. Carol got up from the crater she had made, only to be grabbed by the head by the Destroyer and viciously and repeatedly rammed face first into the ground and thrown aside, and the Destroyer begins to walk over to her as she struggles to get up.

"How can you hope to defeat me!?" Loki cackled. "HOW CAN YOU HOPE TO STAND AGAINST A GOD!?" Loki took in the whole battlefield. The humans under his command were standing back, but he didn't mind-his victory was already secured. The other mortals fought desperately against the Jotun and their king, Ymir, and Amora continued to back them up with her magic assaults while choking the life out of one of their leaders. His own magic blasts were bolstering their efforts, and the Destroyer and Executioner were dealing with the monster and half breed from the stars. He saw the mortal witch and her brother…and the woman Thor had been with since he came to Midgard under banishment. He'd kill the brother, take the witch's power and give her to his human lackeys, and give other woman to Amora as he knew she believed Thor had chosen her over herself, which was quite…he frowned as he saw the three humans looking upwards. He looked to where they looked…and saw a hammer racing down from the skies, heading straight for them, where Thor's body was also laying. One word came to mind.

Mjolnir.

"It's almost here!" Wanda exclaimed-just as she finally managed to get to her feet, despite the pain she was in.

"Let's go!" Pietro yelled as he took Jane and Wanda and dashed away from the scene, with Jane screaming towards Thor's body as she realized the object was about to him as it finally-!

**FRAKAKALABOOM!**

Suddenly, a celestial lightning bolt descended from the skies, engulfing the object and Thor as the bright light engulfed the area and the sounds of electricity of millions of volts worth of power crackling rang through the air. All fighting ceased instantly as heroes and villains alike were immensely surprised by this sudden change of events. Pietro was blown to his feet upon the lightning bolt crashing onto the ground, sending him, Wanda and Jane head first into the ground. They looked up and turned in shock. The Jotun began roaring in anticipation and fear, for they knew what this meant, and the heroes who had been fighting them-Stark, Wasp, Pym, Panther, Logan, Jess, Spidey, Hawkeye, Widow and Bobbi. Amora dropped Captain America in complete shock and awe, realizing what was going on. Hulk and Executioner ceased their battle and watched in shock, surprise and wonder. The Destroyer stopped lumbering towards Captain Marvel and turned towards the bolt of lightning, with Carol struggling off the ground and watching the spectacle. Wrecker, Bulldozer, Thunderball and Piledriver stared in shock and fear. Loki…Loki could only stared with his jaw open and eyes bugling. All could see what was in the lightning bolt-Thor, standing with a hammer in his hand, and his arms beginning to be covered in metallic plates and his eyes glowing sky blue, his hair billowing. The lightning bolt suddenly grew bright and fully engulfed him.

"NO!" Loki roared. "Destroyer!"

At that, the Destroyer began to fire a massive blast of energy-only for a hammer to fly out of the lightning bolt and slam into the Destroyer's face. It stopped flying in midair and flew back to where it had come from, into a hand encased in a thick black leather glove. As it returned, the lightning bolt dispersed, revealing not the Thor they had met only an hour ago, but a new man-one wearing thick chain mail plated armor that showed off ripped and large muscles and a dark blue & black fantasy armor vest with three circle bumps on each side covering the chain mail. He had black metallic gauntlets with red lines on his wrists, and he wore dark blue & black fantasy armor pants and black fantasy armor boots with red linings on the back of each boot. He had a billowing cape of dark red, and each of his hands was encased in a thick black leather glove, and one hand held a mighty hammer that surged and crackled with electricity. To top it off, on his head of long blonde hair, he wore a dark grey and winged metallic helmet, and his bearded face held a look of fury, justice and determination.

"Oh…my…god," Jane whispered in awe.

The other heroes suddenly were now able to see a chance to win. They had an answer for Loki: how could they hope to stand against a god?

With a god.

Thor Odinson. Crown Prince of Asgard. Norse God of Thunder.

"Brother. I would have words with thee."

* * *

_**XXXXX**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	7. Assemble! Part 7

Chapter 7: Assemble! Part 7

* * *

***Asgard, the Realm Eternal. The Bifrost Bridge***

"Heimdall requests your presence, my King."

It was those words that were now the reason Odin and his queen and wife, Frigga, joined by Balder, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun, were now galloping upon their mighty steeds in full swing, heading directly for the outpost of the All-Seer, the keeper of Bifrost and the eternal and vigilante defender of Asgard, keeper of its first line of defense. As to why the words were spoken, he had no idea; the All-Seer clearly had great news of importance and urgency to share, and for all he knew, another attack was mounting against Asgard itself. For that he had brought along the five greatest warriors Asgard could offer at the moment.

The All-Father, the All-Mother and the other Asgardians arrived at the outpost of the All-Seer, a large golden sphere like construct that swirled every time the Bifrost opened, stationed at the edge of Asgardian space above the cascading waterfalls at the realms border's. Dismounting from their steeds, the group of Asgardians entered the outpost, walking in to see a warrior standing on a platform who was adorned in golden armor and copper battle fatigues. He wore a golden helmet and golden gauntlets on his wrists, and his hands held a massive longsword. What was most distinguishable about him were his eyes-they held an orange glow, and were able to see beyond the usual limitations of eyes. His could see worlds away. This was Heimdall, the Guardian of the Bisfrost and Odin's chosen to guard Asgard's entrance to the Bridge.

"My Lord," Heimdall greeted. "My Queen. Sister. Balder. Warriors Three."

"Speak, Heimdall," the king of the Norse Pantheon commanded. "What is this urgent news I must know of?"

"It is Midgard, my Lord," Heimdall replied. "It appears…my sight has been deceived."

"Brother…?" Sif began to ask.

"Loki; he has laid siege to one of Midgard's greatest cities. He, Amora the Enchantress and Skurge the Executioner have led an army of Jotun Frost Giants, led by Ymir himself, in an invasion of Midgard. Loki had successfully cloaked Midgard with his magics, keeping me from seeing his actions. And…he is utilizing the Destroyer, my Lord."

"WHAT?!" the All-Father roared. The Destroyer…the keeper of the Asgardian Weapons & Treasure Vault until Karnilla had bewitched it into a weapon of unstoppable power; Odin had sealed it away in Midgardian space…but Loki had found it…and now he, his followers and their enemies were laying waste to Midgard. They would not survive. "The mortals will not survive the battle," Odin decreed. "Lady Sif, amass the armies of Asgard at once, and we shall-!"

"My Lord, that is unnecessary," Heimdall stated.

"Why is that?!" Odin commanded.

"For 15 heroes of Midgard have arisen to do battle against Loki and his forces…and they succeed."

"Mortals? Mere mortals?" Fandral asked. "What can mortals do against our kind?"

"With their abilities, they can rival even the Destroyer," Heimdall stated sagely. "And they are not alone. The Thunderer aids them."

Instantly, the group snapped their heads back to the All-Seer. Had they heard him correctly? Did he truly speak the words that they had almost abandoned hope to hear after three years? "Heimdall," Frigga stuttered as a tear descended from her eye, "do you truly mean…?"

"Aye, my queen," Heimdall confirmed. "The Odinson has proven himself worthy once again."

* * *

***SHIELD Helicarrier, 1800ft above Manhattan***

"What the hell just happened?" Fury asked in a completely surprised tone. "What the hell just happened, people?!"

"Readings show a sudden appearance of a being of superhuman levels!" the staff of the command-&-control deck started shouting out. "Being appears to have materialized out of thin air. Feeds are showing that something was racing down from the skies at an angle and when it collided onto the scene, weather charts confirm that a massive lightning bolt descended from the skies.

"Once it dispersed, the individual appeared. There's nothing on any of our databases about him! Scanning now!

"We have trajectory feeds from the object, as well as satellite imaging. Images are loading…"

"Scans are complete, sir! The individual is of Class Omega strength, similar to that of the Hulk!"

"Images are showing that the object is a hammer, sir-and trajectory feeds indicate that it came from the American Southwest!"

"The American Southwest?!" Fury exclaimed, bringing up more feeds onto his screens. "How was this thing in the Southwest and we didn't detect it?!"

"That's what I've been TRYING to tell you, sir," Hill sighed exasperatedly, finally getting Fury's attention. "Quartermain's post in the New Mexican desert, north of Galisteo! He was calling us to tell you that the hammer was activating somehow, and now it flew out away from the post-!"

"And came here," Fury realized as he turned to the window panels, seeing the skies darken with storm clouds and cracks of thunder to be heard and flashes of lightning visible. "So that hammer…belong to this new superhuman…"

"God."

"What?!" Fury exclaimed as he and Hill turned around. Entering the Command & Control Center was Agent Phil Coulson, looking a bit worse for wear but otherwise ok. "Coulson, what are you talking about?"

"He's not a superhuman, Boss," Coulson said as he approached, giving a nod of recognition to Hill. "He's a god-that week you sent me to the Galisteo outpost, Quartermain asked me to help him decipher some of the runes that were on the ground. We discovered them to be ancient Norse, which I had reported to you. What I didn't mention was the fact that I did some of my own research. I checked out the local library on anything with the Norse Vikings, and I came across the myths of Thor, the Norse God of Thunder; he was armed with a hammer, and with it could control lightning."

"Well, being we're seeing this all happen before our eyes, I think we can say those myths are…true," Commander Hill stated as she came up to Coulson's side.

"Well…that's just great…" Fury sighed. "It's bad enough we have the Olympian Gods running amok here-Ares living in the Bronx, his son Phobos and Hercules travelling the world…now we have to deal with a Norse Pantheon…All hands, keep monitoring the situation. Hill, alert the Council of this…development, and take Coulson with you. I'll order Quartermain to pack it up and to await a transport." With that, Fury turned back to his screens, never noticing the ever so quick peck that Hill gave Coulson nor the clasp she gave his hands nor her whispers that she was happy he was safe and ok.

* * *

***Central Park***

"HAVE AT THEE!"

**FRAKAKBOOM!**

With a majestic roar that could silence even the creatures of Atlantis, the skies thundered as majestic bolts of celestial lightning bombarded the battleground. The power behind them was full blown, as was fit for a Norse God. The streaks of lightning swept massive confusion, fear and disorder amongst the Frost Giants, forcing them back from the assembled heroes.

"You do not understand how wonderful it feels to do that again," Thor roared with laughter as he twirled his hammer with uncanny speed that made even Pietro gawk. With a roar, the Asgardian flung his hammer directly at the body of Jotun, viciously hitting a good number of them before the hammer suddenly froze in midair and then raced back to Thor's waiting hand. "Or that!"

"Holy…" was all Hawkeye could mutter in awe.

"Sonuva…" Logan whistled.

"Who is that?" Jess exclaimed.

"I have no idea…I left my Pokedex at home," Spider-Man replied.

"Get serious, Spider-Man," Carol said as she descended next to the two arachnids. "What just-? How-?"

"I guess that means what Thor was telling us really was the truth," Captain America said with a smile.

"You're not kidding, old man," Stark confirmed. "My armor's scans are going ballistic on his physiology make-up. His powers levels…they're off the charts-he seems to be stronger than even Captain Marvel…maybe even the Hulk!"

"I may not know of that, Iron Man," Thor said as he turned to face the heroes, "but I do know this-I said I would give any aid I could against Loki, and my promise remains unchanged. Now that I am worthy and empowered once more, I am ready for battle-I am ready to battle by your side, my fellow warriors, to ensure that Midgard is protected and secure from the likes of Loki."

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get it-he says Loki's crazy, says he needs to help us stop him, tries to talk him down and then decides to stop him after the guy nearly kills him," Peter quipped.

"Family," Logan shrugs. "It's a complicated thing, Webs."

"If you're willing, Thor," Steve said as he extended his gloved hand, "then we would like nothing more than to have you fight for our side. Together, as allies and protectors of Earth."

"Aye, Captain-as Earth's Mightiest Heroes," Thor grinned. He then turned to see Jane as she, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch were getting up, and walked up to them to speak to her. "Jane…I thank you; you have provided much for me in the last three years, and I can never repay you for your kindness. It has been quite an adventure these last three years."

"Yeah, it really has," Jane agreed with a smile, her eyes taking in Thor's new appearance. "So…is this how you usually look?"

"Aye."

"It's a good look," Jane smirked. "If it weren't for you already being taken-"

"GUYS, INCOMING!" Spider-Man yelled out, his Spider-Sense going crazy all of a sudden. Sure enough, a large boulder formation, freshly ripped out of the ground, was hurtling their way as it made to crush them all-except it was easily and pitifully stopped in its tracks by Thor's hand. Three more boulder formations found themselves being hurtled right at them, only for Carol, Banner and Stark to catch them as well.

"Thor!" Loki roared in anger as he approached the front lines, his scepter glowing dangerously as he twirled it. "Once more, you make to ruin the schemes of fate and destiny! Is it not enough you belittle me in our own realm?! Now you must make mockery of me in the realm of mortals?!"

"Heed my words, Loki!" Thor commanded, the skies rumbling with thunder. "I now declare that Midgard is under my protection, now and forever more! I will not stand by and allow you to enslave the world I have come to love as my own home! I will not allow you to place the lives of billions at risk for your own petty games! I tell you now, stop your assault on Midgard, and remove your forces to never bother the mortals again!" At his words, a massive streak of lightning crashed through the skies. "Or you will face the wrath of Mjolnir this day."

"You fool!" Loki replied with a yell. "I am this world's ruler! I shall be king of Midgard, and of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos! Midgard will bow before me, and none can stop me, especially not their so called heroes!"

"But you forget, Loki…" Thor smirked. "I am now one of the heroes of Earth."

"And I guess Goldilocks is officially on our side," Hawkeye smirked.

"HAVE AT THEE!" the Thunder God roared in a battle cry as he jumped directly at the opposition of invading forces, the boulder in his hands sent flying off in another direction as he made for Loki. Loki, meanwhile, let out an evil laugh as he too dashed into the skies, heading right for Thor. Hammer and scepter connected as the two gods landed hits, causing a massive shockwave in the skies. Both deities came crashing onto the ground, creating a massive crater. Both Thor and Loki, however, barely even registered the impact as both rushed each other. Loki blocked Thor's hammer slam, only to receive a punch to the gut. Thor pressed on with another hammer hit, which got Loki in the face. Loki retaliated by delivering his own hit at Thor's face, and backing away to give himself enough room to twirl his scepter and give his brother a blast, only for Thor to block it with his hammer. Thor then managed to ram the hammer down on the scepter and send it to the ground, and delivered a fist to Loki's face. Loki was then forced on the defensive as Thor delivered blow after blow with his hammer, Loki being forced to block each and every hit with his scepter.

"Ok, everyone!" Iron Man yelled out. "We can still win this! Thor's got Loki busy, so all we got to do is take care of these guys! We can still take them!"

"Iron Man is right!" Captain America declared in triumph, raising his shield into the air. "We make our stand here! We will not surrender! We will win and protect the world. Let's move! CHARGE!"

And with those words of motivation and with newfound strength, resolve and determination, each of the united heroes assembled charged, their courage unshaken as they moved as one to confront the rest of the armies of Loki. Claws, arrows, staffs, energy blasts, brute force, webs and combat expertise surged forward, intent on proving just how resilient and unmovable their defense was, and how badly the Earth was going to fight to secure its freedom. They were not going to simply let themselves be pushed around. This was their world and their home, and they were going to fight for it.

"Destroy them all!" Amora yelled out as she began firing her magic blasts at the oncoming heroes. Instantly, the Jotun, the Destroyer, Executioner, Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer charged forward, right for the heroes. They had superior numbers, and some would even say they had superior strength on their side. It didn't matter in the slightest.

Hulk instantly went for the Executioner, landing a smashing jump on him despite having the villain's ax getting embedded into his chest. With a roar of anger and unadulterated fury, Hulk ripped it out of his chest and began beating Skurge with its handle, to which the Asgardian could barely defend himself from. Skurge managed to grab the ax and rip it from Hulk's hands, once again slashing away at the titan, beginning once more a vicious battle between the two powerful beings as they created a massive crater and untold damage. Their punches and roars and yells rang out and echoed across all of Central Park as they clashed, delivering haymaker after haymaker and ax hit after ax hit.

Wanda was tired; her strength was sapped from everything that she had just endured under the hands of Loki and the Enchantress, and she was nearly wiped out. She didn't care. She wanted to make them pay for putting her through all of that. She could barely stand, and she was still replenishing her stamina and trying to regulate herself once more, but she wasn't about to just sit by the sidelines while her brother and new allies. Using her limitless ability to bend probability to her will, she made herself stand and with a vengeance, she amassed a large array of chaos hex spheres and sent them flying towards the Enchantress, who went flying to the ground as the hex spheres exploded upon impact, enticing vicious chaotic side effects. With a snarl, Amora instantly teleported to Wanda's location, but the mutant sorceress was expecting it, and the moment Amora appeared before her, Wand surged chaos fields at her, which Amora barely blocked with her own magics.

Carol slammed herself right into the Destroyer, firing energy blast after energy blast, then punch after punch, but she saw that it wasn't going to be enough. The energy that she had absorbed when the Destroyer had blasted her was almost all gone, leaving her at her base energy & strength levels; not only that, but Loki had apparently wised up to her strategy, because the Destroyer wasn't firing any blasts at her at all. Instead, it only delivered bone crushing hits from its metallic fists. Captain Marvel was one of the most powerful superhumans on the planet, but even she had her own limits, and taking on a being of this much power was one of them. If something didn't happen to help her out soon, then-!

"Ho, Captain Marvel!" Thor yelled out as he sent Loki flying with a hammer hit. Carol looked to him, and Thor wasted no time with words, but instead simply aimed his hammer at her, and from it procured a massive blast of celestial lightening that hit her directly and with a force that she had never felt before. It sent her staggering back, but only for an instant. As her body began adapting and absorbing the energy, the heroine could actually feel that this lightening…it was almost exactly like the energy behind the Destroyer's blasts, but still different…it was godlike, and all-powerful. Adrenaline began pumping in her veins and soon, her body was shaking in the excess energy, and there was only one way to take of it-let it out.

"Thanks, Thor!" she shouted in glee as she surged massively powerful blasts of photon energy from her fists right at the Destroyer, sending the metallic juggernaut flying into the air, at which she raced after it and landed a massively powerful punch on its faceless head. Thor laughed in joy as he returned his attention to Loki, who was now flying at him with his scepter pointed directly at the Thunder God.

Iron Man, Wolverine, Spider-Man and Quicksilver each handled Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer respectively. Iron Man immediately sent a vicious barrage of repulsor blasts right at Wrecker's face, blinding the villain and forcing his incoming crowbar whack to go wild. Stark flew into the air to avoid any more hits from Wrecker, and from the skies he fired his unibeam, landing a devastating hit on the Wrecker who yelled out fiercely from the pain of the blast. Wolverine continued to slash away at Piledriver, taking no care at all as to how badly he was maiming the villain. Claw slash after claw slash enticed vicious screams from the villain as the mutant properly welcomed the newcomer villain into the world of heroes and villains. Logan did a somersault and flip in the air and managed to again embed his claws into Piledriver's back, making the villain scream in agony once again. He had been stabbed by both Wolverine and Panther in that general area this whole time and it was becoming more and more painful with each time he got hit there. Piledriver ferociously tried to grab at the mutant but to no avail. Spider-Man, meanwhile, found it quite difficult to tussle with the man calling himself Thunderball, but he was no quitter, not since the age of 15, and he wasn't about to start now. Firing web shot after web shot, and with a near limitless arsenal of quips, jokes and remarks, he managed to get Thunderball angry enough to strike blindly and without any kind of tactics. Peter's webs managed to land on the villain's eyes, further hampering his attempts to land decent hits. Thunderball then angrily swung his ball & chain, but the Webhead's Spider-Sense was easily able to help Peter dodge the attack, and as the hero jumped over the weapon's trajectory, he shot a web line at Thunderball's chest and pulled himself in, landing a powerful kick on the villain's torso and sending him staggering back and making him yell in pain. Quicksilver, meanwhile, was focusing all his attention of Bulldozer, not allowing the villain to get any chance to retaliate or focus or even get a chance to get a breath. The speedster was tapping deep into his mutant ability of speed, making his body go to speeds that he reserved only in the direst of circumstances…which he figured would be occasions such as the one they were in right now. Absorbing the momentum he was building up and diverting it all to his fists, Pietro enabled himself to deliver vicious and powerful punches all over Bulldozer's body, striking multiple times in the blink of an eye. Bulldozer could not block any of the hits, finding himself unable to keep up with the hero. In a desperate attempt to stop the mutant, Piledriver jumped up and rammed his protected head and his fists right into the ground, creating ripples and an eruption of the ground and dirt and stone. Pietro barely managed to keep his balance as the carnage erupted below his feet.

As for the swarm of Jotun that remained, Captain America and Spider Woman took on Ymir while Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Black Widow, Black Panther, Yellowjacket and Wasp engaged the other Frost Giants. Ymir was furious at the fact that he and his people were being bested by mere puny mortal humans, and he wanted to rectify this problem immediately. He raised his ice swords to slice Captain America, only to be blasted in the face by one of Spider Woman's venom blasts. Ymir staggered back from the blast, and instantly felt something hard and metallic-Cap's shield-ramming into his leg. More venoms blasts from Jess were fired and Steve flung his shield directly at the Frost Giant's face, landing right in his eye. Ymir roared in pain as he swung his swords blindly, both heroes barely dodging the strike. Spider Woman then flew up and landed a powerful uppercut on Ymir's chin, and Captain America managed to jump up and ram his shield directly into the creature's face.

Meanwhile, the others were fiercely and relentlessly tackling the other Jotun, refusing to surrender under their superior strength and numbers. Hawkeye had at last managed to run out of arrows…but he still had quite a number of arrow heads of all forms. Using his SHIELD trained body and every form of martial arts and agility he was trained in, he jumped and dodged and ran, throwing arrowheads left and right-explosive, smoke bomb, electrical, impact, sonic, anything. Black Widow continued to leap and jump out of harm's way as she continued to fire her M27's and her Widow stingers at the Jotun, and throwing the occasional grenade that she always kept in her belt for some occasions. Even though she was no superhuman, Natalia was filled with the enhancements of the KGB's Red Room program, and she used her expertise of combat to land blows on what she hoped were pressure points on the Jotun, utilizing uncanny athletic skills as she moved. Mockingbird, unlike Black Widow, had no enhancements in her slender & petite body at all, but she was one of the best athletic and maneuverable agents in all of SHIELD, and she put her skills to use as she deliver blows with her bow staffs at places she knew she could reach, mostly the back of the knees of the Jotun. Her small form allowed her to easily maneuver around the carnage of the battle without much worry of being hit. Black Panther, with all his vibranium daggers finally used up, was now going for a more direct approach; with the final two daggers he had left, he connected and extended them to for a deadly dual bladed staff. With the training of kings and warriors, T'Challa jumped and pounced as he struck with the frenzy of the panthers of Wakanda, delivering vicious blows and strikes against the Jotun Frost Giants, the vibranium blades of his weapon leaving their deadly marks as the Wakandan king hacked and slashed his way through the Jotun. Meanwhile, Yellowjacket and Wasp took a more upfront method still, going supersized to match the Jotun in height and even strength. Left and right, the married pair dealt their punches and their kicks, and also fired their powerful bio-blasts, turned short-ranged as they were in their giant forms, but enhanced in power also. The Jotun fought hard and fiercely against the humans, but their skill and powers managed to go on par exactly with their strength and size, and they found themselves fighting a slowly losing battle.

All the while, Jane Foster watched the titanic and climactic battle before her eyes as she hid amongst the carnage of the trees and stone left in the wake of the rampages and fight. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had always heard that the fights between the superhumans of Earth were feats of wonder, but she had never seen one close up before today. She was captivated by the sights before her, watching as beings that were looked upon as gods and legends and monsters clashed with creatures of myth and legend. Jane couldn't make herself move from her spot. She was too caught up in the spectacle before her, watching the heroes of her world working and battling as one to protect their home and their planet.

No one noticed that there were other people watching the battle as well.

"Do you not see this!?" Thor demanded as he blocked another blow from Loki's scepter. He gestured to the raging war surrounding them, and Loki looked towards them all. "Do you truly think that this madness will stop even if you manage to stop the mortal heroes here?! Their heroes will not simply lie down and allow you to take Midgard! They will never surrender to you, Loki! They will stand, and they will forevermore be assembled to stand against your might!"

"And they will simply fall against my superiority!" Loki retorted as he blasted Thor with his arcane hand blasts. Thor retaliated by firing a lightning blast. "And I will ensure, BROTHER, that you do not dare to stand in my way as I conquer the realm of Midgard, then Asgard, and then all the Nine Realms of the Cosmos!"

"I SAY THEE NAY!" Thor roared as he rammed his hammer right into Loki's armored chest. "As long as I draw breath and as long as I have a tie to this realm, Midgard shall forever be under my unending protection, Trickster!"

"Then let us correct that!" Loki cackled as he raised his scepter to the skies, bringing forth bolts of green lightning that flashed as they flew off in random directions, hitting anything in their path. Thor, however, was just as quick as the Trickster, and with his hammer brought forth his own lightning and used it to counter and deflect the green lightning blasts. "You amuse me, Thor!" Loki sneered, raising his hands to fire yet more blasts of Asgardian magic. "It seems that your time on Midgard has softened you, indeed!"

"Be silent!" Thor roared as he flew up and descended down towards his evil adopted brother. "Face the wrath of Mjolnir!" With the roars of thunder echoing across the skies, Thor slammed his mighty weapon, Mjolnir, right into Loki's face.

"You're weak, witch," Amora sneered as she continued to do battle with the Scarlet Witch. "You have been drained of your energy to fight, and you will at any moment fall under the strain of exhaustion. It would do you well to surrender now and-!"

"I will not surrender to you!" Wanda yelled as she unleashed a massive surge of arcane hex spheres, blasting the Enchantress and enticing feral roars of pain from the Asgardian. "And you will pay for making me go through all that, you whore!"

"Well, the Scarlet Witch sure seems mad," Jess mentioned as she dodged one of Ymir's swords and retaliated with a venom blast.

"Well, wouldn't you?!" Cap replied with a smirk as he caught his shield and began racing up towards the Frost Giant he was fighting. "Her powers are helping us, though-she's holding the Enchantress at bay and allowing us to focus on bringing these things down!" He then jumped up and rammed his shield into Ymir's face. "And we're doing it, Jess! Soon, these things won't be much of a problem anymore!"

"HA! That is what you think, mortal!" Ymir sneered as he swung his ice blades again. "Even now, more of my brethren are coming this way, ready to smite you all where you stand!"

'Sir,' JARVIS interrupted as Stark fired a few more repulsor rays at the Wrecker. 'I'm detecting three bodies of the invading creatures heading towards Central Park, specifically in this direction. SHIELD, the NYPD and the American military are unable to hold them at bay.'

"Well, that's just great," Iron Man muttered. "Heads up, everyone! More of these things are heading our way!"

"Aw, come on!" Hawkeye yelled.

"Well, it could be worse!" Spider-Man quipped. He managed to get back to back with Quicksilver as the two prepared for the next incoming attacks from Bulldozer and Thunderball.

"Yes, clearly," Pietro fumed, readying himself. "Because that is exactly what we need-for the situation to get worse than it already is! These two buffoons have us at a disadvantage at the moment!"

"And we're gonna lay the hurt on y'oose good!" Bulldozer sneered as he cracked his knuckles, Thunderball swinging his ball & chain. Then, they charged at the heroes.

"Oh, c'mon, Quicksilver," Peter continued as he and the mutant braced themselves. "We're literally fighting an apocalypse here! At least the sky isn't falling down on us in fire, right?!"

At that moment, the skies suddenly darkened swiftly and in just seconds, a massive surge of blue energy descended up the grounds of Central Park, engulfing the space between the two heroes and the two villains, forcing Thunderball & Bulldozer to stop in their tracks. All across the battlefield, everyone stopped to witness this spectacle.

"OH, COME ON, I WAS JUST JOKING!" Spider-Man yelled to the skies.

Then, the surge suddenly disappeared, but not before three cries of the phrase, "HAVE AT THEE, VILLAINS!" was heard. From the smoke that had resulted from the surge's impact on the ground leapt three figures. One was blonde and sported a fantasy armor and cape of tan and dark green colors, and he held a long and menacing looking sword in his hand, and a look of eagerness and a small level of naiveté on his face, and one couldn't help but see he was rather handsome. The second held a face of grim determination and unshakeable resolve highlighted by his goatee, and one could just make out what appeared to be features resembling Asian. He was covered in dark blue fantasy armor and clothing with a dark fantasy armored vest and boots, and thick fingerless gauntlets on his arms, each hand sporting a sinister looking mace. The third was huge-fat but not too fat-and was covered in brown and silver fantasy armor, and he had long and curly orange hair and facial hair, thick silver gauntlets and a massive battle axe in his hands.

Fandral the Dashing, Hogun the Grim and Volstagg the Voluminous. The Warriors Three of Asgard.

"Fall under the might of Volstagg!" Volstagg roared in fierce battling spirit as he attacked Bulldozer, his godly strength allowing him to easily topple the supervillian. With a swing of his axe, he sent the villain flying.

"Have a care, Volstagg," Fandrall laughed as he and Hogun then engaged Thunderball, jumping at his with blade and mace. "Save some fighting for the rest of us!"

"Um…what just happened?" Peter asked as he and Pietro looked on in shock.

"Anyone else seeing this?!" Mockingbird yelled out.

"Whoa!" Stark exclaimed. "My scannings show that they've got the same biological and physiological make-up as Thor! Whoever they are, they're the same species as him!"

"Are we sure that's a good thing?!" Natalia asked.

"The Warriors Three?!" Loki hissed as he struggled to get back to his feet. "No…then this battle has consumed too much of my focus and shattered the spells that clouded Midgard from Heimdall. That can mean but one thing…any minute now, the hosts of Asgard…Odin himself-!"

"FANDRALL, HOGUN AND VOLSTAGG!" Thor exclaimed with joy as he raced up to the three newcomers and gave them a bear hug. "By Odin's Beard, 'tis good to see you all again!"

"I think it is!" Captain America answered Widow's question.

"And you as well, Thor!" the trio replied in unison. "Heimdall was alerted of what was transpiring here on Midgard, and alerted the All-Father at once! Even now, the hosts of Asgard are assembling to do battle with these creatures of Jotunheim!" Fandral added.

"But it appears there is no need!" Volstagg commented. "The All-Seer spoke truth; these mortal heroes have truly stood against the might of enemies the likes of which Midgard has not seen in millennia!"

"Aye!" Thor declared. "Truly, I am honored to fight alongside these heroes, the mightiest warriors that Midgard offers as her champions! They would make superb warriors if they were of Asgard!"

"I would surely-!" Fandral began.

**BRAKAKABOOOMMMM!**

"NOBODY SENDS ME FLYING!" Bulldozer roared as he charged right into Volstagg, the both of them crashing into the trees. "I'm gonna kill you, ya hear me!? I'LL KILL-!"

"Get back, fool!" Volstagg roared in anger as he swung his axe at his face. "If it is battle with Asgardians you desire, then so be it!"

"Um, Thor?!" Iron Man called out. "Not that I want to break up the family reunion, but we're kind of in the MIDDLE OF A WAR HERE!"

"Aye, Iron Man!" Thor agreed. "And with the aid of the Warriors Three of Asgard, we shall find victory on this day, yet!"

"I think not!" Loki roared as he levitated himself into the air. "Not as long as I am standing will there be victory for you or the mortals this day! Attack, Frost Giants of Jotunheim! Attack, my faithful followers! On this day, we shall know victory and conquest! The Nine Realms shall fall before our power!"

"Thor!" Fandral yelled as he engaged again into battle. "We shall deal with the Jotun! You and the mortal heroes must go and face Loki and his followers!" At that, Volstagg disengaged Bulldozer as he went to join the other two to do so. Bulldozer was about to go after the Asgardian but was stopped by the Executioner crashing into him, courtesy of the Hulk.

"Aye!" Thor agreed. "Onward, heroes of Midgard, for today we shall find victory's sweet taste and vanquish this evil from the realm!"

"You heard him, everyone!" Captain America roared as he charged. "Take them down!"

"We got incoming!" Captain Marvel yelled out as she dodged another of the Destroyer's blasts. "We got more of these things coming this way, and there's probably dozens per group heading here!" The heroes turned to see it was true. From the far sides of Central Park, a new horde of Frost Giants, each armed with whatever ice weapons they had, were heading in their direction, the lust for blood in their eyes and the desire to lay waste to their enemies in their resolve. With massive and echoing roars of ferality and viciousness, they all charged, heading right for the battle field and to bring their aid to their fellow invaders.

"Crap, that's not good!" Hawkeye exclaimed. "We need a plan! Three of Thor's buddies aren't enough to take on all of those things!"

"Though your faith is us could be a bit better, mortal," Fandral exclaimed, "you do speak truth!" He turned to the skies. "Heimdall, where is our reinforcement!?"

At that moment, yet another surge of massive blue energy descended from the heavens and crashed into the ground before the Warriors Three. When it disappeared, the smoke blew away to reveal a warrior dressed in dark purple fantasy armor and a helmet on his head, a dark violet cap billowing on his back. He wielded as longsword in one hand and a shield in the other. He had silvery long hair, a warrior's built, and blue eyes filled with battle spirit. Balder the Brave, Norse God of Light, stepbrother of Thor and the third greatest warrior of Asgard.

"It has come, Fandral," the Asgardian smirked as he took up a battle stance, joining the Warriors Three.

"Balder!" Thor yelled out as he whirled his hammer and threw it at the ground at Loki's feet. "Tis good to see you once again!"

"Aye, my brother!" Balder replied. "And it is not just I who is arriving with the Warriors as well!"

Yet another surge of blue energy descended onto the grounds of Central Park, but this time, it crashed right amongst the charging Frost Giants, causing immediate chaos and confusion. When the energy surge dissipated, however, that confusion was replaced by roars of disarray and fear. The assembled heroes watched in awe as they saw what the arriving Asgardians were cheering on. It was a woman, with sleek raven locks and clothed in dark red and tan fantasy armor and battle kilt. Each hand held a sinister looking sword that were both currently cutting through the flesh of the Frost Giants with ease as she unleashed vicious war cries. Her head was adorned with a helmet with wings, similar to Thor's, and she had thick scarlet gauntlets on her wrists. What caught the most attention were her killer thighs, which seemed to glisten in the sunlight with the lust they enticed.

Lady Sif, the Norse Goddess of War, and the love of Thor.

"Warriors Three and Balder!" Sif roared as she continued to hack her way through the Jotun. "To me as we smite these creatures down! Thor!" she added as she turned to her love. "Loki and his minions-all yours!"

"Aye, War Goddess!" Thor yelled back. "Now, heroes of Midgard! Ere this day, we shall ensure this world lives to see yet another day! Let us avenge the lives lost in the wake of Loki's madness and prove that mankind cannot fall. We strike for New York! For those who have fallen! For the protection of this world and this realm! FOR MIDGARD!"

"He could do really well as a motivational speaker," Spider-Man quipped to Spider Woman, who smirked and nodded.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Iron Man and Captain America yelled, mirroring Thor's words, enthusiasm and his fervor. With yells of battle, the assembled heroes of Earth descended upon the four supervillians that Loki had created, the Enchantress and upon Loki himself. With Lady Sif, Balder the Brave and the Warriors Three holding back Ymir and all his Jotun, they had nothing holding them back. Web lines, arrow heads, claws, staffs, repulsors, bullets, stings, fists and a shield rained merciless pain upon Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer. As Quicksilver forced them to separate with his blinding speed and vortexes, Iron Man and Spider Woman fired their blasts from above. As the villains yelled in pain from these hits, they were bombarded with bullets and shield flings and arrowheads. Spider-Man webbed down from above and hit Thunderball's arm with his webbing, and with a mighty swing of his arm, forced the villain's arm to swing madly and fling the ball & chain he was holding right into Pildedriver and Bulldozer, distracting Thunderball long enough to allow Wolverine to slice his back up with his claws. Wrecker was, meanwhile, attacked by Mockingbird and Black Panther's dangerous melee weapons skills. All four of the supervillians were, at the same time, continuously blasted by Yellowjacket and Wasp's bio-sting bursts and punched repeatedly when they went giant sized.

Hulk and the Executioner continued to go at it, and even though both titans were extremely powerful and seemed to be quite evenly matched when they first started battling, the Hulk, had a major advantage in his favor that was quickly proving to be the Executioner's downfall. The madder the Hulk got, the stronger he got; and with each passing minute of this dragged out battle against the Executioner, the Hulk was getting madder and madder, and his strength just continued to increase. It didn't matter that he had numerous large and bleeding gashes on his torso, or that Executioner's axe was partially embedded in his back. His healing factor was going on overload, allowing the Hulk to focus solely on smashing his opponent. With his axe gone, Skurge could only go on the defensive as he tried to block all of the Hulk's ferocious hits.

Captain Marvel was having the time of her life. This new energy-celestial lightning-was giving her energy like never before. This was even more powerful than when she was Binary, and Binary had made her a goddess! She couldn't help but laugh and squeal with glee as she fired energy blasts repeated, each more powerful than the ones before them. The Destroyer was an invincible juggernaut that defined logic, but then again, her very existence defied logic as well. With the godlike energy in her, she easily continued to stand against the Destroyer and matched it blow for blow and pound for pound.

Thor, meanwhile, continued fighting on as if the very walls of Asgard were falling around him. But then…this world, this realm of mortals…Midgard was now his second home, his adopted world since Asgard had banished him. He lived to see spectacles in this world that dwarfed even the mightiest and most glorious battles that the hosts of Asgard were victorious in. He had seen the rise and fall of heroes and villains alike, and he had seen the indomitable spirit of Humanity's willpower. He had grown to love mankind, and to love this world, they who had taken him in with open arms. Jane, Darcy and Erik had opened his eyes from the clouded judgment he held on Midgard and mankind. He knew better now, and it was for that reason that he fought on against Loki, attacking with his fists and with Mjolnir, unfaltering and unfazed in his resolve to defend his new home from the evils that Loki had in store for it.

Enchantress and Scarlet Witch continued to engage in their arcane-magics battle, and Amora could see with glee that despite everything she was trying, Wanda was still barely able to stand and fight, let alone stand at all. She cackled as Wanda gave in to the strain somewhat by collapsing onto one knee, groaning as she desperately and adamantly forced herself to continue to unleash her hex energies against the Asgardian villainess. Amora then unleashed a massive surge of her magic, and landed a devastating hit on Wanda, making her collapse under the strain.

"AUURRGHH!"

"WANDA!" Pietro roared as he finished delivering a massive blow to Piledriver.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, FOCUS ON YOUR BATTLE!" Wanda screamed back, her hands glowing as she forced herself to get back up. And her brother did; she didn't need him worrying about her when he was so much to worry about before him. She looked towards the Enchantress, snarling as she fired a hex blast, "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?"

"By the beard of Odin," Sif exclaimed as she slayed more Frost Giants. "These mortals truly can best the creatures of Jotunheim and the lackeys of Loki himself!"

"Aye, Heimdall spoke truth indeed!" Balder agreed as she impaled a Jotun in the heart.

"No, mortal wench," Amora sneered as she then summoned up a massive flow of green magical energy, which soon engulfed her. "I am merely beginning to make this battle Loki's victory! You think you can stand against our numbers and power?! You couldn't be more wrong! ARISE ONCE MORE, FROST GIANTS OF JOTUNHEIM! ARISE, AND SEEK THE GLORIOUS CONQUEST OF MIDGARD UNDER THE HANDS OF LOKI LAUFEYSON, AND WITH IT, THE CONQUEST OF THE NINE REALMS!" As she said these words, numerous bursts of the green energy flew into the skies and burst in explosions and rained down up the island of Manhattan once again, but a good number were focused on Central Park. "Now, mortals," Amora cackled, "fall before the might of the armies of Jotunheim and the power of Loki!"

'Sir, multiple incursions are being detected across Manhattan!' JARVIS warned. 'A good percentage of them are appearing in the vicinity of Central Park, and more of these creatures are spewing out at the moment.'

"Well, that's just great!" Stark snapped angrily as he fired yet another unibeam at Bulldozer.

"Look yonder, Asgardians!" Lady Sif yelled as more portals appeared, each spewing more and more Frost Giants, fresh from Jotunheim and more than ready for what was promised as glorious battle. "More Jotun appear! Stand strong and stand fast, for we shall fight until our last breath!"

"Ok, this just got way worse!" Mockingbird yelled out.

"Webs, what the hell did you say?!" Logan demanded.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Now look for yourself, Thor," Loki sneered as both gods floated in the skies, their weapons ready to fire, watching the fresh source of reinforcements arrive all across Manhattan and swarm the Central Park battlefield. "Your foolish mortal pets are about to be slaughtered before your eyes! Even your precious compatriots will soon see the foolishness of fighting and leave to abandon Midgard! Even you can't save them all from death!"

"If I cannot, then I will be sure to avenge their deaths!" Thor roared as he and Loki exchanged blows from their weapons. "I shall never surrender!"

"You've lost, mortal," Amora sneered as she came to Wanda, her hands glowing and her face sneering over her latest push against Earth's defenses. "The forces of Jotunheim will overrun this island, then the rest of Midgard, and your kind and your heroes will be slaughtered as they rise up against us. The Jotun will destroy this realm, and bring Loki his victory. They-AAHHH!" she screamed as the mutant suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrists, Wanda's own hands glowing a bright scarlet-pinkish color, and Amora was shocked to realize that whatever power this was, it was BURNING her. She struggled with all her might to escape the grip, but couldn't, and she was horrified even more to see Wanda's eyes glowing a bright pink. "What-what is this-?!"

"You just revealed to me how we've been going about this all wrong, Enchantress," Wanda mused, and Amora was filled with fear to see that the mutant was…smiling. "And you just gave me the method to stop your invasion and defeat you once and for all. You keep bringing in these Frost Giants…and I want them out. And I can make anything in this universe happen…if I truly so desire it to be. I want your Frost Giants off the Earth." Her eyes' glowing intensified, as did the hex energy engulfing her hands and the Enchantress' arms. "Enchantress…no more Frost Giants."

A bright light procured from the two magic wielders.

The battle surrounding them raged on regardless. Lady Sif, Balder and the Warriors Three against the Jotun. Hulk against the Executioner. Captain Marvel against the Destroyer. Thor against Loki. Iron Man, Captain America, Spider-Man, Hawkeye, Wolverine, Black Panther, Quicksilver, Spider Woman, Black Widow, Mockingbird, Yellowjacket and Wasp against Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer.

In the distance, all onboard the SHIELD Helicarrier saw the massive light. On the streets of Manhattan, soldiers, agents and police fought against the Frost Giants.

The light engulfed Central Park, then Manhattan, then the five boroughs, then New York State, North America…and the world…in merely 10 seconds.

The light receded.

And the battlefield was changed dramatically.

The field was void of all Frost Giants, save for those that had already been slain. The heroes of Earth stood shocked and still, staring around them as they wonder what the hell had just happened. Thor and Loki slowly descended to the ground, staring in awe and shock at the fields before them. The Executioner didn't believe what he was seeing. The Destroyer had no response, being it was lifeless and also was currently facedown slammed into the ground by Carol's foot. Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer frantically looked around as they wondered what had happened to the army that they had backing them up. Sif, Balder, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun simply stood in absolute shock.

And Amora was on her knees, right in front of Wanda, who was on all fours, gasping for breath, quite literally at the point of collapse. Amora stared at the mutant, shock in her eyes…soon replaced by unadulterated anger.

"YOU!"

"Ha…" Wanda smirked. "So fall the tyrants." If not for her complete exhaustion, Amora would've surely killed her then and there.

"How…how?!" Loki demanded, turning his focus to the Scarlet Witch.

"I used one of my most powerful but most dangerous spells," Wanda replied with pride. "To sum it up, I just banished all your Frost Giants from Earth. As long as I live, they can never set foot upon our planet again."

"Well…this looks kinda bad, Dirk," Piledriver said. "And we was rooting for these guys…"

"Yeah, tell me about it…" Wrecker replied. He was really started to get worried now…especially with all the heroes looking at the four of them like that.

"This…isn't possible!" Loki yelled, only to have the Executioner thrown at him by the Hulk, with the battle ax flying at them and just barely missing them as it landed right next to them.

"Wanda, are you ok?!" Pietro asked worriedly as he, Peter, Logan and Jess came over to her.

"I'm fine, brother," Wand replied with a gentle smile, holding onto him for support. "Just…I don't think exhausted covers it at all."

"She…did that?" Natalia gasped.

"It seems there is much to learn about each other as we continue to battle side by side," Panther mused.

"So, the Trickster stands defeated," Balder said as he and the other Asgardians came over to Thor.

"Not quite yet," Thor mused. "His armies are gone, but I know Loki; he shall fight until defeated by force." He then turned to Sif. "Sif, I-"

**SLAP!**

Everyone present was surprised by the hand the Norse Goddess threw across Thor's face, and none as much as Thor himself. The Thunder God stared at her in shock, his hand on the spot she had hit. "Three years," Sif said angrily. "Three _**insert ancient Norwegian curse here**_ years I had to go without you, Thor. Three years where I felt empty without you because you went and did something so foolish even after I told you it was a terrible idea. Three long years that I was without you by my side." Then she did the unexpected and gave him a passionate kiss. "And yet somehow, you made my love for you increase a hundred times over. Oh, how I've missed you, Odinson," she sighed as she embraced him tightly. In just a minute, she had exposed two sides of her that she refused to let anyone see. She really did still love him.

"And I you," Thor said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Um, Thor," Captain America stated as he and the other heroes approached them both (Captain Marvel had just thrown the Destroyer into the nearby lake). "I know that this is kind of a tender moment for you, but Loki is still…"

"Aye, he speaks truth, my love," Sif agreed. "Go; Balder, the Warriors and I will…tend…to those four and to Amora. Loki is your battle, and the battle of these valiant mortal heroes."

"Very well," Thor nodded. With that, he approached the heroes of Earth. The other Asgardians then turned to the four villains, and approached them with their weapons at the ready. Their looks were ones of death. After everything they had been through, Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer were quick to recognize that the gods now approaching them were definitely NOT on their side.

"WE SURRENDER!" they exclaimed, dropping their weapons. Their reward was a swift knock out, courtesy of Asgardian strength.

"Shame, really," Fandral smirked.

"It would be best for you to stay still, witch," Sif snarled as she pointed her blade at Amora's throat. The Asgardian sorceress merely glared, but complied.

Loki threw the Executioner's dazed form off himself, and moaned in pain. Being hit like that with that kind of force…it hurt, even being a god and an immortal. Shaking his head to focus, his horned helmet fell off. His green armor was tattered from combat. Looking around, he saw his scepter on the ground near him. Trying to get himself up, the Trickster reached for it…only for a web line to beat him to it and snatch it away from his grasp. Loki held his breath; he figured he knew what this was. Slowly, he raised his head as he stood up.

Surrounding him were Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Black Widow, Black Panther, Scarlet Witch leaning on Quicksilver, Wolverine, Spider Woman, Captain Marvel and Spider-Man, who handed the scepter to Thor. Each looked weary from battle, and exhausted. But they still held that fire in their eyes; the fires of determination, resolve and of warrior spirits. They each were ready to act if Loki had another trick up his sleeve.

"You have lost, Loki," Thor stated. "Your armies have been driven away. Your followers are defeated, and the Destroyer has met its match." At that, Carol silently pumped her fist in the air.

"We told you that you wouldn't take Earth," Iron Man said. "And you didn't."

"This is your last chance, Loki," Cap said as he pointed at the Norse God of Mischief. "Surrender."

"You we can smash you some more," Hulk stated, cracking his massive knuckles.

Loki snarled. "No…I…am LOKI. I shall not fall." His fists began to glow, and the heroes readied to attack. "Do you think I really need an army or followers to ensure my goals? I am a GOD, you worms, and I-!"

**KRAKAKAKAKBBBOOOOOOMMM!**

One final massive surge of blue energy descended upon the ground from the skies, landing directly beside Loki. As the surge took them all by surprise, an echoing neigh of a horse rang out as its silhouette became visible, as did that of its rider as it dismounted it. Soon, the surge of energy disappeared, revealing a winged horse that looked like the definition of majestic. Standing next to it was a man of elderly appearance, but whose body language screamed power, authority and royalty. He had silvery long hair, a silver beard, a golden eye patch on his left right eye, and a long spear in his hand. He wore golden and dark brown fantasy armor, complete with legwear to match, and he had a dark colored cape billowing in the winds behind him. On each of his shoulders, a jet black crow sat, perched and awaiting command.

Lord Odin Borson, the King of the Norse Pantheon, Lord and All-Father of Asgard, and Thor's…

"Father?" Thor gasped.

"Aye, my son," Odin replied in a booming voice, fit for a king of gods. "It warms my heart so to see that you have indeed proven yourself once again worthy of being a god, a king, and a warrior. You have made your mother and I proud, and all of Asgard rejoices at your return." He turned to Loki, and his warm expression instantly darkened. "Loki…you, however, have brought naught but dishonor and shame to the house of Odin, and to Asgard. Time and again I have dealt with your actions as mere trickery and mischief; as your methods of ensuring your place in the cycle of Ragnarok that forever draws nearer. This…this is no trickery, nor mischief; this is evil. You seek to destroy the one realm vital in the preservation of Yggdrassil. And all for usurping me, and for the sake of ruling over the conquered with an iron fist? Is this how you repay my raising you, boy?!"

"You deserve a thousand times worse, FATHER!" Loki spat, hatred in his eyes. "Your 'raising' made me believe I could be a king! All that time, however, you were simply building false hope and then destroyed it all the moment it was revealed only Thor would ever be king!"

"I loved you too much to break the truth to you," Odin countered.

"And what good that did! You created the god you see before you!" Loki snarled, but then sneered. "But it matters not, for I know I am destined for glory and triumph. I tell you now that before Ragnarok comes, the house of Odin shall indeed fall and I shall be crowned King of Asgard, and Thor is at my feet pledging his undying fidelity."

"You shame yourself and all of Asgard," Odin said, thunder booming in the skies. "And if you truly feel no remorse for your actions, then it pains me to say that you are too dangerous to be allowed to roam free after an action such as this! Loki, you are to be banished-exiled! You shall remain in the Room Without Doors, for now and evermore! SO DECREES THE LORD OF ASGARD!" And with these words, Odin raised his hand, from which a massive surge of unrivaled energy blasted right at Loki. The God of Mischief screamed in agony as the blast consumed him. The screams soon silenced, and when the blast was done, Loki had disappeared.

"Whoa…" Wasp whistled.

"I'll say it again," Spider-Man began, but Logan interrupted him.

"After seein' that, you sure you wanna say those words, bub?"

"…good point."

"Now," Odin commanded. "We shall take the Executioner and the Enchantress and remove them of their abilities. For their punishment, she shall serve exile on Midgard, unable to return to Asgard or to use the abilities that are an Asgardian's birthright." With a wave of his hand, it was done. "They may remain under your judgment, mortals," he said to the heroes. "They shall not be a problem for you now."

"Uh…thank you?" Stark replied.

"Wait, what about the Destroyer?" Carol asked.

"Hmm…yes, the Destroyer…." Odin mused in thought. "Since Karnilla bewitched it centuries ago, its power was too great and I had kept it in the Isle of Silence, where it would do no harm. Even the Odinforce that I wield cannot stop such a powerful weapon. All I can do is return it to the Isle, until the bewitchment is broken." As Odin spoke, his eye glowed, and seconds later, the Destroyer rose from the lake, encased in an aura of glowing golden energy before the energy grew brighter and engulfed the metallic juggernaut. Before their eyes, the Destroyer disappeared, to parts unknown to the human heroes standing there.

"And now…we shall return to Asgard. We have much to celebrate, for the crown prince of Asgard has at last returned!" Odin roared in laughter. Lady Sif, Balder and the Warriors Three approached Odin as they prepared to return to Asgard…when they noticed that Thor had not joined them. "My son?" Odin asked with curiosity, even though he was certain of what troubled the Thunder God.

"Thor?" Balder asked as the Warriors Three exchanged worried glances.

"My love?" Sif asked.

Thor looked towards his father, his beloved and his greatest friends, and then turned to look at the heroes he had fought with so valiantly. He knew where his heart was, and what he wanted to do. "Father…I do not think I will return to Asgard just yet."

"Oh?"

"In my exile on Midgard, I have come to learn to understand humanity, in a way we as Asgardians have never done so in millennia. I have fallen in love with this realm, and all that it offers. I have found friends such as Jane Foster and her comrades, and I have seen the force that drives humanity time and again. I have learned to see Midgard through mortal eyes. I have seen its champions rise time and again to answer the call. They make such a difference….everything here makes a difference. I can provide so much to Midgard…and I choose to act as a champion of Midgard. I have chosen to stand alongside their heroes," Thor said with pride as he gestured to the assembled heroes.

"With mortals?" the Warriors Three exclaimed.

"These mortals have stood against Loki and his followers & armies," Thor said as he approached the heroes. "They have stood against the Destroyer, against the Enchantress, and against the full might of Jotunheim. They are warriors born…and I am honored, heroes of Midgard," he added with sincerity as he smiled at them, placing his fist over his heart, "to have fought alongside you. I am proud to call you my allies. Now and always, my strength and my hammer are pledged to you."

"Thor…" Captain America said as he stepped forward. "I think I speak for us all when I say…that we are proud to have you on our side. You are a great man, and have proven yourself to be honorable, loyal and willing to give your life for a just cause. That makes you an ally of mine in my book."

"He's right," Stark added as he then came forward. "We're glad to have you willing to work with us. Your help is greatly welcomed and appreciated."

"I thank you, Captain and Iron Man," Thor said. He turned to his kinsmen and added, "I will always be loyal to Asgard, and when she calls, the Odinson shall answer. But Midgard has also earned my attention, and my protection. When she calls, I shall answer her as well."

Odin was silent for a moment. Then, he smiled. "You have indeed learned your lesson in your exile, my son. You have learned humbleness and the value of another, yes, but you have also learned the true meaning of battle and kinship. And for that, Thor, you have my blessing."

"Thank you, Father," Thor answered. "I will return to Asgard shortly. I must aid in any way I can for those left in the wake of Loki's attack."

"Do not take long, Thor-there is a feast waiting for you now that you've returned, and it promises to be a glorious one." And a few brotherly embraces, an embrace between father and son, and a passionate kiss later, the massive blue surge returned and consumed the Asgardians, taking them away from the realm of Midgard to the Realm Eternal of Asgard.

"So…that's your dad, huh?" Wasp asked as they all came over to Thor.

"Aye, Wasp," Thor replied with a smile. "Not only my father, but my king and mentor as well. Asgard has never fallen against our enemies as long as he has been king."

"He seems kind of…strict when it comes to parenting," Logan pointed out.

"That's not important," Stark interjected. "Thor, I'm kind of worried that your father left the Enchantress and the Executioner behind…he says they have no powers, yeah, but-…"

"You need not worry, Iron Man," Thor assured. "As long as they are without their godlike abilities, they are no threat to Midgard. I would suggest you keep the Executioner's axe away from him, however, and place it wherever you place this." He held up the scepter in his hand. He then looked towards the unconscious Wrecker, Piledriver, Thunderball and Bulldozer, and the other heroes followed his gaze. "As for them…I am not too entirely sure…I believe their newfound abilities are a part of them now. It would be unwise to remove them from their persons."

"Great, more prisoners to lock up," Natalia sighed as she holstered her guns.

The heroes chuckled slightly before silence set in. For a few dozen seconds, they stood there, unsure of what to do next. The unconscious forms of the four villains lay on the ground them, and the Enchantress and Executioner were no longer a threat. A web line easily handled them.

"Um…" Spider-Man began to say. "So…now what? Should we just stay here and wait for SHIELD or something, or…?" He never finished as they all heard it. It was slow at first, and low, but the sounds grew louder and louder as the source got closer and closer. The 16 heroes just stood there, watching as it approached them.

People. Lots of people, in the hundreds of hundreds-men, women, children, officers, soldiers, old and young, big and small, smiling and weeping…alive. Cheering. Celebrating their victory, and the heroes that gave it to them.

"YOU DID IT! YOU SAVED US ALL!"

"YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!"

"I KNEW YOU WERE GOOD, SPIDEY!"

"I LOVE YOU, IRON MAN!"

"THREE CHEERS FOR THE SUPERHEROES!"

"THEY SAVED US ALL! HALELLUJAH!"

"THAT GUY WITH THE ARROWS WAS AWESOME!"

"HULK, YOU RULE! YOU REALLY ARE THE STRONGEST!"

"YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING KICKING THEIR ASSES!"

"YOU WERE AWESOME, CAPTAIN MARVEL!"

"CAPTAIN AMERICA! WE LOVE YOU! THANKS FOR SAVING US!"

"X-MEN RULE!"

"Spider-Man," Stark said as his visor retracted, revealing a smile of joy on his face, mirrored by the smiles on the faces on all the other heroes. They were tired, exhausted, drained and their costumes and uniforms were scarred with the times of the battle. But they were joyful. They had won. They had protected humanity. "What makes you want to leave this?"

* * *

_**XXXXX**_

_**TO BE CONCLUDED….**_


End file.
